


Korrasami Stories

by 0o_Demigod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Canon Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Romance, Some mature chapters, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 42,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3016766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Demigod/pseuds/0o_Demigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one-shots from my Tumblr page. <br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way, shape, or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebrity/Reporter AU

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first of the chapters. Hope you enjoy!

“Avatar Korra! Can I have a moment of your time?”

Korra stopped in her tracks, turning to look at the angelic voice that called out to her; for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

Long glossy black hair, porcelain skin, and gemstone green eyes you could just fall into.

“Hey,” Korra slipped away from her bodyguard and leaned over the railing; hoping it in one smooth movement. “Whatever you need beautiful.”

A faint blush appeared on the reporters’ face and she took a second to collect her thoughts, “Do you have time for a few questions?”

“Hmm, not at the moment,” Korra frowned before smiling. “So how about you have dinner with me tomorrow night instead?”

The reporters’ eyes widened in shock, before she smiled lightly and nodded, “That sounds wonderful.”

“Great,” Korra grinned hugely; tearing out a receipt from her pocket and borrowing a pen from her waiting bodyguard. “This is my personal cell. Call me any time after four and we’ll make some arrangements. Sound cool?”

The beautiful woman nodded once and turned scarlet when the famous avatar kissed her on the cheek and jumped back onto the red carpet; waving after the reporter as she disappeared into the building.

Bolin, her camera guy, lowered the camera and looked unbelievably at the reporter, “Did she really just ask you out Asami?”

Said Asami whistled and stuffed the paper into her inside jacket pocket, “It seems so.”


	2. Meditation Confession AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami confesses her feelings, and has no idea Korra has already finished meditating.

She wasn’t moving.

Asami chewed on her lip as she watched her friend; the only sign of life being the slow rise and fall of her chest.

The inventor pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on the top of them, she promised to watch over the Avatar as she meditated.

But there was so much she wanted to say; so much she wanted to tell her.

“I know you can’t hear me,” Asami mumbled; her eyes missing the way the other’s nose twitched. “But I suppose now’s a better time than ever.”

“I never blamed you for what happened with Mako,” Asami said; her hands nervously pulling on the fabric of her pants. “I never could. But I didn’t know why until lately. I never could figure out why I couldn’t bring myself to hate you.”

“You’re my friend,” the heiress sighed. “And I never want to do anything to mess that up. But you’re too important at the same time.”

Asami gulped nervously, “You can’t hear me anyway, so now’s the perfect time to get this off my chest. I had to do it sometime or the other.”

“I’m getting feelings for you,” Asami buried her face in her arms. “I don’t know how or why, but I am.”

The CEO pursed her lips, “And that makes saying this so much nerve-wracking, but since you can’t hear me I might as well.”

She looked up at the sky, “I don’t want to look back one day and think Man! I should of told her!”

“I’ve told you,” Asami licked her lips and went back to hiding her face. “And that’s good enough for me.”

The nonbender went silent and closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of her own breathing.

Korra popped one eye open discretely and looked at the beautiful heiress, before leaning sideways and pressing a kiss to the other’s temple.

Asami had never been more embarrassed in her life.


	3. Reunion in the Water Tribe AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asami decides to visit Korra in the southern water after a year and a half of being separated from her and finally having time off from her work. (Korra is already walking and stuff now) She finally gets there and Korra isn't home so she takes a walk around the village only to be spotted by Korra.

The South Pole was a lot colder than she remembered, Asami thought; wrapping her coat around herself even tighter as her breath was made visible.

The business meeting with the representatives went by relatively quickly; they asked for a reasonable sum, and she asked for some workers who were able to work in Republic City at one of her business centers.

They had agreed and she was left with three days free time in the southern Water Tribe.

It was a nice little semi-vacation in a way; she had gone by Korra’s house to visit, only to find out she was at a healing session.

It was to be expected, but Tonraq and Senna had been absolutely ecstatic to see her. They invited her inside and she had lunch with them. They had asked about Republic City and her company, and what the others had been up too. She told them of Tenzin’s family and the Air Nation, about how everything was doing okay. (Although, Tonraq didn’t seem to like Mako very much.)

Now she was doing the equivalent of window shopping among the downtown stores; the jewelry shops had some beautiful necklaces and ear-rings.

She figured she had about two hours till it got dark, and she would have to retreat to her heated hotel room for the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Korra didn’t believe them when they first told her.

No way Asami had came by, she would of told her in one of her letters. She sent one every week, (even though Korra never could work up the courage to write one back), so surely she would of mentioned a meeting in the Water Tribe?

But she had to find out.

The thought of seeing the heiress after all this time made her heart pound in her chest; it made her want to burst out in tears, it just seemed too good to be true.

Her parents had smiled and said maybe she could take Naga and look around the town for the other female, which wasn’t that bad of an idea. She had been itching to get out and do something anyway.

So that’s why she found herself walking the polar bear dog around the stores and other shops in the main part of downtown. She wanted to see for herself, she had to know.

Her stomach grumbled once, and she slid off Naga’s saddle to buy some food from a street vendor.

She didn’t expect her loyal companion to suddenly bark excitedly and take off into the crowd.

Korra cursed and apologized to the vendor, before taking off after the wayward dog. Naga had run all the way down the street, and turned sharply onto the next street. The avatar shot into a alley that ran right through the street her trusted companion was rushing down, she could cut the dog off in the middle.

However, she didn’t plan to find Naga pinning someone in a pile of snow, trying to lick the poor pedestrian’s face off.

She definitely didn’t expect the pedestrian to laugh and scratch the polar bear dogs’ ears.

“NAGA!” Korra shouted, “Off!”

The dog looked up at her owner and whimpered, slinking off the pedestrian and over to where her angry master was giving a look.

“I’m sorry about that,” Korra began. “I didn’t expect her to do th-“

Her voice trailed off and her eyes went wide. A knot formed in her throat, and the avatar suddenly found it hard to breathe.

The pedestrian stood up and brushed the snow off her jacket and pants. The hair, the face, even the same kind of purple eye shadow Korra had missed so much.

They hadn’t lied after all.

The heiress smiled gently at her, and Korra could of swore she felt her heart skip a beat, “Hi Korra.”

The avatar practically squealed as she shot forward and wrapped her arms around her taller friend, lifting her up and spinning her around, “Asami!”

The CEO laughed and patted her on the back, stepping back once she was set down by the excited bender, “You’re looking better.”

Korra grinned and nodded quickly, grabbing the others glove-covered hand, “Come on, I’ll tell you about it over some food. I’m starving.”

“Sounds great.”


	4. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the press discovers our two favorite ladies' relationship. Part 1

Even after all the time she had spent in Republic City, Korra still hated going to the stupid balls the officials liked to throw.

Honestly, the greatest thing about the whole fiasco was that Asami had been able to take a break from her work long enough to accompany her; especially since she had been flushed with the city infrastructure blueprints ever since they returned from the Spirit World two weeks ago.

“Tired?”

Korra looked up from the ground, as Asami approached from the door. The avatar had been out in the lone hall for the last ten minutes, she couldn’t stand all the paparazzi hounding her for information regarding the new portal, the Earth Kingdom, or Kuvira.

“No,” Korra took the offered drink gratuitously. “I couldn’t stay with the cameras anymore. I hate when Raiko insists on letting them in the room.”

Asami chuckled, “I know the feeling. They’re hounding Tenzin right now; asking about what the airbenders will do now that they’re returning to the temples.”

“I can imagine,” Korra frowned and took a sip of the flavored punch.

Asami tilted her head up and leaned down to press a kiss to the Avatar’s lips, “None of that.”

Korra smiled against the kiss, “Yes ma’am.”

FLASH!

They pulled away abruptly, looking to watch the fleeing reporter disappear back into the ballroom.

Korra groaned, “Now we know what’ll be in the papers tomorrow.”

Asami bumped her shoulder against Korra’s playfully, “Life of a celebrity.”

“Don’t I know it.”


	5. Discovered 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they deal with the reparations of being ousted by the press. Part 2

“Avatar Korra! How long have you known you’ve had feelings for Miss Sato?!”

“Avatar! Is there any plans of an engagement in the future!?”

“Avatar Korra! Does this mean you will now endorse Future Industries as Republic City’s biggest industrial giant!?”

“Do the two love birds plan to adopt any time soon!?”

“Kyoshi give me strength,” Korra muttered as she passed through the crowd of reporters at City Halls’ entrance. It’d been less than three hours since that stupid picture had been released in the papers, and now everyone knew about her relationship with Asami.

They hadn’t even gotten to tell their friends before they saw the headlines, and while none of them had rejected their relationship; they had been very surprised and upset they hadn’t been told sooner.

Tenzin’s reaction had been funny though; she didn’t think her mentor was able to turn that shade of red, it seemed physically impossible.

Once she managed to get through the piranhas, Korra let out a relieved sigh as they sound of the entrance door closing behind her echoed down the hallway.

Her face immediately lighting up when she saw the other member of Raiko’s council waiting for her in the hallway, “Asami!”

“Hey,” Asami giggled as the girl of her dreams lifted her up in an exaggerated bear hug. “They get you out there?”

“They’re beasts,” Korra grumped. “They were waiting for me near the entrance.”

“Lucky,” Asami sighed and waved a hand. “They followed me all the way back from my apartment.”

“Really?” Korra frowned, “Maybe you should stay on the island with us again. I don’t want them bothering you.”

“Oh please,” Asami ruffled the Avatar’s short hair. “It’s not the first time I’ve been hounded by the paparazzi. They’ll give up eventually.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Aww,” Asami pinched one of Korra’s cheeks; causing the bender to blush at the contact. “You’re cute when you worry.”

“Cute? Woman, I’m four elements of terrifying.”

“Whatever you say Korra.”


	6. Spar gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mako accidently knocks Korra out during a friendly spar, and Asami sees red.

The first thing Korra heard was the arguing.

“You shouldn’t have hit her that hard!”

“Well how was I suppose to know she wasn’t going to block in time!?” Mako’s voice echoed into her coconscious, “I thought for sure she would!”

“Well you thought wrong!”

Korra blinked open one eye and looked up at the two arguing individuals; memories of the left jab came to mind, and the avatar suddenly remembered she had been knocked out during the spar.

“How can you blame this on me!?” Mako waved his arms in aggravation, “Maybe if you practiced instead of smooching this wouldn’t have happened!”

SMACK! 

Korra grimaced and quickly closed her eyes.

Maybe she shouldn’t get involved in this one.


	7. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone starts to figure out something is going on with Asami and Korra. Post-Finale.

The first clue was the longing looks they exchanged.

That’s when they began to realize something was off.

The second clue was when Asami started visiting Air Temple Island almost every day, or when Korra was discovered sneaking back into her room in the early hours of dawn.

That’s when they started to suspect something was happening with them.

The last clue was when Korra was found to of hung a seedy reporter by his feet from Aang’s statue on the bay; the guy had several of his teeth knocked out from a strong right hook, and it was discovered to be because the Avatar had saw him slipping a drug into Asami’s drink at a gala the previous night.

It was then they decided to confront the two; doing it while they were out on the gazebo, the pair had been hanging out there for a few hours, and everyone had sneaked over to see what was going on.

However, nothing could have prepared them for accidently discovering Korra’s obsession with kissing Asami’s neck, coupled with the fact that the heiress’s hands had disappeared up the Avatar’s shirt.

That’s when they realized just how frightening an angry nonbender can be when interrupted.


	8. Peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami bathes in the spirit world, and Korra's curiosity gets the best of her. Not nsfw.

Asami Sato would be the death of her.

Standing behind the tree while Asami bathed in the river left the avatar wanting to turn around and gaze at the tantalizing body that is the inventor.

She could hear the water sloshing around as Asami cleaned her body, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t tempted to jump in there with her. (Although she had dirtier thoughts than should be considered proper.)

Korra swallowed nervously; her curiosity winning out and looked around the tree.

Asami was faced away from her, pulling her long wet hair over her shoulder and wringing the water out. Her back was smooth and pale, (oh Korra fantasized about it), and her eyes raked down the elegant curve of her spine to her…

‘No!’ Korra mentally scolded herself and turned back around, slamming her back against the tree.

The avatar slapped her face a few times as she tried to banish the pervy thoughts from her mind.

That woman would for sure be the death of her.


	9. Moments in their Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they tell their friends - a wedding happens - and kids on the mind.

“Korra!” The grandchildren of Avatar Aang tore out of the temple and into the courtyard as the Avatar touched down; a certain CEO was held in her arm as they stepped away, “Asami! Where have you guys been!?”

“Spirit world,” Asami grinned at the four children; Rohan was sitting on Ikki’s shoulders. “Korra took me to see it.”

“But you’ve been gone for three weeks!” Meelo protested; stomping his foot and crossing his arms, “Why didn’t you come back sooner?”

“They were busy Meelo,” Jinora smirked at the two women, telling them she had an idea of what was going on. “What matters now is that they’re back.”

“Is everyone here?” Korra asked, trying to change the subject. “Did Su and the others go back to Zhao Fu?”

Ikki shook her head, “No. They’ve been doing negotiations with Raiko and the other world leaders about the Earth Kingdom. They’ve been staying here with us. I think Su and dad actually are meeting with the Fire Lord right now in the city.”

“Can you get in contact with everyone?” Korra grinned at Asami, “We got some news.”

Meelo saluted, “I’m on it commander!”

The four airbender kids left to complete the task, leaving the two secret lovers alone. Asami grabbed Korra’s hand, “You ready to tell them?”

The avatar smiled and pulled the inventor down for a kiss, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Later that night, they were surprised to see everyone who was here.

Tenzin and his family, Kya, Bumi, Lin, Su and her family, and the rest of Team Avatar had all shown up.

Opal and Bolin had hugged the two of them as soon as they walked through the door, and the rest of the attendants all greeted them.

“So what’s this big news?” Bumi asked, waving his hands around. “I’m dying to know.”

The others all voiced their agreements, although from the way Su and Jinora were looking at them, they were sure those two already knew.

Korra whistled loudly, silencing the noisy room, “Okay! As you know, Asami and I had decided to take a small trip to the spirit world a while ago-“

“If you call three weeks small,” Lin snorted.

Korra glared before continuing, “Well, what we wanted to say was… uh.. well there was a reason we went and we wanted you all to know… and uh… well it’s kind of a big deal and it would mean a lot if you all understood… uh… well it’s not really surprising, but you never know-“

Asami cut off her stuttering girlfriend, “What she means to say is that Korra and I are dating now.”

Korra sputtered and turned red, grabbing Asami’s hand and shuffling on her feet like an embarrassed child, “Yeah. We’re sort of a thing now.”

For a minute nobody spoke, before Kya screamed, “I knew it! Lin you owe me 200 yin!”

The tension diffused immediately, as the chief of police grumbled and pulled out her wallet. Across the room, others all cheered for the new couple and congratulated them; all while laughing at the eldest metal bender’s bad luck.

“They bet on us?” Korra asked, looking at her girlfriend’s amused face, “Were we that obvious?”

“Probably,” Asami grinned. “But then again, everyone’s full of surprises.”

 

Time Skip – Two Years

The Avatar had to be fearless. She was expected to be brave in the face of danger. She was expected to never back down from any challenge to peace.

But waiting for her fiancé to walk down the aisle was the most nerve-wracking thing she ever done.

At least three dozen rows of seating held hundreds of guests from around the world, their closest friends and family all in the first three rows, (Although she had put Raiko in the seventeenth row as revenge for the whole banishment fiasco), and they all beamed at her.

She was dressed in the greatest water tribe dress the seamstress could create; her hair was done in a high bun, with her bangs framing her face in elegant curls.

She had been adamant on having Asami be the one to walk down the aisle, mostly because it was a dream of hers to watch the love of her life approach her at the altar, and as Hiroshi was no longer with them Tonraq had been asked to walk the brilliant woman down the aisle. (He had actually cried when they asked him.)

Bolin was standing next to her, the lava bender was asked to officiate the marriage, although he seemed like he was more likely to cry than she was.

As the wedding march began to play, and the wedding party made their way down towards the altar, Korra nearly melted into a puddle of happy goo when she watched her father and her soon-to-be-wife appear at the entrance.

The nervousness expanded into excitement, and Korra found she couldn’t wait until Asami became hers.

 

Time Skip – One Year

Korra was in the middle of meditating when she heard the pitter patter of footsteps approaching her.

Knowing the one person who would dare interrupt her and get away with it, she smiled and jumped to her feet; turning just in time to get an armful of her excited wife.

“Hey there,” Korra brushed the hair out of her face and pressed a tender kiss to her temple, (although she did have to pull her head down a bit), “What’s going on?”

Asami’s smile nearly split her face, and Korra’s heart did the familiar jumping sensation she felt whenever she saw her wife, “It worked!”

“What worked?” Korra pulled away from the hug, holding the inventors hands in her own, “What’s happened?”

“Using the Avatar state,” Asami’s eyes practically spilled happiness. “The doctor confirmed it! Tenzins’ idea worked!”

Korra felt excitement well up into her stomach, “You mean….?”

“I’m pregnant!” Asami practically sang the news; she had been so ecstatic when she found out. “The nurse did an ultrasound, and the doctor saw it!” She pulled Korra’s hands to her stomach, “There’s a little you in there.”

Korra laughed and lifted the CEO into her arms spinning her around as they mashed their lips together. Once the avatar set her wife down, she pressed her forehead against hers; tears of pure joy filled her eyes, “That’s perfect!”


	10. Pai-Sho Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tenzin always interrupts.

“Come on Korra,” Asami chuckled. “It’s not too hard. It’s easy!”

Korra huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The two were sitting in the kitchen on Air Temple Island; a pai-sho broad placed between them on the small table, “This is ridiculous! I can master the four elements, but not a stupid game!?”

“We’ve only played four times,” Asami soothed the avatar’s anger. “You’re still a beginner, don’t worry about it!”

Korra slumped into her chair and pouted; her lips pursed in stubborn anger, “I suck.”

Asami laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to the other’s lips.

The avatar; proud savior of the world, defeater of Vaatu, the Red Lotus, Amon, and Kuvira, practically melted against her girlfriend.

Asami giggled into the kiss as Korra smirked against her lips, one of the avatar’s mischievous hands venturing beneath the inventor’s jacket.

SMACK!

“OW!” Korra pulled away from Asami and turned to glare at the interrupter, “What the heck was that for Tenzin!?”

“Feeling up Miss Sato where anyone could see you Korra,” Tenzin raised an eyebrow; he had the unfortunate experience on accidently wandering onto some of their more private moments on the island. “What did I tell you about PDA?”

Korra only pouted once more and sunk into her chair; ignoring Asami’s amused giggles and her mentor’s stupid face.


	11. Calming down the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is hurt, and Korra sees red.

The first thing Asami noticed when she came out of unconsciousness was the burning pain in her right side.

Lin, Tenzin, and Mako had somehow moved to the rooftop; carrying her off the street.

It came back to her in a flash. Walking around the vines with Korra and the others, looking around for a way to help clear them, then pushing the avatar out of the way when an angry citizen pulled one of those illegal weapons called ‘handguns’ and aimed at the shorter girl.

Then darkness overtook her.

“She’s awake!” Mako knelt by her side. A smashed bullet was in his hand, and blood coated the thing. She realized her side felt wet and sticky, and a nauseating realization came when she saw the red stained concrete around her.

A roaring tornado seemed to encompass the entire building, and she looked around hopelessly, “What happened?”

Mako pressed her back down, keeping her from moving, “You were shot. A man was angry and tried to kill Korra. You pushed her out of the way.”

“Where is she!?” Asami had to almost scream over all the noise; the wind was whipping around wildly. “Who’s doing this!?”

Speaking brought a sharp pain in her side, and she blinked when she felt tears leaking down her face.

Tenzin turned to look down at her, letting a relieved sigh when he saw she was awake, “You’re alright. Thank the spirits!”

“Where’s Korra!?” Asami looked around, “Is she alright?!”

Lin grunted and point off the side from where she stood. Hovering in the air; avatar state in full swing, was Korra, “She’s been like this ever since that man shot you. We can’t get her to calm down! She’s trapped the building in a tornado, and won’t let anyone through!”

“She’s worried someone might hurt Asami again,” Tenzin said. “Mother told me of how Aang used to do the same whenever his friends were attacked!”

Asami coughed, blood staining her lips, “Korra!”

Her words didn’t seem to register to the avatar. She had to be at least fifty feet away, but Asami didn’t care, “KORRA!”

The southerner turned her gaze over to where the four of them where camped out; she levitated down onto the roof, but the raging winds didn’t calm one bit.

Asami swallowed nervously; her side was burning, but she ignored it, “Come here!”

The Avatar hesitated, her glowing eyes were the most imitating thing Asami had ever seen, but she knew she wouldn’t hurt her, “Now!”

Korra walked over and kneeled besides her, the tornado began to slow, but Tenzin, Lin, and Mako moved away nervously; they didn’t want to agitate an already irritated avatar.

Asami placed a hand on her cheek, “I’m fine. You need to calm down.”

The glowing eyes didn’t falter, but the winds suddenly died down. The heiress tried to pull a stern look, but her side began to ache horribly, “Completely!”

Korra blinked and the glow disappeared, her blue-eyes replacing the glowing white of before. She stared at Asami for a moment, before smiling tenderly, “You’re okay.”

“Yes,” Asami clenched her teeth. “Although, I’m still bleeding out, you know.”

Korra gasped and looked around, “Lin! We need an ambulance!”

Asami nodded, “Yes we do. Now don’t ever do that again, or I’ll give you a reason to go into the avatar state. Do you understand!?”

Korra flinched and looked around, evidence of the tornado was strewn around all over the place, “Yes ma’am.”


	12. Personal Trainor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new personal trainer is hot, and Asami is absolutely screwed because of it.

Asami was doomed.

She was absolutely screwed.

And it was all because of the stupid, attractive, personal trainer at her gym.

“Come on,” Korra smirked; holding her hands up in a taunting gesture, “Is that all you got Miss Sato?”

Asami swore she was going to wipe the floor with this fool. She was going to utterly destroy her in this spar.

So why the hell couldn’t she land a damn hit!?

A quick jab at Korra’s right side, led to the trainer moving left, which left room for Asami to stick her foot out and trip the muscular girl as she moved her feet.

To the inventor’s immediate satisfaction, Korra stumbled and fell back.

To her immediate dissatisfaction, Korra managed to grab her around the waist and pull her down with her.

Asami swore and rolled as she hit the ground bracing her arms so that the impact wouldn’t strain her elbows or shoulder’s and managed to move to her feet using the momentum of the roll.

Sadly, Korra was also able to stand back up in time.

“That’s better,” the personal trainer smirked. “But it’s going to take more than that to beat me!”

Asami’s eye twitched dangerously and she settled back into her ready position, “Just you wait and see…”


	13. Korra the author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra writes a book, and Asami thinks the main character sounds a lot like herself.

“I didn’t know you were a writer!”

Korra froze and spun around, a horrified look on her face as she watched Asami wave the small bundle of papers in her hand, “Where did you find that!?”

“You left it out on the gazebo,” Asami chuckled and flipped through the pages; Korra went pale and lunged for it, but thanks to the CEO’s height, she didn’t get close.

“That’s private!” Korra protested; trying to pull the other’s arm down.

“Private?” Asami smirked, “Asali Samo begs to differ.”

The master of the four elements never wished she could disappear more than she did now.


	14. Suave Korra Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra tries to be suave, but Asami isn't fooled.

“You know,” Korra smiled. “Standing in the window, the light makes you look like an angel. Of course, it always does that anyway.”

Asami looked up from her book; she had opened it and migrated to the window somewhere in between chapter 4 and 5. Korra had entered her girlfriend’s office only a few minutes ago, and sat on her desk, watching the inventor with a thoughtful and slightly silky expression.

The Sato closed her book, “You think so?”

“I know so,” Korra grinned and hopped down. “You’re beauty is as constant as air, always around and never going to fade.”

“That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Asami laughed and cocked her head to the side. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Can’t a woman enjoy the most important thing in her life?” Korra struck a dramatic pose, raising one hand in the air and another over her heart, “You are everything to me, the love of my life. My reason for existing! I have the right to shower you with a million compliments, yet even that would not be able to explain the depths of the love I hold for you!”

“Oh my god,” Asami chuckled. “You’re such a charmer Avatar Korra.”

Said Avatar struck another pose, bowing in exaggerated reverence to the woman in front of her, “Only for you, my dear.”

“Hmm,” Asami cupped her chin thoughtfully, before darting forward and pushing Korra back onto the desk. “I surely hope so.”

Korra laughed nervously as a blush sprung to life over her face, courtesy of the kiss Asami had just pressed to the other’s collarbone.

Asami smirked and moved back, returning to her spot near the window and opening her book as she listened to Korra shriek in outrage, “THAT’S CHEATING!”


	15. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the spirit world is beautiful, but so is love.

“Are you sure you bought the water bottles?” Asami asked; shifting through the pack Korra had brought for their little adventure vacation.

Korra grinned and scooted over to where Asami was struggling with the never ending supplies falling out of the front pocket; taking the bag from her, the avatar chuckled as she opened the side pockets and pulled out a large canteen filled with clear, blue, H2O, “I put it in the side, not the front.”

Asami smiled sheepishly, grabbing one the canteen and twisting the top off, “Sorry. We packed so quickly, when I couldn’t find it, I panicked and thought we forgot.”

“It’s alright,” Korra brushed a stray hair out of the inventor’s face, tucking the unruly curl behind the heiress’s ear, and fighting back a blush when their eyes met. “I’d do the same thing.”

The Avatar turned away as she leaned back against the makeshift hammock they had set up, pulling the other woman with her, as her free hand lowered the backpack to the ground, “Beautiful.”

“The spirit world is quite breathtaking,” Asami mused. “I’ve never seen anything like it; at least not to this extent.”

“I wasn’t talking about the spirit world,” Korra nuzzled her nose against the pale girl’s cheek. “But that works too.”

Asami blushed lightly at the words and leaned her head up to look at Korra, their lips had to be only inches apart, and their eyes gazed so completely at each other that the distance between them slowly went to zero.

The kiss was gentle and loving, three years of emotions bottled up were released in a slow and innocent way.

Korra had the biggest grin on her face when they pulled apart, and Asami could only smile and bury her face in the water tribe born girl’s shoulder as a feeling of comfort settled over them.

“Now that was definitely beautiful.”

“Korra you big dork.”


	16. Teacher's Aid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra gets stuck in engineering for the semester.

“Engineering?” Korra narrowed her eyes at the class schedule, looking for her next class, “Did I really apply for Engineering?”

Mako chuckled, “Don’t you remember? You added it at the last second last semester. They said martial arts wouldn’t be enough to get your elective credits for the year, and this one was the only class with a opening.”

Korra groaned, “Spirits, I forgot! I don’t know anything about engineering! I’m probably going to end up failing it!”

Bolin patted his friends’ back sympathetically, “Don’t worry. Opal’s older brothers Huan and Baatar both took engineering and they passed with flying colors. You’ll at least get a C for sure!”

“If you say so,” Korra downright pouted as she checked her watch. “I better head over there then. It’s across campus, and I want to beat the crowd.”

Mako stood up at the same time, “Me too. I promised I’d walk Wu to class. We have government together this year.”

Bolin and Korra both wolf-whistled, much to the blushing teen’s indignation, and waved him off as he disappeared into the crowd.

Korra fist bumped Bolin once, before gathering her supplies and pushing off the table; her eyes followed the movement of students as they laughed and chatted with each other, some waved at the popular athlete as she passed, which she returned with a toothy grin.

The warning bell went off just as she approached the building, leaving the teenager to smirk as she listened to frantic sounds of students trying to navigate the mess of hallways while they clogged up with traffic.

The door to the classroom was opened, and she couldn’t help but inspect every inch of the alien room as she walked in.

A man with a wild grin was sitting at the teachers desk, the crazed looking individual chatting with a beautiful girl as they went over some blueprints.

Korra was in love.

The woman, who looked about her age group, had long luscious dark hair, green gemstone eyes, and a smile that nearly caused the confident teen to drop to the floor in a pile of goo.

Korra cleared her throat, “Umm, is this engineering?”

The two looked over at her, butterflies rising in Korra’s stomach when those tantalizing green eyes met her own. The teacher jumped to his feet, “Yes it is! Welcome student! I am your teacher Varrick! Please, take a seat, class will begin once the others arrive!”

Korra nodded and sat near the middle, her eyes trailed over the other woman’s body, taking as much as she could.

The teen that was talking to Varrick finished a sentence, before turning and walking over to where Korra was sitting; causing the other’s heart to beat erractically as she watched the mystery woman approach her.

“So, you took engineering? Don’t look like someone who would enjoy it.”

Korra smiled, “You don’t fit the usual portrayal either, but I suppose the world’s just filled with surprises.”

“True,” the woman held out her hand. “I’m Asami; teachers Aid and senior here at the school. I transferred over from the Fire Capital this year.”

“You’re a senior?” Korra raised an eyebrow in surprise. So she was in the same year as her, “And they let you be a teacher’s aid for engineering? You must be pretty handy with this stuff.”

“She’s the best of her age!” Varrick trotted over, “Takes advanced and honors’ engineering and mechanics at the university! She’s three years ahead of the criteria!”

“Cool,” Korra grinned as Varrick went over to introduce himself to newly arriving students. “It’ll be fun working with you then.”

Asami smirked, “Likewise.”

As she walked back to the front of the class, helping their instructor set up a welding torch demonstration, Korra couldn’t help but pay attention to every single detail.

Maybe this class wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	17. Asami Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami needs to say something important.

“No, it’s suppose to go on the right pillar,” Asami smiled as she watched Varrick fuss over the wedding preparations, the mad genius directing the workers where he wanted everything to go for the ceremony.

“I can’t believe he’s having it on Air Temple Island,” Korra smiled as she walked up to Asami; the avatar grinned at the heiress toothily, “I thought for sure Tenzin wouldn’t let him, but Ikki convinced him. She just wanted to help Zhu-Li plan it out.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Asami chuckled as she turned to look out over the ocean, before she decided to walk down to the beach. Korra trailed beside her, the two of them talking about every little thing they could see.

The CEO of Future Industries stopped near the shoreline, her hands nervously dancing along the hem of her blouse. “Korra, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

The avatar gave Asami a quizzical look, “What is it?”

The heiress gulped, she rolled her shoulders once, working up the courage to say what she wanted, “It’s just with everything that’s happened lately, I really thought you should know. I mean, it’s not anything bad or something, it’s just I realized it’s now or never, you know?”

Korra nodded encouragingly, gesturing with her hands for Asami to continue.

Said woman took a deep breath and looked down, “I like you. A lot.”

For a terrifying moment, there was only silence; Asami clenched her jaw as she stared at the sand, maybe she shouldn’t of said anything. Now’s she went and screwed everything up-

The inventor was jolted out of her thoughts when Korra laughed and tugged the other to her, the avatar’s arms wrapping the leaner woman’s body as she pressed her lips to Asami’s.

“Mmph!” Asami gasped against the avatars mouth, before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s neck.

Seconds later, Korra pulled away; the water tribe girl buried her face into the neck of the object of her affection, “I’ve waited three years to do that.”

“Three years?” Asami chuckled, although her stomach fluttered with a million butterflies, “You have serious patience.”

Korra picked her up and twirled her once around, Asami squealed slightly at it, but she enjoyed it none the less.

“It paid off,” Korra smiled. “After all, the Avatar always gets the girl.”


	18. Avatar State Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami freaks, and Korra turns out to be no help.

“You’re going to answer for everything you’ve done,” Suyin’s voice registered to the nonbender distantly as she turned to smile at the Avatar; Korra’s hair and clothes were messy and burnt, but she looked relatively unharmed.

Asami reached out to place a hand on the other’s shoulder when it happened.

Korra gasped and stumbled on her feet, her hands swinging out for anything to steady her. Asami lunged forward and caught the blue-eyed woman before she could hit the ground, the bender shaking in her arms as the white glow of the avatar state flickered on and off like a broken lightbulb.

“Korra!” Asami adjusted her hold over the muscular woman, “What’s wrong?!”

The only response she received was a groan as Korra fisted on hand into the material of the inventors’ jacket.

Gusts of wind pounded around them, pushing the others back as they attempted to get to the ailing woman as she slipped in and out of the Avatar state. The glow of her eyes pulsed like a heartbeat, leaving Asami to tighten her hold on the shaking bender, “No! Korra, don’t you dare! You’re fine! You have to be!”

Korra groaned and grasped at her heart, the gusts of wind became even more frenzied; although, Asami herself wasn’t harmed, she could feel the wind pulling at her jacket.

The avatar’s body began to convulse, leaving Asami to hold her close, “No! Korra please! Don’t do this! Please, you mean too much to me! I can’t lose you!”

Korra didn’t seem to register the words, her head lolling to the side as the pulse increased to a dizzying rate.

Asami pressed her forehead to the other’s; tears clouded her eyes as she fought the urge to sob in despair, “Korra, please, I love you. Don’t you do this! Don’t you dare!”

Immediately, the wind died down, and the heiress lifted her head to gaze into the smiling face of the Avatar, “I knew it!”

“What!?” Asami blushed, “Knew what!?”

“You love me!” Korra cheered and jumped to her feet, pulling the taller woman with her as she leaned up to press a kiss to the inventor’s cheek. “I had to think of some way to get you to admit it!”

“You!” Asami glared dangerously, “You faked it!?”

“Yep!” Korra grinned, “Pretty clever, huh?”

The avatar didn’t even have time to react before she was drop kicked across the clearing.


	19. It's a present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami buys something for the avatar.

“Come on, can’t I just open my eyes once?”

“No,” Asami chuckled as she pulled the blindfolded Avatar down the hallway of the building. The other passing airbenders and acolytes smiled at the two as they waltzed down the walkway, heading towards the water tribe born girl’s personal quarters.

“But why not?” Korra complained, “I want to look.”

“It’s a surprise silly,” Asami came to a stop in front of the sliding door and pulled it open. “Alright, on the count of three!”

“One..” Korra eagerly held her hands over the blindfold.

“Two..” The avatar bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Three!”

Korra yanked the blindfold off her face and gasped when she saw the contents of her room. Water tribe shirts, pants, shoes, and almost every type of clothing garb a person could want were laid out on the bed.

But the most breath taking thing was hanging against the wall.

“Did you get me all this?” Korra grinned wolfishly at the inventor.

Asami nodded and smiled, “Tenzin told me you needed more clothes, so I ordered some from the southern water tribe for you. As a gift of sorts for everything you did to stop Kuvira.”

“And this dress?” Korra hesitantly held up the extravagant garment, “It’s so pretty, and I’ve never seen one of this design back home.”

“I worked with a seamstress to get you this,” Asami grinned. “I thought you might need it for Varricks’ wedding next Friday.”

“It’s beautiful!” Korra turned and enveloped the other in her arms, spinning the laughing nonbender in a circle before setting her back down. “Thank you! I thought I was going to have to beg Tenzin for some shopping money.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Asami smiled gently before leaning down to give a quick peck on the cheek to the blushing avatar. “You deserve it.”

The fumbling response from the flushed woman was enough to send the inventor in a laughing fit as she watched the great and mighty Avatar trip over her words.


	20. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a reporter pisses off the Avatar.

At first Korra was only mildly annoyed by the reporter making puppy eyes at Asami across the room.

The CEO of Future Industries didn’t seem to mind too much; the young woman was chatting with Tenzin about Kuvira taking Zhaofu and possibly aiming for the United Republic, so she didn’t pay the young man staring at her any heed.

But, Korra did.

The avatar scowled and unconsciously crossed her arms as she dragged her sight over to the brilliant inventor; a hot bubble of emotion rose in her chest as she watched the reporter lick his lips once before gathering his courage and swaggering over to their side of the room.

Korra’s eyes twitched dangerously, her hands clenching as she watched the man saunter up to Asami, “Excuse me ma’am. I was hoping to have a moment of your time to ask a few questions. If you wouldn’t mind of course.”

Both Tenzin and Asami blinked at the interruption; the air bending master pursed his lips and excused himself, moving towards the other side of the room where Jinora entered.

Korra glared as the reporter smiled charmingly at the CEO, jealousy swarmed beneath the surface of her skin, and the water tribe born gal finally pushed off the wall and stalked over to where the two objects in her line of sight stood.

"Asami!" Korra grinned at the other woman as she approached, although the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as she gazed at the reporter still attempting to woo the heiress.

The tall beauty turned and smiled when she saw the Avatar approach her, her green eyes lighting up and causing the other’s heart to jump erratically in her chest. “Korra! There you are! I thought you wouldn’t show up.”

Korra caught on instantly, “Sorry, I got held up in Raiko’s office.”

The reporter stammered as he watched Korra wrap an arm around the taller woman’s waist, and lead her from the room.

But not before throwing a glare over her shoulder at the young man as he stood gaping at the two.

Asami let out a sigh of relief as they entered the hallway, ”Thanks for that. I thought he would never leave me alone.”

"It’s no problem," Korra blushed as she untangled her arm from around Asami’s waist, and scratched at the back of her head, “I just didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”

The heiress chuckled and walked ahead, “Neither did I. And good acting, I almost thought you were actually jealous.”

Korra laughed nervously as her mind screamed in alarm at a new realization.

She wasn’t acting.


	21. Intended Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami crashes in the South Pole and is found by a certain bender's parents.

She knew who the crash survivor was as soon as her mother and father dragged the unconscious teenager into their hut.

The other girls head lolled to the side as she was set gently down on the mat, her eyes clenched closed tightly as she took in a pained breath.

Blood stained the side of her jacket, and Korra found herself helping her mother strip off the oversized garment to reach the bleeding wounds.

Tonraq (I have no idea if I spelled his name right) nodded once at his wife and daughter, “Do you need me to grab Katara? She should still be awake.”

Senna nodded, “Yes. I think Korra and I can close the wounds, but she could still have internal injuries. I can’t tell.”

The chief grunted as he opened the door and sprinted out into the snow; Korra helped her mother prop the woman up and proceeded to gently pull the torn shirt off the teens’ pale torso.

The wound ran up the side of the unconscious girls’ right half, going from her hip to the middle of her rib cage.

Meaning Korra would have to remove the girls wrappings in order to get to the injury.

The Avatar gulped and looked at her mother, “I can’t.”

Senna sent her daughter a look, “Why not? Korra we have to stop the bleeding.”

Korra shook her head, the thumping in her chest only increased as she thought of seeing the other exposed like that, “No… I can’t be sure, but I think she might be my intended…”

The older woman froze at her daughter’s words, her eyes widened and she stared at the woman laying between them on the mat as they struggled to stop the bleeding, “You mean….?”

Korra pursed her lips and looked down. It was common occurrence for benders to know their soul mate at first sight, it was how her father had knew her mother right away.

Some meet theirs as early as adolescence, some never meet theirs at all.

But if there was one thing Korra was absolutely certain of, it was that this woman was her intended.

As if the universe sensed her dilemma, Katara and Tonraq walked in right away; the older healer immediately taking charge and getting to work on saving the unconscious individual.

Senna muttered something to her husband, causing the chief to turn to his daughter and lead her into the other room. A strong hand clasping on her shoulder as she struggled to glimpse at the dark haired beauty laying still on the floor.

Two weeks later~

Asami first noticed the dull ache in her side when she woke up.

Flashes of the crash sprang to mind, the snow pounding against the wings of her plane, the winds battering the ailing aircraft, and finally the sound of the explosion from her left engine followed by the horrifying pain that lead her into darkness.

Now, as she shot up in her bed the first thing that happened was the flare of pain in her side, causing the young heiress to cry out and grab at her side.

Immediately, someone sitting next to her bed jumped out of the chair next to her and leaned over her; gently pushing her back onto the bed and carefully pulling her hand from her side.

Asami watched as the female mouthed something at her, then gasped in horror when something clicked in her head.

“I can’t hear you.”

The other teenager frowned at that, and Asami hoped she had said what she thought. Talking without hearing what she said was odd, but she didn’t know what else to do.

The girl was lean and muscular, she looked maybe seventeen or eighteen. About the same age as her, but she was so different.

Her skin was darker compared to the paleness of her own, and she had beautiful orbs of blue for eyes; along with water tribe clothes, causing the injured female to hope she hadn’t flown that far off course.

“Where am I?” Asami spoke; although her ears couldn’t pick up what she said.

The other frowned for a moment, before turning to grab something from the table off to the side of the bed.

Asami sighed when she saw the pad of paper and the pen in the other’s hands, nodding when the blue-eyed girl gestured to said items quizzingly.

The girl wrote something quickly before showing the paper to the waiting woman.

 

You are in the southern water tribe, at the White Lotus Compound. My parents rescued you from the crash near our house, they moved you here once they stopped the bleeding.

 

Asami blinked and groaned. She had flown so far off-course. The storm hadn’t helped either.

“Who…” Asami’s voice cracked; even though she couldn’t hear it, she felt the cracking feeling in the back of her throat, “Who are you?”

The other girl hesitated momentarily, before writing something nervously.

 

I’m Korra.

 

“Korra,” Asami mumbled without realizing it, missing the way the other smiled lightly at her. The name brought something to memory.

White lotus compound, Korra…

“Korra?” Asami grimaced as she talked. It took some getting used to, speaking without hearing, “You’re not the Avatar, are you?”

Korra froze and rubbed the back of her head, before nodding once at the wide-eyed girl.

“Oh,” Asami smiled although the action sent a small jolt of pain down her sore neck. “It’s an honor to meet you. I’m Asami Sato.”

Korra blushed and fumbled with her hands.

Asami sighed as she closed her eyes, “Do you know when I can go back?”

The Avatar guiltily looked down and wrote something on the paper, hesitatingly showing it to the other.

 

I’m sorry, but you can’t. Not until you’re fully healed, and until we sort out some… other things.

 

Asami blinked unbelievably, “What other things!?”

Korra flushed bright red and wrote something much slower, then held the pad up once more.

The heiress gasped, bewilderment rising up into her chest as she stared at the words. It wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be. Not her… Surely not her.

 

You’re my intended.


	22. Intended Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami explores the areas of her new life.

In the two months that pasted since Asami crashed, the heiress discovered just how secret this compound was.

They wouldn’t even let her leave, wouldn’t let her contact her own father. They said it was for the Avatar’s safety, said it was so that no one could attack her while she was still training.

Korra was barely seventeen, and Asami had almost a full year on her; but she was stronger than the nonbender could ever hope to be.

The first time she had saw her bend the water, earth, and fire at once, she had been amazed. Katara, Korra’s water bending master, had told her it was too be expected. She even told her stories of when she was younger and her and her friends traveled the world trying to teach Avatar Aang the four elements.

She always loved those stories.

Korra was fun to be around; it had been around the turn of the first month when she started to regain her hearing, and the Avatar’s voice had been the first thing to grace her ears.

Rather, it was her laugh to be precise.

She had been eating dinner with Korra and her parents when a buzzing sound filled her ears, followed by the faint echoed of a delighted laugh.

Asami had looked over to see the bender waving her arms around in circles to show a complex move she had mastered that day, her mouth was open and moving, and it suddenly clicked that Asami could hear her laughing.

She spoke up, much to the surprise of the other three at the table, and commented on the Avatar’s nice laugh; which of course led to a blush covering over the other’s face, and Senna hurrying to the inventor’s side to see if she really was gaining her hearing back.

It had been probably her best night at the White Lotus Compound, she remembered Korra’s excited chattering, the tender and slightly crooked grin that had spread across the other’s face when she realized her intended could hear her voice after nearly a month of silence.

However, the best thing that happened was when Korra had knocked on her room window one night and told her to pack her clothes.

Apparently she had gotten sick of waiting for her Masters to decide when she should learn air bending; she had been infuriated when her lessons had been put off by a few more months, and came to a decision.

They were going to Republic City.

She was going home.


	23. Meelo's Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korrasami prompt: Meelo catches them "wrestling"

“What are you guys doing?”

Korra froze an inch away from Asami’s stomach, her lips had been trailing along the bare skin. The inventor’s eyes went wide and they both shot away from each other, Asami buttoning up her shirt and fixing her jacket, while Korra pulled her jacket back over her head, “Uh, Meelo! What are you doing here!?”

“Feeding Oogi,” the tiny airbender gestured to the stack of hay the two girls had been laying on. “Dad’s running late, so he asked me to do it.”

Korra cursed in her head; she thought Oogi had already been fed.

Guess she was wrong on that one.

“What were you guys doing?” Meelo’s eyes widened. “It looks fun.”

“NONONONONONO,” Korra quickly shushed the child. “That was not fun. Most certainly not fun! Right Asami!?”

The heiress nodded along, “And dangerous too! It’s not for kids. It’s a form of….” She trailed off, her thoughts swimming for the right word. “Uh…”

“WRESTLING!” Korra shouted, “A form of very dangerous wrestling that only adults can do!”

“But why can’t I do it?” Meelo crossed his arms, “Doesn’t look dangerous.”

Because your dad will kill me for exposing you to this, Korra thought.

Asami stepped in, “Because you’ll lose your bending if you do! It’s only for adult benders, not children.”

Meelo’s face paled, “Okay I won’t do it! I love my bending! How long until I become an adult?”

“When you’re fifty and married,” Korra grumbled and looked at the rising moon; leaving Asami to smack her arm and give her a amused smile.

The Avatar grinned back and looked down at the airbender, “Alright soldier, it’s time for dinner. You go back and we’ll feed Oogi, okay?”

Meelo saluted and ran back up from the caves; his little form dashing over the land with air bending.

Asami let out a sigh, “That was close.”

Korra smirked, “You know we still have some time if you wan-“

“No Korra. I’m afraid the mood’s been ruined.”

“Aww, damn it Meelo!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Dad!”

Tenzin looked up from his rice, smiling at his oldest boy, “Yes son?”

“Korra told me about a new form of wrestling today!” Meelo grinned; excited to share what he had learned with his family.

Everyone looked up at that, a few raising an eyebrow at the paling Avatar, “Meelo NO!”

“Now wait just a minute,” Kya smirked at her nephew. “What’s this all about?”

“Well, I went to feed Oogi before dinner and I saw Korra and Asami wrestling,” Jinora choked on her food, Ikki and Bolin simultaneously gasped and covered their mouths, while Tenzin raised a testy eyebrow in the Avatar’s direction. “Asami had taken her shirt off to keep it from getting dirty, and Korra said that the wrestling was dangerous and can take your bending away unless you were an adult.”

Kya and Bumi cracked up, leaning over their food as they gasped for breath. Pema turned a light shade of red, while Tenzin’s eyes twitched in obvious anger.

Jinora and Ikki were quietly exchanging bets with Bolin, who was smiling to himself as if he knew all along.

Korra laughed nervously before outright jumping to her feet and fleeing the scene when Tenzin started yelling after her.

Asami walked into the dining room with her food, screaming when she was run down by a frantic Avatar trying to escape her angry mentor, “Korra!? What are you doing!?”

Catcalls from Bumi and Kya echoed around the room, but Asami didn’t have any time to respond before the master of the four elements lifted her to her feet and dragged her from the room, “RUN FOR IT!”

When Asami noticed the Air bending Master storming in her direction, the heiress decided running didn’t seem like too bad an idea after all.


	24. Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bookstore - You're super attractive and I stopped looking for books a long time ago.

Korra ducked behind the bookshelf; her eyes roaming over the multiple titles written across the backs.

Her eyes would venture up at the cashier every other second; the blue iris’s glancing over the beautiful worker currently behind the counter.

She’d been there almost half-an-hour already; the store didn’t have the book she had been looking for, but that cashier was just so pretty.

She really didn’t want to leave. At all.

The muscular woman risked one quick look over at the gorgeous worker, only to blush a deep red when she saw the other smiling at her.

Damn, she’s going to get found out. She needed to play it off.

Without thinking, she grabbed a few books from the shelf; they were part of some series she never heard of.

The cashier grinned as she approached the counter, “Find what you were looking for?”

“Yeah,” Korra sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “I did.”

The woman rang up the total, and Korra paid the fifteen dollars.

“Thank you,” the worker waved after her. “Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Korra grinned as she walked out the shop; letting out a quick breath as she checked the inside of the bag for the receipt.

A large blush came over her face when she saw what was written on the back.

Next time you stare at someone like that, at least by them dinner first. My number’s on the first page of the first book. Call me. ;)

Korra danced on her feet; giddiness overcame her as she opened the book to see the very number.

So the cashier wanted her to call her?

Hell yeah she will.


	25. Wu and rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra hears a rumor and becomes unreasonably jealous.

“Did you hear Asami’s dating someone?”

Korra’s head turned in the direction of Wu’s voice; the prince was talking with Mako in the hallway by the sparing room, apparently gossiping about Asami’s love life.

Before she knew it, she was walking over to where they were. She wanted to know what he thought he was saying.

Asami couldn’t be dating someone, could she?

“Hey,” Korra tried to appear nonchalant about it. “What’d you say?”

“Asami Sato is dating someone!” Wu fixed his tie, ignoring the way Mako rolled his eyes at him, “I heard someone talking about it at the train station. Apparently she’s been seen getting chummy with some of her employees, if you know what I mean.”

“It’s nothing but rumors,” Mako crossed his arms and shook his head at the fallen Prince. “You know that Wu. Asami wouldn’t do that, I doubt she even had the time for a relationship. She’s been so busy with rebuilding the city; romance probably hasn’t even crossed her mind.”

“Whatever you say,” Wu shrugged. “I know what I heard.”

“Which is wrong,” Korra huffed and crossed her arms.

Mako and Wu both raised an eyebrow at her, to which she narrowed her eyes at in return, “What!?”

“Nothing,” the firebender pointed at the watch. “I just thought you were supposed to take Asami to the island right now. She’s supposed to meet with Jinora for some air suit upgrades.”

Korra cursed and ran for the door, “I forgot. She’s waiting in the car by now.”

The three said their goodbyes and split up; Korra approached the car and hopped into the seat. Asami smiled when she showed up, “There you are, thought I would have to go and find you.”

“No,” the avatar grumbled and looked out the window; jealousy bubbled in her stomach, although she couldn’t figure out why. “Let’s go.”

Asami frowned before sighing and starting the car. The trip to the island was tense, and the ferry took far too long for Korra’s taste to complete its journey.

As soon as Asami went off with Jinora, Korra grouched over to the gazebo and pouted.

Everything was going to dust, but this is what irritates her?

She hopped up onto the railing and sighed, thinking over other things that were happening, other things she had failed to do.

Toph’s words rang in her ear, she couldn’t seem to make them go away.

Footsteps echoed in her ears and she looked behind her to Asami approaching, “I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here.”

“You’re so sweet,” Korra’s heart leapt in her chest. Asami really was a gift from the heavens.

Wu’s words came to mind, the rumor of the inventor dating someone popped it’s ugly head in her brain like a pest you couldn’t get rid of.

Immediately Korra’s mood soured and the Avatar found herself glaring down into her tea.

Asami frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been really standoffish with me since we left the mansion. Did I do something wrong?”

Korra shuffled on her feet, taking a sip of her tea as guilt took hold in her stomach, “No. It’s just something I heard. Wu was saying some rumor he heard about you.”

The heiress blinked, “Rumor? What rumor?”

“He said he heard that you were in a relationship with someone,” Korra frowned. “I didn’t like hearing him gossip like that.”

“Relationship?” Asami laughed. “I haven’t dated anyone in over three years, I think he was just upset because I turned down his offer for a date.”

“He asked you out?!” Korra felt another wave of jealousy within her, “When?”

“The opening of the train station,” Asami waved it off. “I told him no and the man-child probably had to make up some lie to cover his hurt ego.”

“Oh,” Korra sighed in relief; the tumor of jealousy dissolving in her chest. “That makes sense.”

Asami smirked and kissed Korra’s cheek, laughing when the Avatar’s face turned a bright red, “Careful Avatar, some might think you’re jealous.”

Korra had never been so relieved to see Tenzin walk up to them than she had at that moment.


	26. Death is not the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies and the other one visits the underworld to reclaim their spirit

She couldn’t let it end like this.

She couldn’t let everything go to waste.

She worked so hard to get to this point, to finally find peace with the love of her life, only to have her stolen away by that stupid oversized bug.

She was going to squash him. She was going to utterly destroy him.

How dare he take her from her, how dare he try and ruin her happiness.

She’d survived so much, went through so many trials and tribulations.

There was no way she’d let it end like this.

Korra took a deep breath, her body stopped shaking. All her fear left her, replaced with Raava’s warmth wrapping around her heart; guiding and protecting her.

That stupid bug didn’t stand a chance.

The Avatar looked around, Iroh had said this was where the spirit lived, and Raava had confirmed it.

Korra pulled out the picture she kept in her pocket, the one of the inventor that she carried around with her ever since she’d woken up to find her fiancé stolen from her, “I’m coming Asami.”

With that said she began the descent into the roots of the tree; walking right into the lair of Koh the Face-Stealer.


	27. Of werewolves and vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU prompt so how about a vampire/werewolf combo? ;)

She followed the scent all the way to the grassland’s border.

Korra narrowed her eyes, her nose twitching as she took in the rogue vampires’ scent. Whoever it was hadn’t went back into their own territory, the forest was where the vampires lived. They hated sunlight, and the tall trees provided them with cover.

But this vampire hadn’t gone into the tree line; instead they followed the border west.

Ah, Korra smirked. So they were heading towards the stream.

The werewolf lunged, changing into wolf form midair, and ran after the trail.

 

She’d get to the end of this mystery.

Asami had been running nearly all night by the time she reached the stream.

The clothes she’d stolen from one of the tribes’ hunters covered her own half-born scent well, making it so they wouldn’t be able to track her until the hunter returned from the monthly hunt in the eastern mountains and reported that his belongings had been stolen.

The hunters had just left not long before her; she had at best a week before they returned.

She wasted no time and jumped into the stream, stripping down into her wrappings and undershorts while she scrubbed the scent from the clothes.

The herb she left in her pack on the shore would continue to cover her for another two weeks at most, and that was as long as the summer storms didn’t beat her to the western hills.

Inside she shuddered to think of her father’s reaction to her desertion. The half-born was exactly that, a half vampire/half human hybrid born when their mother is turned during labor.

It was how their tribe reproduced; half-born females were fertile; after their first child is born they become full bloods.

Asami knew she was of age now, the girl was the most desired mate in their tribe; her father had already begun looking for a worthy match to sire his grandchild.

But she did not want to end up being some male’s brood mare.

After a few minutes, she decided the clothes were clean enough and waded back to the shore. The tribe would be awakening soon, she needed to put more distance between her and them.

Just as she pulled the herbs from her pack, a branch snapped behind her, and a hand closed around her throat.

A sharp knife was held to her throat, and a clearly werewolf scent wrapped around her.

“What are you doing here bloodsucker?”


	28. Of werewolves and vampires 2

Korra couldn’t believe the scent ended at the stream, she thought for sure they would continue on to the hills since they seemed to be heading in that direction.

She hid behind a tree and peaked out curiously; her claws elongated I in preparation and she pulled out the wooden shank she kept in her pocket at all times.

It was a female vampire, but what was even odder was the fact that the female seemed to be using another of her clansmen’s’ clothes to cover her scent.

Her natural scent was interesting to say the least; she’d never seen a female vampire before at least not at such a close distance. They usually stayed within the forest, although she knew some sometimes the half-born daughters would run away.

And according to this one’s scent, Korra determined she was actually a half-blood as well.

The vampire climbed out of the stream and reached for her bag, Korra flinched and a branch snapped; before she knew it she had darted behind the other and clasped a hand around her neck.

The wooden knife dug against the others’ skin, “What are you doing here bloodsucker?”

The female stiffened, a soft gasp of surprise escaped her mouth, and the werewolf almost groaned at the melodic symphony that was the vampires’ voice.

“Please, don’t hurt me,” the girl pleaded lightly; however, Korra could sense the power behind her voice. “I’m just trying to cross into the hill country.”

“Why?” Korra sniffed at the others skin, her hormones were going wild due to fear, but the werewolf could tell the other wouldn’t attack her.

She released her neck and turned the girl around.

Immediately she was captivated by her; those green eyes seemed to glow, her hair was damp, but Korra could see the shine glistening against the rising sun, and her features were so elegant and beautiful.

“I’m leaving my tribe,” the other looked around nervously. “I wanted no part with them anymore.”

“There’s got to be more than that,” Korra could smell her nervousness. “What’s the real reason?”

“Why do you care?” the vampire snapped irritably, “If you would just let me be on my way that would be wonderful.”

“You crossed werewolf land,” Korra shook her finger at the other. “It’s my job to know why? Otherwise, I wouldn’t be a very good guard for my people.”

“And if I tell you,” the girls’ eyes continued to dart around; at first Korra thought she was looking for an escape, but she realized the girl was watching out for people. “Would you let me go?”

“Yes,” Korra nodded without hesitation; she always kept her word.

“Fine,” the girl continued to look around nervously. “I’m trying to escape an arranged engagement. I don’t wish to be married to someone I have no intention of getting along with. Is that enough?”

“Arranged mating?” Korra could feel her disgust at the idea of it bubbling underneath her skin, “Vampires do that!?”

“They do,” the girl looked down. “I’m a half-born; it’s my duty to provide the tribe another member before I’m made a full vampire. Do they not do that with werewolves?”

“No!” Korra made a face, “We chose our own mates, they are not chosen for us. That’s cruel!”

“I agree,” the half-blood turned to gaze in the direction of the hills. “It’s why I’m trying to leave. Now, may I go?”

“Sure,” Korra rested on hand on her hip. “But I’ll take you to the border. You’re still on wolf land, and it’s a three-day journey to the hills. You’ll need a guide.”

The vampire blinked, a light blush formed on her face, much to Korra’s delight, “You don’t need to do that! I can take care of myself.”

“Please,” Korra scoffed. “I snuck up on you so easily. If it was another wolf, they would not have been as kind. If you run into another, I’ll be able to give you amnesty. Plus, you’ve never been this far have you?”

The girl kicked her feet bashfully, “No.”

“Then you don’t know the path as well as I do,” Korra grinned like a feral animal. “I’ve been patrolling these lands since I was a pup, and I was going to head out that way before the next full moon anyway.”

The other hesitated, a suspicious look in her eyes, before she sighed and looked down, “Fine. But I’m leaving now.”

“Go ahead,” Korra shouldered her bag. “Just try to outrun me.”

“Hmmph,” the girl rolled her eyes and held out her hand. “I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Asami.”

“Cool,” the wolf grinned once more and took her hand, shaking it firmly. “I’m Korra.”


	29. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Super romantic date where Korra gives Asami a present - written letters in response to each and every letter Asami sent her while she was gone.

“I didn’t know you like this place Korra,” Asami looked around at the reastruant. It was a high-scale place, with such elegant and grace.

It was a change compared to the nonstop takeout they had been getting the last two months, “What’s the occasion?”

“Does there have to be an occasion?” Korra smiled teasingly at her girlfriend. “Am I not allowed to spoil the greatest person in the world?”

“When you put it like that,” Asami grinned as the Avatar led her into the dining area. They had a table set up in a corner by a window overlooking the bay. The inventor sighed contently, and turned her gaze back to the bender sitting across from her.

Korra was fiddling with something in her lap, and Asami raised an eyebrow when she saw the master of the four elements actually look a little nervous, “Korra?”

The avatar jumped and smiled bashfully at her date, “Sorry. I just have something I wanted to give you. My dad sent them up from my room at home. I was so glad he was able to find them.”

“What is it?” Asami cocked her head, “One of your things?”

“You can say that,” Korra set at least five envelopes on the table. “These are only some of them. I have the rest back at the island. There’s probably about a hundred and fifty.”

Asami widened her eyes, “One hundred and fifty? Of what?”

“My letters,” Korra lowered her head. “You wrote every week, and I always wrote out a reply. It’s just… I didn’t have the confidence to actually send them. They never quite worked? Like they didn’t come out as I wanted.”

Asami let out a breath, a hand came up to her mouth, “And you kept them?”

Korra nodded once, and blinked when she felt a hand lift her chin, followed by a sweet kiss from the heiress, “That’s very sweet of you Korra.”

“Will you read them?” The avatar shuffled the old envelopes, “These are from the first month.”

“I will,” Asami reached across and grabbed one of the other’s hands in her own. “I promise.”


	30. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a stressed Asami returns from work.

Asami practically punched a hole in her door when her key got stuck in the lock.

She kicked over the plant in the entry way when she finally got inside.

And she may or may not have accidently broken a drawer in the kitchen when she slammed the thing closed a bit too hard.

Her head was pounding, and she felt like she wanted to cry. Future Industries may have been doing great, but all that meant was more work for her. She was still their leading engineer, since Varrick was taking parental leave to help Zhu LI with their newborn daughter.

Which meant that all the big government contracts and building designs had to be either made or passed through her, and it didn’t help that Raiko was still no help with dealing with the politicians from the new Earth Republic breathing down her neck about scoring some points with the Avatar?

Footsteps approached behind her, and Asami sighed and leaned back into the familiar embrace of her lover, “Hey.”

“Hmm,” Korra’s hands worked on her shoulders, rubbing out all the knots left over from hunching over paperwork all day, “Rough day?”

“You have no idea,” Asami pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m exhausted and sore. Not to mention never looking at another blueprint again.”

Korra chuckled and moved to lift her from the seat. It never stopped amazing her how strong the woman was, one arm curling under her knees and the other around her back to lift the inventor up bridal style.

“Come on,” the avatar pressed a kiss to the tired woman’s temple. “I’ll give you a massage that you can fall asleep too.”

Asami groaned and rested her head against the other’s shoulder, closing her eyes as she was moved from the kitchen and into the master bedroom, “That sounds wonderful.”


	31. Soldier Girl Comes Marching Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra is in the military and she comes home to Asami after a long tour.

Korra’s stomach fluttered with the force of a million butterflies the moment the plane touched down in La Guardia. She’d been waiting nearly a year for this day. Her two terms of service were finished, and from this day on she was free to spend her life with her friends and family.

Asami, she thought. Her wife had been almost eight months pregnant when she got called back into duty, and they were crushed when she learned she wouldn’t be around for the birth of their first child.

Mako, their friend and donor, would be there to help; his fiancé Wu was also available to help, and she knew the two of them were the best choices.

They hadn’t wanted children of their own, and decided playing the part of the cool uncles was better suited for them.

Korra stepped out of the gate and into a waiting crowd, soldiers were reuniting with their loved ones all over the place, and the woman became more desperate to see her own.

“Korra! Honey, over here!”

The soldier turned sharply in the direction of her mother’s voice, her eyes glazed with tears when she saw them waiting for her near the seats; her parents, uncle Tenzin and his family, and… dear god, Asami.

Her wife was sitting there, a bouncing little toddler in her lap, and she could swear her heart missed a beat.

Her parents were the first ones she reached, the two enveloping their daughter in their arms.

Tenzin and Pema followed, and she laughed as the four kids (well, Jinora was a teenager now) practically tackled her waist.

They let go and stepped back, leaving her to turn and face the love of her life.

Asami had tears in her eyes, she was barely six feet away from her, but she didn’t move. Korra wanted so bad to reach out and take her in her arms, to kiss every inch of the face of the woman she missed so much.

But she had something more important to focus on at the moment, and the new veteran kneeled down in front of the heiress; watching as she set the toddler on the ground.

“Go on Sokka,” Asami urged the nine months old named after their late great-uncle. “Walk to mommy.”

Korra held her arms out excitedly, waiting with bated breaths as the little boy wobbled his way across the six step margin. His green eyes were clearly Asami’s, and he squealed as he fell into his mother’s hands; a happy smile coating his face as he babbled and patted her cheeks.

Asami held a hand over her mouth as she watched, tears leaking out of her eyes. Korra probably wasn’t any better, but she reached for her wife.

She easily fell into the hug, the two of them cradling the happy little boy between them. Korra kissed her deeply; the others watching the reunion kindly, Senna openly crying as she saw her daughter finally meeting her son.

Korra rested her forehead against Asami’s, a tender smile playing on her lips, “I’m home. I’m finally home.”


	32. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami prompt: Korra is ready to propose to Asami, the only problem is that she doesn't know how. She asks a few people around air temple island, kya, tenzin, pema ect.. But in the end when she's trying to do it and she fails Asami just laughs, says yes, cause she already knew

“Tenzin!” Korra jogged down the hall, trying to catch up with her mentor, “Wait up! I need to talk to you!”

“Hmm?” The airbending master turned around in confusion, “Korra? You’re back from the Southern Water Tribe? I thought you were going to your apartment first?”

“No, no,” Korra tapped her foot nervously. “Look, I need some advice for something. You seemed like the best person to ask!”

“Very well,” Tenzin waved the Avatar into his office. “Come in then.”

Korra followed him into the room, the bender shuffled on her feet anxiously. Whatever was bothering her seemed serious enough. The father of four turned to look at her, “What is it?”

“How do you propose to someone!?” Korra stammered, “I meant the most romantic way, what do I do to make it special?!”

Tenzin blinked, “Propose? Are you going to ask Asami?”

Korra sighed and nodded, pulling a box from her sleeve. It was a velvet blue, large enough for a pendent maybe.

But Tenzin knew otherwise. He was half-water tribe himself, and his eyes widened when Korra opened the box to show off the carved circular gemstone.

 

The youngest son of Avatar Aang was at a loss for words.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He doesn’t know what to do!” Korra ranted to Pema and Kya, the two women were sitting in the courtyard, watching Rohan chasing some butterflies around the flowers, “How did he propose to you Pema!? What did he do?”

The former acolyte hummed, “He didn’t really do anything. One day he asked me over dinner if I wanted to marry and start a family.”

“Yeah,” Kya laughed. “My brother’s quite the charmer, he’s never been as romantic as Bumi or I.”

“What would you do then?” Korra turned to the water bender.

Kya cupped her chin in thought, “Umm, that’s a hard question to answer. It would depend on who I was marrying. I would do something they like with them, and propose then.”

“Yeah, but the only major thing Asami likes is racing cars,” Korra pouted. “Not exactly proposal material.”

“Just take her out to a nice dinner,” Pema shrugged. “Better yet, make it yourself. Go on a picnic, a clear beach at sunset maybe? Make it a surprise though, don’t let her figure it out.”

Korra crossed her arms, a thoughtful look on her face, “That just might work.”

‘~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra wished the drive had gone better.

While Asami was an excellent driver, others were not.

And she was not in the mood to be rear-ended on this special day. So, the grumpy Avatar had metal bended the grill and bumpers back into shape, Asami had checked to make sure they were safe, and they were on their way.

But then there had been a rockslide, and the road was blocked.

Unwilling to turn around, Korra had earth bended it clear, and they were once more on their way.

But when a tire popped because of a piece of waste metal laying in the middle of the street after a sharp turn, Korra said ‘Screw it’ and air bended them to the special meadow she had found the week prior.

Asami set out the blanket and sat down next to her, the two shared a sweet kiss before digging into the food Korra had spent hours trying to figure out, and they enjoyed a peaceful meal.

The sun began to lower in the distance, purple and pink streaks of light painted the clouds above them; Korra thought it was the perfect time to do it.

“Asami,” the avatar swallowed her fear and turned to face the inventor. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about- well ask you really, I mean it’s a question if that makes sense- plus, it’s pretty important, well at least to me it is, I’m not sure about you… that’s why… uh… oh yeah, why I was going to ask you.”

The master of the four elements stood up and pulled the other to her feet; Asami had amusement glittering in her eyes, and Korra couldn’t help but think about how beautiful the nonbender looked at that moment.

She reached into her pocket for the velvet box, only to panic when she discovered it wasn’t in there.

Korra patted every pocket she had as she looked, only to freeze when she noticed Asami bend down to pick the lost box off the ground.

It must of fell out when she had sat down.

The avatar bounced on her feet nervously as she watched her girlfriend open the box, the CEO’s went pale white, and Korra braced for rejection.

“Is this what I think it is?” Asami’s voice was quiet, her eyes still staring at the elegantly carved necklace.

“Yes,” Korra murmured and looked down. “I made it for you. It’s why I went home last week, I had my dad help me.”

Asami suddenly kissed her, full of passion and excitement that left Korra feeling her knees go weak.

The heiress pulled away and smiled widely, “Aren’t you going to help me put it on?”

Korra gasped, her eyes watered, “You mean?!”

Asami placed the necklace in her hands and turned, pulling her hair up so that the Avatar could hook the necklace around her neck and close the clasp.

Then she spun around, laughing as the bender lifted her up and peppered her face with kisses.

Korra decided the day hadn’t turned into such a disaster after all.


	33. The Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra and Asami add a new member to their family.

“She’s so tiny,” Korra cooed at the tiny baby; she was only three weeks, her biological mother had left her at an orphanage and disappeared; leaving no trace of who she was, and no one had stepped up as the father.

She was also the first one to catch their eyes when they visited the adoption agency, and had immediately fallen in love with the darling girl.

Asami adjusted her hold on the infant; she watched as the baby yawned and opened her eyes, the little blue orbs looking up at her was one of the cutest things she’d ever seen in her life, “Hey there! Someone’s finally awake.”

Korra skipped ahead and unlocked the door, the avatar was practically giddy with excitement, “Just in time too!”

The CEO of Future Industries shot her wife a smile, walking through the doorway and into the entry hall with the little bundle in her arms as the bender held the door open for them.

Korra closed the door softly behind them, coming up to press a kiss to the little babies’ head, “Welcome to your new home Navi.”


	34. Brainwashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asami has to face off against a brainwashed Korra

She didn’t know why she had to be chosen as the one to keep Korra busy; she may have been an excellent fighter, but hand-to-hand combat skills could only go so far when your opponent was a brainwashed avatar.

Asami didn’t want to think what would happen if Korra managed to land a hit. So far, the avatar had been hurdling rocks and blasts of fire at her from a distance.

The heiress wanted to kill each and every member of the Red Lotus for this; it wasn’t fair, Team Avatar had come so far only for Korra to be kidnapped at Laghima’s peak and put under some kind of mind control thanks to a rare poison Jinora had witnessed them put into her system.

Asami dodged another boulder, leaping to the side and running at the lost bender.

Korra launched a punch of fire, but the inventor ducked and came up behind her. Her glove crackled with electricity, and the Avatar went down; the southern water tribe native momentarily stunned by the volts coursing through her body.

The CEO only had a moment to brace herself as the master of the four elements swung her arms around wildly.

The ground exploded, and Asami was blasted into the rock wall thirty feet behind her.

Numbness overtook her body; all she could do was watch as members of the metal clan finally swarmed the Avatar.

Suyin and Lin, effectively finished with trapping Zaheer with the help of a tornado created by the airbenders, knelt by Korra’s side. They all stood in a circle around the avatar, watching as the metal bender removed the poison from the southerners’ body.

Korra coughed violently as the metallic liquid sloshed out of her mouth, her eyes clearing as the drug lost its’ effect over her.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, and Asami tried to stand up in order to make her way over to the group standing in front of her.

Pain seared in her chest, and a wet sensation suddenly soaked into her clothes.

She coughed once, a red stain, blood, coated her lips; the liquid dribbling down her chin. When she looked down at herself, she nearly screamed.

A long stake made out of rock, a stalagmite, about two inches wide and two feet long, had somehow impaled her through the ribcage.

Her vision swan in and out, she made a choking sound in the back of her throat as she tried to get the other’s attention.

“Guys…”

Mako turned first, and his face went pale.

Her hearing faded, her hands went cold, and she distantly remembered the wide fear-stricken blue eyes of the avatar as everything went black and she felt herself fall into the unforgiving abyss.


	35. Yoga Class AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asami the yoga instructor and Korra the hella fit girl she's crushin on

Asami was dreading having to teach another class on Monday.

Sure she loved yoga, but she also loved TV and eating ice cream as she cried over the latest episodes of her favorite shows.

The woman sighed and set her mat down in the front; her hands pulling her long wavy black hair into a bun as she inspected the people entering the room.

The one cool thing about working at a gym was the fact that you could instantly tell each and every type of person and what their specialty was.

Runners, like her, were usually lean. Weightlifters were bulky, and the rare mix of the two styles was bulky yet lean. Their muscles were visible, but easily hidden at the same time.

She didn’t see many of those; they spent most of their time out on the basketball court or the football field in the back.

The door opened once and Asami turned to look.

She instantly forgot her train of thought.

The shorter, muscular woman turned and offered a wink to the instructor when she noticed Asami staring, and the tall female felt herself go red.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be so horrible after all.


	36. New Years Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra has a plan for midnight.

There was only two minutes left until the clock hit midnight.

Korra chewed on her lip nervously and looked at the woman standing next to her, they had a penthouse on Times Square thanks to the brilliant inventor’s company; she, Asami, and Opal all roomed together. There was plenty of space, and the three were life-long friends.

But the short muscular woman had long since realized she wanted more than friendship from Asami.

And that’s what made her so much more nervous.

One minute left.

“Asami,” Korra gulped and turned to face the tall woman. “There was something I wanted to ask you before the New Year.”

“Hmm?” The heiress turned to face the other, “What is it?”

Bolin shrieked; pointing out the ball as it began to lower, “Thirty seconds!”

Korra’s voice caught in her throat; dimly she recognized the others’ excited chatter in the background, but that all seemed to fade.

Nothing mattered except for the woman in front of her.

Fifteen seconds.

“I was wondering if it would be okay if I… I…”

Asami blinked, “If you what?”

Korra’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and she once again found she couldn’t force the words from her mouth.

“I… I…”

“FIVE!”

“Korra?”

“FOUR!”

The shorter woman felt her stomach clench.

“THREE!”

A desperate plan formed in her head. She hoped Asami wouldn’t freak.

“TWO!”

Korra grabbed the taller girls face, and pulled the pale woman’s face down to her own.

“ONE!”

Their lips melted against each other.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Korra stayed still, fearing she had made a mistake.

Then Asami’s hand threaded in her hair, and she felt the inventor kiss back.

All thoughts fled her mind; pure happiness flooded her senses.

It was the perfect start to the new year.


	37. Freaky Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Korrasami Freaky Friday

Korra felt different the moment she woke that morning. Her bed was softer, her legs felt more tense, and she realized she was wearing a silk nightgown.

No, it couldn’t be. She’d never be caught dead in one of those things, it just wasn’t her style.

She threw off her covers and jumped out of bed, the place was familiar, really familiar.

Blindly, she scrambled around for the light switch; the windows blocked the sunlight really well.

Her hands found something, and she flicked the switch. Her breath caught in her throat.

She was in Asami’s room.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. How had she ended up here?

She turned to leave the room, when her eyesight caught the mirror on the vanity.

Pale skin, green eyes, long hair, and a beautiful face; there was no way this could be happening.

Hesitantly she raised a hand to her face, watching as the Asami in the reflection did the same.

Oh spirits this was bad.


	38. The Mailwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompt: I'm your mail...woman and wow, you get a lot of packages.

Asami wasn’t sure why no one ever wanted to take the southern route. It was longer hours, sure, but that also meant more money for the worker who decided to deliver the packages.

At least until she got to the house on Air Avenue.

Just walking up the steps with the dozen or so packages she delivered almost every other day was bad enough, but the children were almost all insane. The oldest, Jinora, was the only calm one who ever answered the door.

Asami grimaced as she placed the ten packages on the trolley, moving it up the incline of their driveway.

She mentally prepared herself for getting trampled, and rang the doorbell.

Immediately she could hear at least four different voices yelling over each other, and all rushing towards the door. Asami groaned lightly and braced herself for the disaster that was sure to come.

Suddenly another voice yelled something, and she heard the kids all let out a disappointed sigh from the other side of the door.

The lock clicked, and she was pleasantly surprised to see a young woman about her age open the door and greet her, “Hello! What can I do for you?”

“Packages,” Asami blushed, she’d be lying if she said the other girl wasn’t attractive. “I need a signature from someone who lives here.”

“I’ll sign it then,” the shorter female took the offered tablet; using the connected stylus to write her name.

“You live here?” Asami blinked in surprise. She’d been delivering to this house for nearly a month and never even saw her.

“I do now,” the woman smiled. “Tenzin, the owner, he’s my godfather. I’m living here during the school year.”

“Do you go to Republic University?” Asami asked curiously.

“Yep,” the other popped the ‘p’ in the word. “I’m Korra; majoring in Marine Biology, I’m here on a sports scholarship. I’m part of the martial arts team.”

“Really?!” Asami grinned, “Me too. I’m not there on a scholarship, but I’ve been on the team for a year already. I’m majoring in Buisness and Engineering.”

“That’s cool!” Korra grinned and sent the girl a wink; grabbing three boxes and setting them inside, “Guess I’ll see you around then.”

Asami nodded and waved as she turned to leave; the woman still had twelve stops left in the area, “I guess you will.”


	39. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jinora seeks Korra out for some advice.

“Korra?” The Avatar looked up from her noodles, staring at the airbending master shuffling nervously near the door, “Do you have time to talk?”

“Hmm?” Korra slurped the rest of her noodles and waved her hand, “Come on in, what’s on your mind?”

“It’s stupid,” Jinora looked down; the younger teen sitting down next to the older bender. “How long have you and Asami been dating now?”

“Umm,” Korra tapped her chin. “About eight months? It’ll been nine in a week.”

“And have you…” Jinora blushed, “Have you two done anything?”

“Uhh,” Korra’s face turned a bright red. “That’s…. Ugh, why do you want to know?”

The airbender looked down, “Kai and I have been dating close to four years now. We’re both getting older. What am I suppose to do when we want to go to that level?”

“Oh,” Korra relaxed a bit; Jinora had come to her for advice, not to interrogate her about Asami. “That’s hard to explain. Even if you feel you’re ready for something like that, it’s difficult to understand the repercussions that can happen. It’s something you and Kai need to talk about.”

“We have,” Jinora sighed. “But neither of us can ever seem to make a decision. I love him and he loves me, but I just don’t know if we’re ready yet.”

“Then wait until you both are,” Korra patted her on the back. “If he truly loves you, and I’m sure he does, he’ll wait until your both ready. Does that help?”

“Yeah,” Jinora hugged the avatar and stood up. “Thanks Korra, I can always count on you.”

The master of the four elements grinned and saluted the eldest grandchild of Aang and Katara, “I’m happy to help.”


	40. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra has a championship game.

Korra felt the nerves building in her chest. It was almost time for the game to start.

And Asami was nowhere to be found.

She raked her eyes over the stands once more, her blue irises desperate to see the form of her longtime girlfriend.

It was the championship game, Korra wanted Asami to be there. There was no greater reason for her to win other than Asami; she was the force that drove her to be great.

In the same way, she was the same for Asami.

The engineering major was at the state championship qualifier match for Tennis all day; Korra had even watched her first match in the morning before she had to return to the soccer field to warm up.

The soccer player felt her stomach drop when the ref’s whistle blew sharply, and the game blasted into gear.

Dodge, kick, slide, kick, dodge. Her mind went on autopilot; it was a clear run to the goal, she could make it.

A defender came at her, and Korra navigated around the opposing player; keeping the ball close to her feet.

There! 

Her leg kicked out, and she watched as the ball sailed through the goalie’s hand; the buzzer sounded and her team took the lead.

The stands exploded with cheers, and Korra turned to look quickly.

There in the front, standing in her tennis outfit with Korra’s varsity jacket wrapped around her, stood the love of her life.

A smile spread across her face, and Asami winked and blew a kiss her way.

Korra’s spirits lifted, and she jogged back to her spot.

The buzzer sounded again, the ref set the ball into place, a shrill whistle, and the game was on.


	41. Soul Mates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra finds her soul mate.

Korra had never really cared for the bluish-white ribbons around the inside of her forearm, they never grew like her parents had; their ribbons had melded together the first time they had shook hands, and their individual patterns were now intertwined with their soul mate’s pattern.

She never understood the dynamics of it, Katara had always told her to think of them like tattoos. Whenever Korra would finally touch her intended’s hand, her tattoos would imprint around the others, while her soul mates would do the same to her arm.

In the end, the ribbon tattoos (birthmarks if you want to get technical) would curl around each other, and the world would know the avatar had found the one she was always meant to be with.

It’s why when she looked down to see the ribbons glowing slightly after she had arrived in Republic City; she’d known she made the right choice.

Air bending was the reason she had came here, but discovering that her soul mate was somewhere in the city was what really excited her.

Korra would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed when it didn’t turn out to be Mako, the firebender was handsome and attractive, and Korra had somehow managed to develop quite the crush on her new team-mate.

Still, she knew better; her arm had started to burn around the glowing ribbons the night of the gala, she asked Tenzin about it and he had smiled gently and told her she would probably meet her better half soon.

Its why when her arm had started pulsing in the middle of the party, she’d slipped away before Tarrlok (did I spell that right?) could corner her about his taskforce, and slinked onto the outside balcony.

It was only when she grasped her arm and cursed, did she realize she wasn’t the only one there.

Another woman with long dark silky hair was standing by the railing; Korra felt her heart skip a beat. Her arm longed to reach for the other, to complete the bond. Instantly she knew why she felt the need to slip away onto the balcony, it was where her soul mate had escaped too.

The woman turned and widened her eyes; Korra could clearly see the ribbon’s printed on her skin glowing and pulsing under the thin material of her sleeves.

Without hesitating they reached out with their respective arms, their hands clasped, and the burning pain diminished significantly.

Korra watched as the ribbons on her arm seemed to travel over her skin and on to the other’s, twisting around the dark red colored tattoos that moved from her soul mates skin and onto the avatar’s.

The ribbons pulsed three times, and melted onto the new skin; then they retreated, leaving behind the permanent mark behind on their arms.

No longer was her arm only occupied by her own ribbons, now she had the other’s unique color twirling around her own; looking at the beautiful woman Korra was pleased to see her own ribbon pattern on the other’s arm, mixing with the dark red she had been born with.

The glow stopped, but neither removed their hands; instead they looked into each other’s eyes, wondering what type of person they were bonded to.

Korra swallowed her nerves and grinned, “Hi.”

A tender smile broke across the other’s face, and the avatar swore she felt her heart flutter, “Hi.”

“I’m Korra,” The bender stood a little straighter; she felt the need to impress this woman. “Avatar Korra if you need the official title.”

“Avatar?!” Surprise filtered across the alluring face, filling her intoxicating green eyes, “And you’re my soul mate?!” She tried to bow, which was a little difficult to do considering they were still holding hands, “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“No need,” Korra smiled and pulled her up from the bow. “But I would be honored if you graced me with your name.”

“Oh,” A light blush appeared on the pale woman’s face, coloring the creamy skin a slight red. “It’s Asami. Asami Sato.”

This time it was Korra’s turn to be surprised, “Sato as in satomobiles? As in Future Industries?”

“That’s the one,” Asami grinned lightly. “I’ve designed some of them myself.”

“Well then,” Korra breathed in amazement. “That’s incredible! You must be really smart!”

“Ehh,” the inventor shrugged modestly. “I’ve been told time to time.”

“Wow, when Tenzin told me I would meet my soul mate tonight, I wasn’t expecting someone this awesome,” Korra smiled hugely; Asami laughed and the avatar could swear she had never felt this elated before.

“Tenzin?” Asami blinked, “Councilman Tenzin? Avatar Aang’s son?”

“The one and only,” Korra grinned, something clicked into place. “Would you like to meet him?”

“Sure!” Asami smiled, “That would be amazing. I’ve only seen him around before. I’d love to meet an airbending master.”

“Come on,” Korra tugged on her hand; effectively dragging the beautiful woman back into the party. “I’ll introduce you.”

Asami’s eyes lighted up, and the master of the four (three, airbending was being stubborn) elements felt elation like never before.

She’d truly made the right decision coming to Republic City.


	42. Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra awakens something not human.

_Korra shuddered in fear, she should of never went rock climbing today; she’d found that stupid cave and disturbed… something not quite human._

_A rock clattered to her left, a humming voice, and the woman had only a moment before a hand wrapped around her throat and pinned her to the wall._

_Teeth ripped into her neck, a scream tore out of her throat, and darkness claimed her soul._

“AHH!” Korra launched up off the bed, and looked around frantically. Pain seared in her neck and she grasped at the bandages covering the wound.

She was alive. She didn’t know how, but she was alive.

“So, you’re finally awake.”

Korra shot around to look at the door; she was in a rather fancy hotel room, with a beautiful woman standing in the doorway.

Instantly, Korra stepped back in fear. Those eyes, those were the eyes.

“You!” She tried to be brave, but her neck was pulsing with pain, “What are you!”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m a girl,” the other woman tilted her head to the side in amusement. “And what this generation calls a… vampire? I’m not sure if that’s correct, but you seem to get the idea.”

“You bit me!” Korra shrieked in outrage, “You fucking bit me!”

“Well duh,” the lady shrugged. “I was hungry and you’re a sleeper.”

“Sleeper?” Korra knitted her eyebrows together, “What’s a sleeper?”

“Someone with immortal blood in their ancestry,” the vampire waved a hand. “You wouldn’t of been able to wake me if you weren’t. And I’ve been sleeping for a while. When I smelled your scent, I knew immediately. This one had to be turned.”

“Turned?” Korra felt dread rising in her stomach, “What do you mean turned?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” the immortal chuckled, and Korra felt a pleasant feeling travel down her spine, “You’re changing into something like me.”

“I…” Korra’s lip quivered, “No…”

“Yep,” the woman spread her arms in a slightly sarcastic gesture, but Korra could sense she was telling the truth. Her arms and legs felt stronger, she felt taller, more confident. And she hadn’t even realized it until now; she hadn’t even been breathing.

Fear grasped her heart, and Korra stumbled backwards and back onto the bed, “I can’t be. I just can’t…”

The lady shook her head and sighed, “It’s hard at first, but you’ll get over it.” She moved to exit the room, throwing a quick grin over her shoulder, “But know this, once you accept it, it won’t get much easier. That’s the price you pay for immortality.”

The woman left the room, leaving a distraught Korra to sink back onto the bed and cry.

She really shouldn’t of went rock climbing.


	43. Runaway Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a princess meets a merchant.

Korra pushed through the crowd, the young woman skipping through the rolls of people and expertly weaving side to side in case she was being followed.

It had been nearly a week since she’d run away from her tribe, the freedom that had came with choice delighted the secret princess.

Now she needed to reach the pier and hitch a ride on the ferry to the Earth Kingdom across the waterway. It was a two day trip, and would be expensive; however, she stashed enough gold to last her a solid year.

Suddenly a merchant rolled a cart to the path, Korra tripped as she tried to correct her stride, and the runaway crashed into the female vender standing to the side.

“Agh!” Korra braced herself, grabbing the vendor and using the force of the fall to cause them to roll once in order to keep the impact from breaking bone.

The muscular princess ended up on top, her arms ended up around the back of the other and keeping their bodies pressed tightly together.

Korra stuttered nervously and untangled their limbs, standing and holding out her hand to help the other to her feet.

The vendor laughed accepted the offered hand, “That was quite the surprise.”

Korra’s voice froze in her throat; a blush immediately covered the expanse of her face.

Wow, this lady was beautiful.

“I’m… uh… I’m really sorry about that, uh, hehe,” Korra sheepishly looked down. “I was trying to get to the ferry. Wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going.”

“It’s alright,” the merchant smiled. “I was heading that way too. I’m supposed to catch the next one.”

“Oh,” Korra smiled hopefully. “Would you like for me to help you? It’s the least I could do for running you over like that.”

“Sure,” the vendor held out a hand. “I’m Asami.”

“Asami,” Korra took her hand and shook it firmly; the princess was enamored with the beautiful stranger, her green eyes etched themselves into her brain. “It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Asami turned back to the cart and began to pull. Korra pushed from the back; her mind was a storm of thoughts.

This had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.


	44. Suave Korra Fail 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra fails at seduction epically.

Asami was in the middle of a particularly difficult piece of paper work when Korra had decided to swagger into her office; the Avatar had a look on her face that made the inventor think she probably lost all hope of completing her paperwork.

“Korra,” the heiress smiled in greeting, accepting a kiss from the smirking woman. “What are you doing here?”

“I have to have a reason to see my wonderful fiancé?” Korra held a hand over her heart, “So disappointing.”

“Korra…” Asami raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “What are you doing here?”

Korra blanched before leaning across the desk, purposely flexing her biceps in an attempt to show off. The avatar slyly smiled, “I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh really?” Asami sighed, “It seems an awful lot like you’re trying to get in my pants.”

“Would that be so ba-aghgulf!” The avatar inelegantly rolled off the desk; her grip on the stack of papers she was leaning on gave way, and the bender went one way while the important paperwork Asami had to finish went the next.

Korra looked sheepishly at her fiancé, “Sorry…”

“KORRA!”


	45. Brainwashed 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra realizes what happened.

When Korra felt the poison lose its’ hold over her, the avatar had wanted to cry in relief. Memories of what she had done flooded her like a river; shame filled her to her very core.

Su and her father hovered over her like a protective wall, and she watched with mesmerized eyes as the metal bender bent the metallic poison away from her.

“Dad,” Korra’s eyes glimmered with emotion, relief filtered through her body like a gentle breeze. “You’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” Tonraq touched his daughter’s face. “And you’re safe.”

Everyone gathered around her; relieved smiles, happy airbenders, Tenzin and his siblings, they were all okay.

But something was missing. No, someone was missing.

Tiredly she dragged her eyes over the other’s searching for the reason she felt so uneasy.

“GUYS!”

Immediately, everyone turned in Mako’s direction, and Korra felt her heart drop.

Asami had been hurt, no. Asami had been impaled.

And it was all her fault.

The heiress took struggling breaths; Mako lunged for her, trying to reach her before she fell unconscious.

Korra cried out hopelessly, her eyes turned to saucers as she watched the inventor’s head fall limply. Her chest stopped rising, and the woman became still.

“No!” Korra tried to stand, but her legs gave out underneath her; tears filled her eyes, “NO!”

Mako and Lin were already at Asami’s side, trying desperately to revive the brilliant engineer.

Tonraq kept his hold on his daughter, nodding at Su to go help the others with the nonbender. Kya was helped over to their friend by Opal, who retreated back to Bolin, her face deathly pale and tears falling down her face.

Korra felt despair rise within her; this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening, it was a bad dream, it was all just a bad dream.

It had to be.

Ikki and Meelo were led away with Pema, their mother holding the two of them close to her, while Tenzin went to help with the fallen nonbender.

The group surrounding Asami worked quickly, trying everything they could to bring her back.

But it wasn’t enough.

Korra watched heartbrokenly as Kya turned to Lin and Tenzin, and shook her head in the negative; a sad look coated her face.

Tonraq instantly knew he had to remove Korra from the area, the avatar was already critically injured herself; a few airbenders helped carry his screaming daughter away from the area.

“NO! NO PUT ME DOWN!” Korra kicked and struggled, spitting flames from her mouth and cursing every person around her, “LET ME DOWN!” She reached out for the still form dozens of feet away, the body concealed from her view, “ASAMI! ASAMI I’M SORRY! I’M SO SO SORRY!”

Tenzin looked over his shoulder at his student, giving the bender one sad look. Korra cried out in frustration, not noticing when Tonraq pulled out a vial and needle he had received back home from Katara. A sharp pang originated in Korra’s thigh, and the avatar felt the world go dark.


	46. Soul Mates AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the trip to the spirit world leads to a different discovery.

The moment they came up to the stream, Korra automatically had an idea flash into her mind, “SWIMMING!”

Asami jumped in alarm at the sudden outburst, “What!?”

“Swimming,” Korra grinned and kicked off her boots. “Come on, we’ve been hiking all day, let’s take a break and enjoy the water! I’m dying to wet my feet.”

“Okay, okay,” Asami chuckled and set down her pack besides a tree. “Let me just change into my suit.”

“Alright,” Korra pointed at another tree a few meters away. “I’ll change over there. You change behind this one.”

“Okay,” turned to her bag and unzipped it; pulling out the one-piece bathing suit she had packed for their adventure. She shrugged off her jacket and went to put it in the bag, when a gasp dragged her attention back over to where the Avatar had turned to grab her own bag.

“Your arm,” Korra had gone pale; her hand shook nervously as she took in the sight.

Asami looked at her right hand and froze; ribbons were imprinting on her skin, the tattoos that had slowly started to appear the last three years were glowing and pulsing sporadically.

The heiress cursed herself, she should of checked to make sure Korra had went behind the tree before taking her jacket off.

Now the avatar was privy to the marks on her arm.

The marks that matched the ones on the bender’s own limb.

“How long have you had them?” Korra’s voice shook uneasily, Asami could tell she was nervous.

The inventor looked down and sighed, “Three years, maybe more. Since we started searching for airbenders.”

“All this time you knew?” Korra blinked unbelievably. “And you never said anything? You saw my marks when you helped me after the battle with Zaheer, you had to notice.”

“Your marks were just beginning to come in Korra,” Asami sighed. “I barely was able to make them out. And you weren’t exactly in a good place to talk with about it at the moment.”

Korra flinched, “I know. It’s just…” The bender walked over and took the CEO’s bare arm, “Wow. I knew I liked you, but this is amazing. You’re my soul mate.”

She traced her fingers over the sensitive marks, watching as they faded into the unmarked skin; leaving behind the permanent tattoo left over, “My soul-mate.”

Asami squealed as Korra suddenly spun her in a circle, lifting the blushing inventor off the ground, “KORRA!”

The only reply she got was the ecstatic laugh of the happy avatar.


	47. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is terrified.

Asami was so nervous, she felt like she was going to throw up.

Tonraq and Senna had always liked her, they saw her as a positive influence on Korra’s life; she worked hard to keep her company, she worked hard to master hand to hand combat, she worked hard to become the brightest mind of her age.

They respected that.

However, she didn’t know if they would respect the news that she was dating their daughter.

“It’s fine,” Korra reached over and grabbed her girl’s hand. “They love you. It’s already obvious. My dad wouldn’t even smile at Mako, and he’s hugged you twice since you’ve gotten here.”

“Yeah but we haven’t told him yet,” Asami rubbed her hands on her skirt, wiping the moisture off her palms. “He might not understand.”

“My parents are some of the most accepting people I know,” Korra reassured the nervous heiress. “Don’t worry about it. I mean my mom already basically accepted you as her daughter after your father passed. Nothing will go wrong.”

Asami opened her mouth to speak, when Tonraq and Senna entered the dining room; their faces lighting up when they spotted the two women.

‘Oh spirits,’ Asami thought. ‘Here we go.’


	48. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is lost and Korra sees red.

Asami had been kidnapped before; being a member of Team Avatar and the CEO of probably the most influential company in the world pretty much guaranteed that.

But they never harmed her.

She was too valuable, and that was what gave her the ability to fight back and get away when she was fifteen and a rival company stole her from her school, or when her and Korra had been captured by the Earth Queen’s forces.

This wasn’t the same. The guards leered at her, they took her jacket, her boots, every chance they had they were harassing her.

The only reason she hadn’t been completely molested yet was probably fear of her wife, Korra. They’d kidnapped her to get to the avatar; some radical political group who believed males were superior in every way and didn’t take kindly to having a female avatar.

Asami couldn’t believe it, after all Korra had done for the world, people like this still existed. It sickened her.

It was the fifth day that Asami started to lose track of time; it was the second week when Asami began to lose the will to fight; it was the end of the first month when the CEO couldn’t stay conscious for more than a few minutes at a time due to starvation.

They only fed her once every two days, they kept her tied to that same uncomfortable chair, and they regularly came in and beat her just for laughs.

Asami began to crack. Her eyes dulled, her hair was matted with blood from a cut on her forehead the bald brown-eyed guard regularly reopened.

And she was so weak; she could no longer stand of her own will-power.

“Ah, how’s our favorite guest today?”

Asami looked down irritably as the worst guard waltzed in; unusually he was devoid of the cane he used to beat her arms with, but the heiress didn’t pay any attention to it.

“Not talking?” The man chuckled and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up and face him. His face was ugly and bruised, his dark eyes disgusted her, and he was missing his three front teeth, “I guess we can make you.”

“What-?” She only had a moment to breath before his fist crashed into her stomach; blood sprang to her mouth, a horrible gasp for air following as the wind was knocked out of her.

Hands grabbed at her, someone shoved a bag over her head, causing the panicking woman to struggle against her bonds.

A knife wedged itself between the ropes binding her to the metal chair and her skin, cutting like a double edged sword; moving through the ropes, while leaving gashes behind on her skin.

Asami had to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction, she refused too.

A strong grip pulled her out of the chair; her hands were bonded behind her back due to a metal bender and a tube of iron.

Someone grabbed her roughly and pushed her to the ground; the once proud female landing with a thud. Laughter filled her ears, dirty, nasty, horrible laughter everywhere.

“Let’s see how talkative you are after this,” the worst man clicked his tongue; a leering tone to his perverted voice. “We’re moving you out of this hideout and back to Ba Sing Se. I figured I’d leave you a little going away present while I still can.”

He grabbed at her shirt and despair filled her mind. The inventor’s struggling turned frantic, screaming and kicking out at her attacker. Not this, anything but this.

A sharp pang registered to her mind as her head snapped to the side, and it took the CEO a minute to realize she’d been backhanded. Hard.

“No,” Asami nearly cried. “Not this, please.”

“Just relax sweetheart,” the man chuckled ominously. “Maybe you’ll like it.”

Her shirt was ripped open; her dirtied and worn out skirt from the day she was abducted from Future Industries’ parking garage was hustled up her thighs.

Tears were rolling down the sides of her face as she fought in vain; the other guards held her arms down, watching with unsympathetic gazes.

‘Korra!’ She pleaded in her mind for the one she could always count on; for the one she gave her life to. ‘Please, I need you! Help! Please! Please!’

She knew it was a long-shot, but it was the only thing she could think of. Maybe if her wife was meditating she’d sense her? She didn’t know, but it was all she could do to keep from breaking.

Just as the rapist managed to spread her clenched-shut legs, an explosion echoed into the small room.

“What was that?” The men stepped back from her and looked at the door nervously.

The molester froze and stared angrily at his subordinates, “What?! Get over here and hold her down!”

“Sir,” one of the men shuffled uncomfortably. “It sounded like an explosion. Shouldn’t we check it out?”

“Not until I teach this whore a lesson,” the man snarled at the other. “Now get over here and hold her down!”

They frowned but moved back over to where they were before.

Asami felt the slight sliver of hope in the back of her mind incinerate. She couldn’t stop this; the freak was really going to rape her.

The cruel man looked back down at her and grinned savagely, “Now, where were we-“

The door was blown off its hinges, and the four men in the room went flying across in a flurry of wind.

“How dare you!” the familiar voice floated into her hearing, the outrage and pure hate made her stomach flip, “How dare you touch her! How dare you take her! I should rip you apart!”

A few faces suddenly leaned over her, coming into her blurring vision. Tenzin, Jinora, Opal, and Lin Beifong looked grimly at her, but she could see the relief flooding across their faces, “You’re alive.”

“I am?” Asami didn’t trust herself. Maybe this was just one huge dream?

“You are,” Tenzin smiled gently at her, placing a hand over her forehead in a fatherly gesture. “And you’re safe too.”

Jinora and Opal helped her sit up, carefully removing her bloodstained white blouse off her torso and wrapping a large jacket around her scarred body.

“It’s bad,” Opal’s eyes were sad and angered. The airbender gently pulled her to her feet, helping her to sit back into the same chair she had been imprisoned in for the last torturous month. “You’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I don’t know if Meelo will agree with that sentiment,” Asami smiled shakily. Her sense of humor breaking through as relief slowly made it’s way through her body.

Jinora shook her head, “He’ll deal.”

Tenzin and Lin had disappeared from sight, and her neck hurt too much to try and track their movements; however, if the sounds of fighting on the other side of the room said anything, they were busy at the moment.

Opal and Jinora looked up at approaching footsteps and backed away, not uneasily, they were simply giving someone space.

The pattern to the steps were familiar, and Asami felt her spirits soar as the person of interest collapsed in front of her chair; immediately burying her head in her lap, sobbing quietly as she clung to her legs.

“Korra,” Asami ran a hand through the Avatar’s hair; her fingers tangling in the missed texture.

“I thought you were dead,” Korra sobbed. “They sent pieces of your blood covered clothes. They bragged about your death to the police. They found so many bodies; burned to death, unrecognizable. They all resembled you. I thought… I thought I lost you.”

“I’m here,” Asami felt tears building in her eyes; tiredness set in her bones, the arms that wrapped carefully around her waist engulfed the woman in a safety net. “I’m here.”

“I love you,” Korra pressed a kiss to her mouth; Asami leaned into it, relishing in the touch of the soft lips, now gnawed on from worry. “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Asami grabbed the Avatar’s face, aware of the tears coating the bender’s cheeks, of the tears tracking down her own face. “I love you more.”

Korra chuckled weakly; her voice cracking with emotion, “Not possible.”

“Yes possible,” Asami groaned lightly; her body was numb in some places, and hurting unbelievably in others.

The avatar caught on immediately, and lifted her from the chair; holding the woman bridal style. Asami rested her head against the other’s shoulder, her eyes drifted open and closed, blinking slowly.

If it was from exhaustion or her injuries, she didn’t know. All that the heiress could register was the fact that she was safe in the arms of the one she loved.

Opal and Jinora flanked them as they left the room, the beaten and bloody bodies of her captors as they struggled to breathe were the last thing in her mind.

Her eyes flickered closed; Bolin’s voice appeared in her ears, as did Mako’s and other’s.

“Rest,” Korra whispered in her ear. “You need it.”

Asami didn’t argue, and finally lowered her defenses; allowing her exhaustion to overpower her, and she fell into sweet dreamless sleep.


	49. Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which werewolf!Korra imprints on a camping hiker.

Asami had a unique fascination with backpacking; she always liked exploring the small forests on her father’s property.

But cowering in her tent, listening to what sounded like a cow-sized wolf prowling around the perimeter of her camp seriously killed any excitement she had about the remaining three days of her trip.

The heiress huddled inside her sleeping bag, keeping the small handheld gun close to her body. Maybe the wolf would lose interest if she didn’t move, if she didn’t give any indication that she was there anymore.

The pitter-patter of the rain steadily coming down on the tarp over the tent steadied her nerves, the growl of the wolf faded away shortly after; the sound of the large animal retreating into the bushes and moving away from where she was camped was like music to her ears.

The rain really had started pouring at that time, and despite the tenseness in her bones, her raging paranoia that the predator was still watching her, the young adult slowly found herself falling asleep; the gun still clenched in her hand.

When a loud growl tugged her out of her sleep, a cool breeze caressing her skin like a lover’s touch, Asami immediately knew she made a mistake.

Before the inventor could even scream, something bit down on her sleeping bag; the sharp canines barely missed her feet, and the heiress was dragged out of her tent and into the pouring rain.

The sleeping bag was yanked off her, leaving the woman lying in gray sweats and a white long-sleeved tee-shirt that quickly dirtied in the mud she was left in.

Asami struggled to her feet, and jumped back when a clawed paw aimed to push her down from the attacking animal cut across her chest. The scratch wasn’t bad, but it ripped straight through her shirt and bra, leaving the bleeding wound exposed to the elements.

The hiker blinked back a scream at the pain, a cry escaping her chest when she was suddenly knocked to the ground; the wolf leaned over her, it had snow white fur with streaks of, was that blue?

She could barely believe it was natural, but it looked as if the wolf had streaks of blue fur on its’ side and framing the similar blue eyes of the beast.

Asami gasped when she saw the intelligence in the blue-eyes, they looked… was her mind deceiving her, or did they look remorseful?

It didn’t seem possible, but the wolf stopped growling and lowered its’ head to the long cut running across Asami’s bare chest; the heiress squirmed in discomfort when she felt the animal run its’ tongue along the length of the wound and pulled away, the wolf nuzzling its’ nose in her bare neck.

What the heck was going on? Asami could barely think straight; pure fear ran through her veins, and she froze when she felt the teeth sink into her collarbone.

Bone-chilling numbness settled into her bones; suddenly it wasn’t just her, she felt something else.

No, she felt someone else in her mind; a presence that definitely hadn’t been there before.

The wound on her chest stopped hurting and the wolf pulled its’ head away from her collarbone and howled at the moon. A long, victorious howl of an animal celebrating a hunt; as if the beast had just won a battle it’d been fighting its’ whole life.

The rain pounded down on her body, chilling her skin. Blood from the bite on her shoulder mixed with the water, but it didn’t hurt. Just the same numbness from before, as if her body was adjusting to something so foreign it didn’t know exactly how to react.

Tiredness ran amuck in her body, her muscles relaxed, and her eyes slowly slid closed.

The last thing she saw was the most shocking of her life.

The wolf changed, right in front of her eyes, the wolf slowly changed into a human female form.

The blue eyes seared into her soul, and everything went dark.


	50. Werewolf AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami wakes in a strange place.

The ache in her shoulder is what finally brought her out of unconsciousness; the inventor groaned as she sat up and looked around, she was in some kind of cave.

There was a fire in the center of the room, with a small opening in the ceiling to allow the smoke to escape. Almost like a vent.

The entrance to the small cave was covered by a deer pelt, acting as a door to the place. It was roomy, the bed she laid on was hand carved with a feather mattress and animal pelts covering the small bed. The area was covered in rugs and other things, decorating the dull walls of the stone room.

The laughter of children and the swift sounds of their footsteps passing outside the room was apparent, followed by the sound of a man criticizing them for running around.

Asami froze in fear, whoever was out there was unfamiliar; they seemed friendly enough, but she’d been kidnapped and brought here against her will.

The heiress took in a sharp, silent breath.

She’d been brought here by a wolf; a wolf that had turned into a human.

It wasn’t possible. Asami took a deep breath, her hand traveling to her abdomen and the rest of the body; she checked for signs of damage.

Instead she found bandages and a deer-skin shirt that wrapped around her chest; leaving her shoulder’s bare.

Her sweats were still on, and miraculously free of mud; however, she had been changed and cared for. Someone had tended her wounds.

The sound of footsteps entered her ears, along with a merrily humming voice. The flap to the entrance moved, and inside walked the same woman from before.

Or more specifically, the woman that had once been a wolf; the same one who must of brought her here.

“So you’re awake,” the woman had long brown hair and blue eyes, a darker skin tone, and bluish-white markings on her exposed arms and legs. She had a deerskin tunic that reached mid-thigh, with animal pelt shorts underneath. “I’m glad. That means Kya’s healing worked. We weren’t sure if a regular human would react as well.”

“What are you talking about?” Asami back up towards the wall; she was still on the bed, but her stomach twisted nervously when she thought of the wolf that attacked her. “You! You tried to att-“

“I wasn’t trying to kill you if that’s what you’re wondering,” the girl leaned against the wall, a wolfish smile on her face. “I just had to mark you, and bring you back here.”

“Mark me?” Asami’s heart was thumping loudly in her chest, “I’ve just been kidnapped and attacked by a wolf that turned into you. What is so important that you had to ‘mark’ me and drag me back here!?”

“My mate,” the girl smirked. “You’re on wolf land honey. Surely your government told you the west forests were off limits. Didn’t they ever tell you why?”

“No,” Asami bit her lip. Maybe hiking through the forbidden areas was a bad idea. “Your mate?”

“Yep,” the woman grinned and walked over to where she was positioned on the bed, running her hand over her cheek. Sparks shot throughout her body, a warm blush spread across her face that she was sure the wolf girl could hear, “Welcome to the pack. I’m Korra, your mate.”


	51. Werewolf AU 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami has no idea what the heck is going on.

Asami had always been good with directions, but the stupid cave system the air clan lived in was horrible; it was freaking horrible.

Korra, her so called mate, was apparently an important member of the werewolf tribes, a liaison between the four that lived in what she thought was simply private property. The city government always told them to stay away from the cutoff forests, but she had never known why until now.

Werewolves were real. They were very real.

The water and air clans lived in the east side, while the fire and earth clans lived in the west. Apparently they were family groups of up to a thousand each; they simply preferred different lands from each other.

The ruler of the Fire Tribe was a werewolf named Izumi, the ruler of the Water Tribe was Korra’s father, the ruler of the Earth Tribe was a woman named Suyin Beifong, and the ruler of the Air Tribe was a man named Tenzin. He was nice and treated her well, and his wife Pema, a human like her, was fun to talk with.

The caves they stayed in were for birthing, Pema was due any day now, and the whole tribe was camped out in the underground system.

Dozens of rooms ran for at least a mile, and it was nearly impossible to navigate; Korra usually showed Asami around, but the woman was off hunting with Tenzin’s oldest child, Jinora, and a few of the water tribe members staying with them.

The Air and Water clans worked closely together, their last leaders had even married; Tenzin himself was a half-blood, but you’d hardly tell just by looking at him.

“Are you lost again?”

Asami jumped and looked around, “Ikki! I didn’t hear you there; do you know how to get back to my chambers?”

“Yep,” the small girl grinned, showing off her wolfish fangs, and pointed down the hall. “Korra’s quarters are down this way.”

Asami followed the eight year old, smiling as she listened to the endless babble leaving the young girl’s mouth. Ikki and Meelo were character’s for sure, Jinora was quiet and collected; a curious soul who had hounded her for information regarding human settlements.

Soon enough the walls began to look familiar, and in no time she found herself standing in front of the deerskin flap for a door, “Thanks Ikki,” Asami ruffled the werewolf’s hair. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“It’s no problem!” Ikki grinned and ran off down the hall, “I’ll see you at dinner!” The girl turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

Asami chuckled and walked into the room, she settled on the bed and kicked of the fur moccasin’s Pema had given her when the other’s failed to realize her body temperature didn’t run as warm as theirs’ did.

She was tired; she’d spent all day trying to map out the labyrinth of tunnels and had no luck.

The room Asami shared with Korra was bigger than most due to the wolf’s influencial position, the tribes believed she had been born with their guardian spirit, Raava, inside of her. Apparently, it was part of a reincarnation cycle; every lifetime a child with great power was born to one of the tribes, and it was their job to keep the clans safe and at peace.

She wouldn’t have believed it either, until she saw Korra’s eyes glow after getting excited and accidently activating her power.

The human female sighed and worked out a kink in her shoulder, even though they shared a room, Korra would sleep near the fire in her wolf form; Asami was still sore about the whole ‘you’re my mate so I have to attack and kidnap you thing.’

For werewolves it was normal; for humans, not so much.

The heiress lay down and closed her eyes, drifting into a calm sleep.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra woke her shortly before dinner, the werewolf stomped inside; huffing and puffing angrily, muttering curses in a language Asami couldn’t understand.

The warrior was covered in blood; not hers,’ the girl didn’t have a cut on her, but she was covered in blood.

“What happened?” Asami sat up in the bed, fixing her shirt and watching Korra pace back and forth irritably.

“Nothing!” Korra snapped at her, barring her teeth in an defensive gesture she had come to recognize.

Asami recoiled, her eyes widening at the unusual show of aggression, “What’s wrong with you!?”

“I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!” Korra suddenly roared and stormed out; simultaneously shifting into wolf form and charging down the hall, a yelp told her the young woman must of ran into someone, and it took a minute for the familiar form of the healer Kya to show up.

“What’s wrong with her?!” Asami shot to her feet, pointing out the door in the direction the alpha wolf had escaped, “Why is she acting like that?”

Kya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “I don’t know. She was jumpy and cranky after she dropped Jinora off at my chambers to heal a wound, but neither of them would tell me why.”

“Did she?” Asami muttered, rubbing her hand across her collarbone, her fingers idly tracing the scar of the bite Korra left on her.

Kya’s eyes locked onto the scar and a light bulb went off in her head, “Have you two been sleeping in the same bed?”

Asami blushed crimson, “NO! I’ve only know her a couple of weeks; regardless of this whole ‘mating’ thing!”

“Ohhhh,” Kya snorted and covered her mouth. “I know what’s going on. I’ll be right back, gotta go talk some sense into the rutting child.”

“Wait what?!” Asami called after the healer, watching as she disappeared out the entrance and around a corner, “What is that suppose to mean!?”


	52. Werewolf AU 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an explanation is given.

Asami had been talking with Jinora and her mother when Korra came sulking into the main chamber.

Pema and her daughter exchanged knowing looks, before excusing themselves and heading back to their family chambers.

Korra shuffled on her feet nervously as Asami stood up, her arms crossed over her chest in an expectant manor, “Well?”

“I’m sorry for acting like that,” Korra looked down guiltily. “I didn’t mean to; I was in a bad state of mind, and I didn’t really realize what I was doing.”

“Kya called you a rutting teenager,” Asami said. “Or something like that. Why? What’s going on?”

Korra turned bright red, the marks on her arms and legs seemed to glow a little, as if her whole body was reacting to her embarrassment, “It’s… uh it’s a really long story.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, “I have time.”

The werewolf looked around hesitantly, “Fine, but not here. It’s too public.”

Korra grabbed her hand and lead her out of the main chamber, navigating the caverns that continued to criss-cross and confuse the inventor despite the fact that she’d been here almost a month now.

They arrived at the entrance to their own little chamber, Korra holding the flap open for Asami to enter.

The heiress turned to face the one she was permanently bonded to, her face must have been harsh, since Korra flinched when she looked at her, “Now explain.”

“Okay,” the werewolf sighed and twiddled with her fingers. “After I marked you, it started the whole mating process; now I didn’t know human’s did it differently, so this may sound kind of shocking to you, but please don’t freak out. Just remember our customs are different than yours.”

“What customs?” Asami pursed her lips, “And what’s this whole mating process? I thought I was already your mate, I mean I don’t have this scar on my shoulder for nothing.”

Korra’s eyes ran over the scar, and Asami felt a shiver run down her spine; she didn’t know why, but the bite mark was very sensitive when the werewolf was around- just having Korra look at it seemed to make her skin flush, “It’s complicated. There are two steps to the mating process; we’ve only gotten past one.”

A tingling feeling in her chest told the heiress she already had an idea of what the process was, but she didn’t want to say it. It was called the mating process for a reason, “What’s the next step?”

“You won’t be mad?” Korra’s voice was so soft and hesitant, Asami could see the fear in the girl’s eyes; she was legitimately terrified that Asami would be angry with her.

“I won’t,” the inventor nodded. “I promise.”

“For werewolves of the four tribes, we have a reaction after the initial mark is made on our chosen mate. A physical reaction in our blood, it releases hormones that push us to complete the bond,” Korra shuffled from one foot to the other, looking anywhere but at the woman she was bonded to.

“Complete the bond?” Asami felt her heart skip a beat, her face flushed hot.

“Usually when a werewolf marks their chosen mate, they are expected to consummate the bond the following night. It’s one of our most ancient laws, since the hormones that are released can make us aggressive and standoffish,” Korra scratched the back of her neck. “But since your traditions are different from ours, I wanted to wait… until you wanted me.”

“Oh,” Asami gulped. “That’s… oh, it’s something else.”

“It’s not a problem,” Korra looked a little scared. “It doesn’t hurt me to wait, Tenzin did the same thing with Pema; I just become kind of aggressive. I have better control over it than others, but I’m going to be a little high-strung the next couple weeks.”

“How long do the hormones last?” Asami asked, flexing her fingers nervously.

Korra shrugged, “Anywhere from a month or two. It depends on the werewolf. My families have always had longer rutting periods, so mine is expected to be maybe two months.”

“Thank you,” Asami smiled; her anger at the woman for snapping at her before evaporated, at least now she knew why. “I know it must be tough for you, but waiting for me to accept this- it means a lot.”

She pressed a kiss to the werewolf’s cheek, and her stomach did flips when she saw the blush spreading across her face and down her neck.

This fearsome warrior was really a embarrassed child when you thought about it.


	53. Nightmares of a Frightened Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra and Asami's daughter has scary monsters.

“Mommy, wake up.”

Korra groaned and rolled over, popping one eye open to look at her tiny toddler, “What’s wrong ‘Tara?”

“Monsters,” the little waterbender shuffled on her feet anxiously. “They scare me; want to sleep with you and mama.”

“Come ‘ere,” Korra lifted the three year old into her arms; letting the tiny female scamper over her body and burrowed under the blanket, cuddling up to her sleeping mother by wiggling her way between her arms.

Asami lazily opened one eye, looking down at the grinning girl in her arms, “Monsters?”

“Scary monsters,” Katara, named after her mommy’s waterbending master, confirmed, nuzzling the pillow and closing her eyes. “But you’re safe.”

Korra smiled lightly and wrapped her arm around Asami’s waist, trapping their daughter between them, “Those monster won’t dare mess with the avatar. Go back to sleep Katara, we’ll keep you safe.”

“I know,” the little girl yawned hugely and went still, the soft sound of her breathing the only thing they could hear.

Korra pressed a kiss to Asami’s temple, watching as both her wife and her child quickly fell back asleep; then she got comfortable and followed their lead.


	54. Cockblock Tenzin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tenzin has a knack for interruptions.

“Asamiiiiiiii,” Korra whined as she leaned over the small table. “One kiss? Pretty please?”

The heiress raised an unimpressed eyebrow over the cover of her magazine, using one hand to raise the teacup to her lips, “No. I’m angry at you.”

“But whyyyy?” Korra groaned and rolled out of her chair, “I said I was sorry!”

“Airbending someone into the bay needs a bit more than sorry to make up for it.”

“How was I suppose to know he was a business partner? He was trying to feel you up! I saw him!”

“He touched my shoulder once.”

“…..I know what I saw.”

Asami sighed and set her book down, “Alright fine. One kiss.”

Korra grinned and shot to her feet, leaning down to press her lips against the sitting females’.

“Excuse me Asami, Rohan’s glider suit isn’t working properly.”

The inventor turned her head at the last second, looking as the airbending master known as Tenzin entered the kitchen.

Korra had to count to ten to avoid throwing a hissy fit.


	55. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a baby gains a family.

Asami’s airship had just touched down in Zhaofu when Korra came speeding up to the large machine, waiting anxiously and bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watched the stairwell connecting the airship to the docks lock into place, and the CEO of Future Industries walked down the steps.

Korra grinned hugely, “Asami! You made it! I’m so glad you got here so quick! Come ‘on! There’s someone I want you to meet!”

“Wait, Korra where are we going? You barely told me any details, just to get here as fast as I could,” Asami protested as she was pulled along by her wife. “What’s happened!?”

“Something incredible,” Korra turned around and clasped the inventor’s hands in her own. “I promise I’ll explain once we get there, but I need you to trust me until then, please?”

Asami pursed her lips before deflating, a sigh escaping her lips, “Alright. Fine, let’s go.”

The ride up to the Beifong estate was remarkably quick compared to the last time they were here, probably because they didn’t need to sightsee anymore.

The train pulled to a stop and Korra practically flew out of the car, pulling her wife along with her.

Opal and Bolin were waiting for them at the mansion’s entrance, the lava and air benders smiled welcoming when they spotted the inventor, Bolin actually lifted her off the ground in one of his signature bear hugs, “Asami! You made it!”

“Although no one has told me what I made it too,” Asami stressed before grinned and hugging her friend back. “But it’s good to see you Bo.”

“And you too Opal,” the CEO turned and embraced the airbender. “How’s everything been?”

“Great,” Opal smiled. “I heard you finish the final designs for Republic City. How close to completion is the redesign?”

“About a year,” Asami sighed in relief. “The city’s already about ninety percent finished, all that’s left is the buildings around the docks. Then it’s done and over with.”

“Sounds amazing,” Bolin patted her on the back enthusiastically. “Now I think it’s time we show you the surprise, Korra looks like she’s about to explode.”

“I will if I have to wait any longer, “ the avatar complained playfully, before grabbing her wife’s hand and pulling the woman inside. “Come ‘on, come ‘on, come ‘on! Let’s go!”

Asami laughed lightly, letting the skipping bender pull her up the staircase towards Suyin’s office, “What’s the rush?”

Korra smiled and looked back at her, “We don’t want to keep him waiting.”

“Wait,” the heiress’s eyes widened. “Keep who waiting?”

Korra didn’t answer, babbling happily about nothing as they neared the door, before pushing it open.

Suyin Beifong sat on her couch, a tiny infant who couldn’t have been more than six months old lay in the matriarch’s arms, cooing adorably up at the metal bender, “Ah, there you are. We’ve been waiting.”

Asami felt her heart skip a beat as Korra came up and gently allowed Su to transfer the infant to her arms, before walking back over to where her wife stood, looking at the tiny human with large eyes, “Is that a baby?”

“Yes,” Korra smiled down at the little boy, his big green eyes gazed up at them curiously, his chubby legs kicking out merrily as he stretched once before settling down. “I found him when I was helping bend some of the walls back into place in Zhaofu’s orphanage. He was the youngest one there, the other’s where almost old enough to leave.”

“It’s true,” Suyin nodded. “After the Earth Republic stabilized, we got adoption requests all over the world. People wanted to give these children a chance at happiness. This little one lost his parents in a house fire when he was a couple days old; the headmistress of the orphanage told us no other known relatives survive.”

“Asami,” Korra looked up at her with pleading eyes. “I know you wanted to wait on children for a little bit, but I can’t leave him behind. He’s grown on me so much, and I want him to have a chance at a real family. It’s why I asked you to come so quickly, I want to adopt our first child.”

The inventor took a deep breath, and gestured for her wife to hand the boy to her.

Korra bit her lip and carefully transferred the little one to the CEO; Asami’s arms curled around him perfectly, lifting the infant so that his head leaned on her shoulder. He gave a small whine before cuddling his head into the crook of the woman’s neck and dozing off peacefully.

Asami felt her heart melt and a tender smile broke across her face; she turned to Suyin and grinned, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Korra whopped and fist-pumped the air, “Where do I sign?”


	56. The Name on Your Wrist (soul mate au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the name of your soul mate appears on your wrist when you turn eighteen.

Asami couldn’t breathe.

The nonbender stared at the name on her wrist in disbelief; there was no way, it just wasn’t possible.

But the name spelled out was possible, it was happening, and it was very real.

_Korra_

Asami swallowed nervously, sure she knew she had feelings for the avatar, but this was completely insane. How was she supposed to tell her? Korra wasn’t even eighteen yet; the name hadn’t appeared on the bender’s wrist. For all she knew, this could be a different Korra who she hadn’t met yet.

But at the same time she knew it wasn’t so, her heart told her it was the avatar. There was no mistaking it.

The master of the four elements was her Soul Mate, and Korra didn’t even know it yet.

“Asami?”

The heiress jumped slightly, covering the name on her wrist with her sleeve, and then turned to smile at the girl in the wheelchair.

Korra’s eyes had dark bags underneath them, and the bender obviously hadn’t been sleeping like she was when the inventor had last checked on her, “Nightmares?”

The crippled woman looked down and nodded, it was already past midnight, they had been lucky Korra was able to fall asleep before.

But she never stayed asleep for long, “Can we go out to the courtyard? It’s too small in here.”

“Yeah,” Asami walked over and began pushing the wheelchair out of the room- she pushed the fact that it was her birthday and the fact that she now had the name of her soul mate imprinted onto her wrist to the back of her head. “I wasn’t going to sleep for a while anyways.”

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She hadn’t told her.

Korra gripped her wrist fiercely, her heart burned in her chest. She knew and she hadn’t told her.

It had been almost four months since she left her friends and loved ones behind in Republic City to return and heal in the Southern Water Tribe, only to discover she’d left a lot more behind than she ever thought.

_Asami Sato_

That name was printed across her wrist, the name of the one person who had taken care of her on Air Temple Island, the name of the one person who Korra found herself missing more than others,  the name of the one person who could call herself Avatar Korra’s soul mate.

The bender chewed on her lip nervously. Why hadn’t she told her? Why did she have to keep it a secret?

She knew for a fact that Asami was a few months older than her, so she _had_ to know the name on her wrist while they were together; except she never told her.

_You’re too weak._

The whisper crawled across her mind. She was; she was way too weak. Asami was probably scared of doing something while she was like that; while she still was so despondent and hopeless about everything.

Korra closed her eyes and sighed, clutching her wrist to her chest.

She would get better. She swore on it. And then she would return to Republic City, then she would return to the one she was meant for.


	57. House cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra thinks her owner has been working too much and wants attention. (platonic Korrasami)

Asami was ready to murder someone when the important paperwork she had to finish that night went missing.

“Where did I put it?” Asami groaned and smacked her forehead multiple times, “Think! Think! Think! Where did I last have it?”

A soft crinkling sound from her desk prompted the CEO to look over, only to drastically pale when she saw her cat sitting with the paperwork in her mouth, “Korra… Leave it. Put. It. Down.”

The cat tilted its’ head at her almost mockingly, and jerked her head sharply, using one paw as leverage to rip the important document in half.

“Korra no!” Asami shot to the desk, ignoring as the cat took off out of the office and into the hallway. She looked over the papers and almost wanted to cry, they were ruined.

Stupid cat- should have known better than to let the feral rescue animal inside her stay-at-home office.

Asami’s eye twitched when she felt the tell-tale purr echoing against her leg, looking down as the guilty cat waltzed back in and rubbed up against her shin.

The heiress scowled and collapsed in her chair, “Go away.” She waved her hand to scare away the feline, but the cocky thing actually jumped up into her lap and stared at her with it’s large blue eyes; the cat was demanding attention.

Asami pursed her lip stubbornly, but it seemed as if she had met her match- the cat refused to back down, holding her owner’s gaze.

“Alright fine,” the inventor sighed and scratched behind the animal’s ears. “But you need to stop destroying my paperwork. That’s what pays for your cat food.”

The only response she was blessed with was the content purring of a happy kitty.


	58. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra looks for the perfect present.

Korra twiddled her thumbs nervously, her hands shaking slightly as she bounced on the balls of her feet; her eyes filtered over the display of beautiful necklaces, looking for the one she thought would best suit Asami, “How much is that one?”

The man behind the counter let out a low whistle, “Forty thousand yuans ma’am. I hand crafted the diamonds into shape myself, took the better part of a month.”

Korra groaned lightly- she hoped it would be cheaper. There was no way Asami wouldn’t notice if forty thousand suddenly disappeared from their bank account, even if they were rich, “How about the one beside it- the one on the right?”

The shopkeeper looked down at the necklace and smiled, “Well you’re in luck Avatar, that one happens to be on sale. Last one in the shop. Five thousand yuans- it’s seventy percent off!”

Korra smiled hugely, the one she was looking at was beautiful yet simple. Something she was sure her wife would appreciate, “I’ll take it!”

The man grabbed the piece of jewelry carefully, placing the elegant necklace into its box and wrapping the holder in satin paper, “Will that be all?”

“Yes,” Korra smiled. “Big birthday tonight, she’s turning forty-five. We’re going out to dinner, just the two of us.”

“Hmm,” the old man hummed lightly to himself. “I remember when you two married all those years ago. It was all anyone could talk about for a year, at least until those little rascals you call children came into existence.”

“Yasuko and Katara moved out last year,” Korra beamed at the thought of the twins. “They’re going to the university in Zaofu. All the others are still at home, although Navi can’t wait until he gets to move out. I think the others are driving him crazy.”

“You adopted a little airbender too, did you not?” The shopkeeper asked politely, his face showing his interest in the rare insight into the Avatar’s large family.

“Oh yeah,” Korra grinned. “She’s our youngest, actually just turned six. Asami spoils her rotten.”

“I do the same with my grandkids,” the jewelry maker commented, a found smile playing on his face. “They’re the light of my life.”

“I don’t want to become a grandmother just yet,” Korra laughed. “The twins are barely nineteen. Anyway, I better get a move on. I’ll be back in a few months, big anniversary is coming up as well!”

She waved as she exited the shop, the small box clutched in her hand. Then she opened her glider and shot into the sky, too excited to hail a cab.

The shopkeeper chuckled and shook his head, before heading back into the break room.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The restaurant was beautiful and romantic.

And the best part was they were given a table in a private and quiet room with a wonderful view of the bay out the large window.

“I can’t believe you arranged all this,” Asami kissed her wife on the cheek. “It’s very sweet.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Korra grinned. “I wanted your birthday to be perfect.”

Asami let out a huff of air, “Forty-five. I can’t believe I’m forty-five. I’m getting old.”

“No you’re not,” Korra smiled and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to the CEO’s lips. “You’re still just as beautiful as you were the day I first laid eyes on you.”

“Aren’t you the charmer tonight,” Asami giggled, and chuckled as she watched Korra pull out a chair at the table for her.

“For you I would be anything,” Korra proclaimed with a dramatic bow.

“I can tell,” Asami sighed and relaxed into the chair, moving to pick up the menu.

A long and thin black box lay underneath the menu, immediately catching the inventors’ attention as she raised an eyebrow.

Korra bit her lip nervously as she watched her plan play out, almost jumping up and down in her chair as Asami picked it up and pulled the clasp open.

The brilliant inventor gasped and covered her mouth in awe, looking up at the avatar beaming the table at her, “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful Korra,” Asami smiled. “Did you pick it out?”

“Yeah,” the master of the four elements scratched at the back of her head. “I had to ask Ikki for the best jewelry place around the city.”

“I love it,” Asami went to put it around her neck, only to stop when Korra jumped out of her seat and bounded to stand behind the nonbender, “No, no, allow me.”

The avatar gingerly clasped the lock into place, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mind as she focused on the task at hand, before clapping once and moving to stand in eyesight of her partner, “There! It fits you.”

“Thank you sweetie,” Asami pulled the silly bender down for a kiss, their lips molding together in a show of love and affection.


	59. Protective Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra sees her daughter brought a boy home after school.

“Asami!”

The CEO of Future Industries had exactly two seconds to prepare herself before her clumsy fool of a wife plowed into her side, a frantic look in her blue eyes, “Asami!”

The inventor steadied the two of them, placing her paperwork back on her desk and smiling gently at the avatar, “What is it dear?”

“There is a boy downstairs!” Korra whispered frantically, “There is a boy downstairs with Katara! With our daughter! Why is there a boy downstairs?!”

Asami blinked, “Katara brought a boy home?”

“Yes!” Korra hissed and dramatically grabbed her wife’s shoulders, “He’s after her innocence! I _know_ it!”

“I think you’re being a little overprotective love,” Asami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes it was hard to tell the woman in front of her was actually forty years old and not twelve, “I’m sure they’re just hanging out or something. And we have the housekeeper downstairs, she knows not to let Katara do anything she isn’t suppose to.”

“Still,” Korra insisted. “This isn’t happening! She was a toddler two days ago! She shouldn’t be _dating_ already!”

“She’s sixteen sweetie,” Asami smiled gently and pressed a kiss to the bender’s temple. “Just relax. ‘Tara is a smart girl. She’s not a toddler anymore.”

“But he’s going to impregnate her! I can _feel_ it!”

_“Korra no.”_


	60. Soul Mates AU 2 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra returns to Republic City.

Korra chewed on her lip as the bison approached Air Temple Island, a smile overtook her concern as they drew closer, and Naga suddenly popped into her vision.

“Naga!” The Polar Bear Dog bounced around in excitement as she saw her master jump down from the flying bison’s saddle and run to the animal. Naga howled in happiness, lifting the avatar into the air using her large head, and nuzzling the missed bender.

“Korra!” Bumi walked up to the avatar and engulfed her in a bear hug, “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

“Hi Bumi,” Korra grinned and hugged the odd-uncle figure in her life back, before turning and brightening up when she noticed her mentor approaching. “Tenzin!”

“Korra,” the two hugged gingerly, their father-daughter bond obviously hadn’t been disrupted by the time they spent apart.

“What happened back in Zhaofu?” Bumi asked, “It’s all over the news. They took the city?”

“Kuvira beat me,” Korra looked down in shame, rubbing her wrapped wrist that held the name of her soul-mate. “I couldn’t beat her.”

“No one expects you to beat Kuvira all on your own,” Tenzin assured her. “Right now all that matters is that you’re safe.”

Korra smiled and nodded, before she looked around hesitantly, “Where’s everyone else?”

“Pema’s with Rohan inside,” Bumi said. “The airbenders are all on their way back to the island from around the globe. Last I heard Mako is still guarding Prince Wu, and Asami is somewhere in the city.”

Korra’s stomach clenched at the last name. The name of the person who had been haunting her dreams lately.

“How’s she been?” the avatar asked, twiddling with the bandages covering her wrist.

“Asami has been well,” Tenzin nodded. “She’s been staying on the island for the past couple of weeks. Mako and Bolin’s family has been staying in her home, and her apartment has been deemed unlivable due to a prototype of hers’ going haywire.”

“Well,” Bumi shrugged. “Her stuff is here, but the lady practically lives in her workshop these days.”

“Oh,” Korra felt a small shred of relief echo throughout her body. Asami was doing okay it seemed.

“Why do you care?” Meelo slid next to Korra, his face a mask of suspicion. “What’s the dealio?”

“It’s complicated,” Korra sighed and unraveled the bandages around her wrist, then showed the name to the people surrounding her. “See?”

Jinora and Ikki, nodded simultaneously, as if they were saying _knew it._

Tenzin and Bumi blinked at the name on her wrist, while Meelo pouted at losing the _love of his life_ to the avatar.

Opal whistled loudly, “Wow, you’re going to have some butt-kissing to do.”

“Don’t remind me.”


	61. Soul Mates AU 2 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra reunites with Asami.

Korra felt nervous and tense; her body was stiff and alert, but she had also never felt so much anticipation at the same time.

Asami was in that building, her soul mate was waiting inside for her, waiting for the lost Avatar to return after being away for nearly three years.

Korra took a deep breath and stepped inside, a jazzy tune was playing over the radio, immersing the room in a swing setting- Asami was reading a magazine in an arm-chair.

The avatar deflated slightly when she saw the inventor had her wrist covered; she knew it was a long shot, but she had hoped to see if her name was imprinted on the heiress’s skin.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” the words left her mouth in smooth line, an air of relief and slight excitement present in her voice.

Asami looked up and smiled, causing Korra to swear she felt her heart melt in her chest; the CEO pushed out of her chair and went to hug her, while Korra held her arms out- waiting to wrap them around the missed woman, “Only three years.”

The sweet scent of Asami’s perfume wrapped around the avatar, leaving Korra wanting to allow the wisps to wrap around her and entrap the love-struck bender in its’ grasp.

 Asami pulled away, although her hands never left the avatar’s shoulders, “It’s so great to see you!”

Korra felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach, and a tender smile spread across her face, “You too.”

“And I’m loving the hair,” Asami’s eyes filtered over the bender’s physique, taking in every inch of the woman’s form.

Korra felt the beginnings of a blush appear on her face, and she bashfully turned sideways momentarily- idly twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers, “Thanks.” The master of the four elements searched her brain for a word to describe the amazing look that Asami Sato had grown into, “You’re looking snazzy as always.”

The CEO smiled and went to speak a bit when Korra spoke up once more, a hesitant look shadowing her eyes, “Umm, so the big eighteen passed already, huh?”

Asami paled and looked down, her hand wrapping around the wrist that held the avatar’s name, “Uh yeah. Yeah, I got the name and everything.”

“Have you met them yet?” Korra asked gently; she was about ninety-nine percent certain it was her name on the heiress’s wrist, there was no other option. Asami Sato was printed across her own, so it had to be the same vice-versa.

“You could say that,” Asami chewed on her lip.

“I’ve met mine too,” Korra steeled her nerves and pulled the long gloves off her arms, holding up the wrist with the black writing for the other’s eyes. “She’s standing right in front of me.”

Asami’s eyes prickled with tears; a relieved laugh tore its’ way out her chest, and the heiress pulled up the sleeves of her jacket to reveal the name of the strongest bender in the world printed across the pale skin of her wrist, “I can say the same.”

Korra threw her arms around the other, pulling her close and burying her face in the inventor’s neck.

Asami almost trembled in her arms, not scared or hurt, just relieved and content; a huge burden seemed to be lifted from her shoulders, “ _Three years_ I held that in.” The heiress breathed, “Three long years.”

“I know,” Korra mumbled against her skin, pulling away to look up at the woman with pleading eyes, “Why didn’t you _tell_ me? You turned eighteen before I left, you could have said something.”

“You weren’t in the best place Korra,” Asami looked down. “I didn’t want to add anymore stress to you than you already carried, and you hadn’t even gotten your own name yet. For all I knew, it could had been another Korra I was destined for.”

She pulled away and pursed her lips, before taking a deep breath and smiling gently, “Anyway, we can go over it later. Mako got us a table at the restaurant. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Korra nodded and allowed the nonbender to pull her out of the lobby.

The avatar felt guilt building in her heart, while she knew Asami would never blame her for being gone so long while she was dealing with mental struggles, something told Korra that she still had a long way to go before she could make things right with her soul mate.


	62. It's all Bolin's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bolin can't keep a secret.

Korra didn’t know exactly what she had done wrong, only that the heiress who had been so friendly with her that very morning seemed to be doing all she could to ignore the avatar at the moment.

“Why’s she not speaking with me?” The water tribe native crossed her arms and looked at the earth bender standing at her side, “What’d I do wrong?”

“Uh, nothing,” Bolin looked everywhere but her, coughing into his hand suspiciously. “Nothing at all.”

Korra raised an unbelieving eyebrow, “What’d you do?”

“Nothing!” Bolin squeaked, “Why do you automatically blame me!?”

“Because you’re acting like I just caught you with your hand in the cookie jar,” Korra deadpanned. “Now tell me what happened, I don’t like receiving the silent treatment.”

The green-eyed boy let out a drawn out groan, before turning to face the avatar, “Okay, but you didn’t hear this from me, okay?”

Korra nodded and Bolin spilled the information.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami had enough drama for the day by the time dinner rolled around. She didn’t feel like eating, and the beach was empty except for her. She felt like staying there for the rest of the night, just letting the waves lap at her feet and carve away at her until there was nothing left.

Learning her father was an Equalist was one of the most nauseating things that had ever happened to her; it wasn’t fair, he betrayed her and everything she thought Future Industries stood for, and it was all because of that stupid Amon.

Then there was her stupid crush she had somehow developed on the avatar, the crush that she realized she had and confessed to Bolin about- the inventor really wasn’t in any hurry to throw herself into more trouble and jeopardize her already shaky friendship with Korra.

Footsteps crunched into the sand behind her, and Asami held her breath as she hoped whoever it was would simply skip past her and leave the heiress alone.

Of course she experienced no such luck, and whoever it was continued to advance, “I thought I’d find you here.”

Asami stiffened, a blush spreading across her face. Korra had come looking for her. Crap.

“What are you doing here?” the inventor asked, turning around to look at the bender once she was sure her blush had disappeared from her face.

“Dinner’s ready,” Korra cocked her head to the side. “Are you going to come eat?”

“No,” Asami shook her head and looked back out over the bay. “I’m not particularly hungry at the moment.”

“Are you sure?” Korra’s lips pursed in concern, and the avatar shuffled lightly from foot to foot.

Asami didn’t see the other’s movements, but she could hear them; the sound of the sand being disturbed by the bender’s feet told her Korra was moving rather nervously, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Well then,” Korra sighed and plopped down besides the nonbender.  “I guess, I’ll just have to stay with you then.”

“You don’t have too,” Asami frowned. “I’m okay to be alone you know, I’m not going to break.”

“I know,” Korra leaned back against the sand and rested her arms behind her head. “Maybe I just like hanging around you.”

Asami cursed herself as she felt the blush roar back to life on her face, turning her face away from the other’s line of sight to hide the evidence, “I’ve been told my company is enjoyable.”

“Well they weren’t lying,” Korra mused. The avatar stared at her out of the corner of her eyes, and sighed, “But there was another reason I wanted to talk to you.”

“And what might that be?” Asami felt a chill run up her spine- surely Bolin hadn’t said anything had he? She knew it was a long-shot that the master of the four elements found out about her secret, but the nonbender was increasingly paranoid about these types of things.

“You like me,” Korra’s voice seemed nonchalant, as if she had already thought over the possibility.

Asami felt her stomach clench, nausea rose in her throat and she had to steady her breathing in order to beat down the nerves she felt taking over every pore of her skin.

She knew. Korra knew Asami had a crush on her.

Damn it Bolin.

“He told you didn’t he?” The heiress sighed and looked down, her arms wrapping around her midsection in an unconscious act to protect herself as embarrassment flooded through her veins.

“Yeah,” Korra said. “I was kind of worried when you started avoiding me this afternoon. I thought it was just because of your father, but I realized there was more to it.”

The avatar sat up and looked at the inventor, a tender smile on her face, “But next time, feel free to tell me. I really don’t mind.”

Before Asami could process the words, Korra pressed her lips to hers- their mouths molding together in a sweet kiss.

After a minute they pulled away slowly, Asami’s eyes were closed in thought; she didn’t understand how this happened- Korra liked her back?

“I do,” The avatar chuckled, making the heiress realized she’d unknowingly voiced her thoughts aloud. “I like you a lot actually.”

Asami’s eyes widened significantly, her heart rate exploded, yet the only thing she could pull from her bliss-filled mind was, “Oh.”


	63. Werewolf AU 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they finally kiss.

Asami had a knack for rolling around in her sleep; back home in her queen sized bed, it wasn’t a problem- here however, it was.

“Ugh!” The heiress opened her eyes to find she had rolled straight off the side of the cot and onto a surprisingly warm floor.

Only that it wasn’t a floor. No, Asami had rolled onto the sleeping werewolf known as Korra.

The inventor stared straight into the surprised eyes of the wolfish woman; the blue eyes swam with emotions, most that left a pleasant shiver traveling down her spine. She was practically straddling the other’s waist, their faces were an inch apart, and Asami suddenly realized just how compromising their position really was, “Sorry!”

She sat up, trying to climb off the other, when Korra followed her- the werewolf’s arms wrapped around her waist, and she nuzzled her neck affectionately, allowing the animalistic woman to run her lips over the mark she had left on the pale human’s collarbone so many nights ago.

Asami flushed hot red, her heart rate increasing as she felt Korra trace her lips up her neck and over her cheek.

The muscular woman’s lips ghosted over Asami’s own, and the heiress was sure her face had turned a shade of red not previously discovered.

Their lips melted together, Asami’s hands tangled into Korra’s hair, as the werewolf’s arms tightened around her waist- pulling the shape-shifter ever closer to her beautiful mate.

Gently they gradually pulled their lips apart, Asami’s face was flushed with want.

Korra leaned her head against Asami’s chest, listening to the pounding heartbeat reverberating in her ears, “Mine.”

The heiress chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crown of Korra’s head, “Yours.”


	64. Dark Korra AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Avatar isn't always a good person.

Asami filtered in and out of consciousness the first hour after she was attacked. The sharp blow to the back of her head that had knocked her out caused a pulsing headache to form, and she could barely open her eyes without groaning in pain.

The roaring fire that was her house slowly burning down burned into her eyes, whoever had thrown her over their shoulder was casually hiking away, and they had to be at least a mile from the property she had grown up on.

It’s why it hurt so much to watch as the great mansion was devoured by the hungry flames.

The attacker, who she thought might of been a woman, whistled some old tune she didn’t recognize and continued on their merry way.

Asami’s head swam with confusion; sure her father had a lot of political enemies due to being the CEO of Future Industries, but she couldn’t think of a single one who would go this far.

She was just glad her aging father had been at work instead of home when the invader broke in and set the place on fire.

Blackness started to creep into the edges of her vision, and before long she found herself surrendering to unconsciousness.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was awoken in a rather rude way.

A gasp tore itself out of her throat as her back landed on something cold and hard, and she managed to evade smacking her head on the stone floor just in time to prevent further injury.

The same whistling tune from before echoed into her ear, and immediately she noticed the attacker had moved to the other side of the room, the woman just barely visible in the moonlight.

"Ah, you’re awake," the sultry female voice slithered into her ears, and Asami focused on the woman as she walked closer. "I was afraid you might be suffering from smoke inhalation."

"Who are you?" Asami ignored the leering smirk sent in her direction, refusing to acknowledge the way the other’s eyes raked up and down her body.

She didn’t want to know how much her torn pajamas was showing the attacker at the moment.

"I’m Korra," the cocky smirk turned into a full-on grin. "You’ll be staying with me for now on, in case you didn’t know. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be home, I counted the staff at the estate, and they had all clocked out already. Naïve of me to not think Hiroshi Sato’s daughter was there too."

"Why did you cause the fire?" Asami felt anger building in her heart, whether it was from the knowledge that this person _did_ attack her, or if it was from the fact that those blue-eyes hadn’t left her body she didn’t know.

The mystery woman shrugged and stood back up, “It was the job. The employer wanted the house gone. I delivered. Better than the stupid mission the Red Lotus wanted me doing.”

Questions stormed her brain. What employer? Who wanted her house gone? And what in the world were the Red Lotus?

She thought asking the former questions wouldn’t get her anyway. This girl seemed like a bounty hunter, and they were infamous for not betraying their suppliers, “What’s the Red Lotus?”

Korra pursed her lips, “A group I grew up with. Found out some stuff I didn’t like about them, and well…” She tilted her head, a smug smile on her face, “Let’s just say they won’t be bothering me anymore.”

"Oh," Asami felt her heart skip a beat. She had a pretty good guess of what happened to them, "Why didn’t you leave me back there? You could of gotten away faster without me."

"I couldn’t let a specimen of such beauty die like that," a hand with a fingerless glove stroked down her cheek and across her neck and collarbone, leaving a shiver running down her spine. "I decided to keep you."

"Keep me!?" Asami scowled, "You can’t just decide to keep a person!"

"Oh honey," Korra clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "I wouldn’t keep that mindset around me," she pulled off the hood that covered most of her features and stepped back to show off her form, "I always get what I want."

Asami felt her breath stop in bewilderment, by the spirits she looked familiar, news headlines popped to mind, from the anniversary of a very shocking day that took place over ten years ago. A day that lived in infamy across the nations.

A wolfish grin spread across the other’s face, “I am the Avatar after all.”


	65. Dark Korra AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami remembers during an escape attempt.

She couldn’t seem to escape fast enough.

Ever step she ran seemed insignificant as she heard the Avatar get closer and closer to where she had darted into the tree line.

~

_A single finger tracing the dip of her neck, running little circles over her pulse point._

_~_

The heiress huffed tiredly and continued on; her senses screamed to get away, to put as much distance between herself and the bounty hunter pursuing her.

Asami keep her eyes moving, washing over the area and making sure there was no way Korra could of circled ahead of her to cut her off.

~

_Lips gliding over her cheek, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss._

_~_

The inventor’s foot caught in a root, her body went flying to the ground. She reached out to brace herself and kick back up with a summersault, but pain flared in her ankle as she pushed off the ground.

She landed on her back with a thump, the wind knocked out of her and escaping into the air surrounding her.

~

_The feel of her clothes falling to the ground, the soft material of the bed-sheets pressing against her back as they fell onto the mattress._

_~_

Her eyes swarm for vision, blurring as the pain of her ankle reached her mind. Tears raked down her face, and she didn’t even notice.

Her mind was numb in shock. She was so close to escaping, the lodge was only a few miles from the tiny hut Korra had commandeered while she was tracking some escaped fugitive with a large bounty on his head.

~

_Exploring the hard body, her hands skimming along the taunt muscles and kneading the knots out of the small of the Avatar’s back._

_~_

It was approaching the third month of Asami’s ‘stay’ with the bender; she didn’t know why she didn’t simply move on. What was so special about a simple nonbender like her?

Korra was possessive and jealous. She hadn’t even been near any other human being since she’d been captured, but somehow the Avatar still worried that someone else had gotten to her prize.

~

_Small moans and whimpers being coaxed out by an experienced mouth as it burned kisses all over her body, the slight creaking of the bed as the fallen Avatar made love to her._

_~_

Footsteps approached, a disappointed sigh leaving the hunter’s mouth as Korra looked down at her and shook her head, “Haven’t we already gone through this?”

She hefted Asami into her arms, carefully avoiding jarring the broken ankle, “You can’t run from _me._ I will _always_ find you.”

~

_Hands gripping at the sheets in desperation, the beating of her heart pounding in her ears as green eyes rolled into the back of her head._

_~_

Asami couldn’t find it in her heart to respond to the stupid woman, instead she simply allowed the muscular woman to take her back to the hut.

Escape Attempt  13: Failed.


	66. Art Models AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra is awestruck by the woman she is modeling with.

Korra bounced on her feet anxiously, the Greek tunic she’d been asked to wear covered what needed to be covered while showing off all the muscles she’d worked so hard to perfect.

The other model was still changing, apparently her dress was a lot more complicated than the simple tunic Korra had been asked to wear.

Modeling for the art class was good pay, twenty dollars an hour plus free-parking on campus for the next month was hard to argue with. Plus, it wasn’t the first time she’d done it.

Usually, she was asked to do athletic poses. As the leading soccer player at the University, (the students nick-named her Avatar), she kept in shape and was popular with the class.

However, this was the first time someone else would be modeling with her.

“Korra,” the teacher, Huan Beifong (who was only a few years older than her), directed her to the stage. “We’re setting up the scene. Here, I’ll show you what’s going to happen.”

They walked over to the area, students were milling around the circular stage, as it was in the center of the classroom, “So, do you know how long this one will take?”

“Hmm,” the artistic man rubbed his chin. “Three hours maybe?”

Korra gulped, “Okay.”

The door to the dressing room clicked open, and the woman who walked out could only be a goddess.

She was unbelievably beautiful; green eyes, long luscious dark hair, smooth porcelain skin, and a smile that sent the athletes heart into frantic flutters.

Korra didn’t even notice they reached the stage until Huan tapped her on the shoulder, “You there?”

“Uh yeah,” she blinked and snapped out of it. “So, uh… Who’s the other model?”

Huan smirked, “Asami Sato. She’s majoring in engineering. My Dad says she’s at the top of the class, and Varrick even lets her substitute when he’s away.”

“Professor Beifong and Professor Varrick!?” Korra knew the two were friendly with the students, but to get such approval from the two was rare, and she wasn’t even in their courses.

“Yep,” Huan popped the ‘p,’ “Try not to stare too much.”

Korra considered how much trouble she could get into for smacking a professor on the arm, before her attention was dragged over to the gorgeous genius stepping onto the stage, “I’m ready.”

“Very good,” Huan rubbed his hands together and gestured to the small lounging couch in the center of the stage. “We’re going to reenact a different version of the Rape of Persephone.”

“The _Rape_ of Persephone?!” Korra’s eyes went wide, “Please tell me it doesn’t mean what I think it does.”

“The word Rape has changed over time,” Asami turned to explain. “What Professor Beifong is talking about is actually the _abduction_ of Persephone. Rape didn’t mean sexual assault back when the original painting was created.”

“She’s right,” Huan assured the slightly disturbed soccer player. “I wouldn’t have you model something like this. It’s much more PG.”

“Okay, okay,” Korra breathes a sigh of relief, before clasping her hands together. “So, what do I do?”

“Alright,” the artist led them over to the couch, directing Asami to lay down on her back, the arm of the furniture piece allowing her to sit up. “She’ll be laying here, and you..” He moved the muscular model over to the side, gesturing for her to sit on the couch’s side, “Will be here.”

“Now,” Huan took one of Korra’s arms, “You’ll wrap your arm around her back, and use the other to support your weight as you lean forward.”

Korra nervously did as told, a blush spreading across her face.

Asami arched her back just enough to let Korra snake her arm around, and relaxed when Korra gave the okay. It wasn’t a problem to support the other’s weight; Korra was probably the strongest girl in the school.

It was only when Huan had Asami tangle one hand into the athlete’s hair that Korra felt the blush blaze onto her face once more.

Asami winked, and Korra smiled nervously.

This was going to be an interesting three hours.


	67. Korra Loves the Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra can't keep her hands off her wife's stomach.

Asami ran her hand through the Avatar’s hair as she relaxed against warm sand.

It wasn’t often they were able to relax on the private beach facing away from the City, and Air Temple Island had some rather spectacular stretches of coastline between the north and east cliffs.

Korra sighed and nuzzled the swell of the inventor’s stomach, her hands affectionately rubbing the pregnant woman’s abdomen, “I love doing this.”

“I could tell,” Asami chuckled. “You’re practically glued to the baby bump ever since I hit the fourth month.”

“I can’t help it,” Korra pouted, before smiling lovingly at her wife. “That’s our son in there. Our little boy. It seems like a dream.”

“It’s not all fairytales,” Asami teased. “Next time you get to be the pregnant one, experience the joys of morning sickness and mood swings.”

“Deal,” Korra said without hesitation. “I’ll go through anything if it means I can have a family with you.”

Despite the five years they’d been together, compliments like that still managed to turn the CEO of Future Industries into a blushing schoolgirl, “You’re such a charmer.”

“I try,” Korra gave a indulgent grin before pressing her ear back against the baby bump. “I can’t wait until he’s here. Until I can hold him in my arms and look at the face of my first-born child; I’m going to cry just thinking about it.”

“You’re such a big baby,” Asami leaned down and kissed the crown of her wife’s head.

Korra wrapped her arms around the inventor’s waist and affectionately pressed a kiss to the fabric covering the swell, “I know.”


	68. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami loves the reminder that Korra is alive and safe.

Korra first noticed something was off when Asami started using her chest as a pillow instead of the heiress’s actual pillow.

Normally, it wouldn’t bother her, but there was something behind the motion, something hiding behind Asami’s reasons for constantly pressing her head to the center of her chest and relaxing. As if her very heartbeat was the only song that could lull the tired inventor into a pleasant sleep.

That was when Korra started to have the slightest inclination to what was going on.

“““““““““`

Asami didn’t understand why she couldn’t get over it; Korra was safe and sound next to her, she was alive and well.

But for some reason she _had_ to hear her heartbeat every night before going to sleep. She _had_ to listen to the very thing that proved to the CEO that her Avatar was alive and well.

Korra, for her part, never complained; instead, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and held her close, “I’m here. We’re okay.”

It was at that moment that Asami knew that whatever challenges life decided to throw at them, everything was always going to be alright.


	69. Jealous Meelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Meelo issues Korra a challenge.

“Sooooo,” Meelo slid into the chair next to Korra; the young airbender wore a serious look on his face. “You and Asami, huh?”

Korra froze mid slurp of her noodles, looking down at the boy she considered a little brother out of the corner of her eyes, “Yeah, what about it?”

“I like Asami,” Meelo puffed out his chest and declared. “And I challenge you for the right to date her!”

“Wait,” Korra choked on the noodles as she laughed. “Wait, you’re _challenging me_ for the right to date _Asami!?_ Meelo she’s like ten years older than you.”

“So?!” the grandson of Aang protested, “I’ll wait for her!”

“You’re being serious?” Korra looked at the kid with wide-eyes, “You actually want to duel me for Asami???”

“Yes,” Meelo nodded. “Today at sunset. Be there or be square.”

And with that the oldest son of Tenzin and Pema jumped out of his seat and strutted proudly out of the dining area.

Korra blinked unbelievingly and looked around at the other airbenders and acolytes enjoying their lunch, “Did he really just do that?

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait!” Asami held her handover her mouth as she laughed, “Wait, he challenged you to a duel for _me?!”_

“Yes!” Korra waved her hands around to emphasize her point, “In plain day, Meelo walked up to me and was like ‘You fight me for pretty lady!’ and I was all like ‘Wat’ and he was like-“

“Yes, yes, I get the point babe,” Asami pressed a kiss to the Avatar’s temple. “Are you going to do it?”

"Do I have a choice?” Korra shrugged. “Teach him some respect for women _and_ get him to stop hitting on you? It’s a double goody.”

“He’s only eleven Korra,” Asami scolded her girlfriend. “He’s got it in his mind that he’s the greatest warrior out there. It’s only a phase all kids go through.”

“Even you?” Korra smirked at the inventor.

Asami blushed and sheepishly twirled a lock of hair between two fingers, “I did. Around the time I started getting into mechanics when I was ten; I thought I was smarter than my dad’s engineers and constantly harassed them.”

“You did?!” Korra burst out laughing, “Somehow I can see that. It does seem like an Asami thing.”

"Shut it,” the heiress playfully batted at the woman’s toned arm. “Now come on, it’s nearly five and I want to beat the traffic back to the docks.”

“We could just take Naga,” Korra complained. “It’d be easier for me to pick you up without worrying about traffic.”

“You come here on your glider,” Asami said. “And there’s still a lot of construction going on. I don’t think a polar bear dog is going to help them keep their concentration. Especially when she’s chasing their bulldozers.”

“THAT HAPPENED _ONE TIME!”_


	70. Jealous Meelo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they duel.

Korra cracked her knuckles one at a time, before turning her neck until she felt the familiar pop, “I’m gonna put the little brat in his place.”

“Oh come on,” Asami chuckled from where she stood next to the Avatar, holding Korra’s jacket in one arm. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I told him I didn’t want to fight, and he went and told everyone I was a big loser weenie!” Korra narrowed her eyes at the airbending boy making his way over from across the courtyard, “Now it’s personal.”

“He’s only eleven,” Asami reminded. “Go easy on him; Meelo’s just a kid.”

“A kid who needs some respect for his elders,” the master of the four elements grumbled, crossing her arms as she watched Tenzin’s oldest son saunter up to them. “What do you want?”

“Are you ready for our duel?” Meelo puffed out his chest and gestured around the courtyard, showing all the people who gathered to see what would happen, “Can’t keep our audience waiting.”

“Fine,” Korra waved him off. “Just give me a minute.”

“One minute,” Meelo held up a single finger before winking at the CEO watching the two bicker. “I’ll see you soon, sweet cheeks.”

Asami jumped when she felt a sharp smack hit her backside, and openly gaped at the gutsy preteen as he swaggered over to the makeshift sparring area, “Did he just….?”

Korra chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, “Still want me to go easy on him, babe?”

“Not anymore,” Asami grabbed the Avatar’s arm and pulled her close. “Make him cry.”

“With pleasure,” Korra rolled her shoulder and walked into the sparring area.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The duel turned out to be harder than expected.

Korra was hesitant to go all out and accidently hurt Meelo, while the younger opponent didn’t particularly care and kept trying blast the Avatar off the island.

“!” Korra dodged to a sharp blast and rolled to the side; she bent four slabs of earth around him, trapping the agile kid inside.

One of the walls went flying back, thanks to a violent gust of wind curtsey of Meelo.

Korra diverted its path, only to get knocked to the ground by a flying ball of limbs, “OW!”

“Give up yet?” Meelo taunted, his hands making rather rude gestures that caused Tenzin’s face to turn several deep shades of red.

Korra smirked and sprang to her feet, her arms wrapping around the other’s body and trapping him, “Nope, cause I just won.”

“What!?” Meelo tried wiggling out of her grip, but found he couldn’t move. “No fair!”

“Rules are until one of us get pushed out of the boundaries,” Korra kept her hold on him and walked to the edge of the sparring area, casually dropping him on the other side of the line. “You’re out.”

The hissy fit that followed went down in history as the mother of all temper tantrums.


	71. Soul Mates Injury AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Soul Mates feel each other's injuries.

It’s her parents who notice the bruises first, the purple spots dotting her arms and legs begin popping up seemingly overnight.

Hiroshi worries and worries, while Yasuko tends to her daughter and dresses the occasional scratch that appears along with them.

Asami doesn’t know exactly what’s going on, but she thinks it might have something to do with the blue-eyed girl she talks to in her dreams.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“`

Korra is the one to notice when she starts feeling odd, most of the scratches and bruises she has are from training and playing with Naga.

However, it isn’t until she starts noticing tiny crescent-shaped nail marks in the palm of her hand that she realizes they weren’t there a few seconds ago.

She shows them to Katara first, and the old lady smiles gently at her and simply responds that her better-half seems to have long nails.

The small Avatar doesn’t understand exactly what that means, but when she notices some of the White Lotus guards have green eyes, her heart beats wildly as her mind struggles to connect the pieces and understand why they seem so familiar.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gradually the bruises start to appear less and less, and Asami realizes whoever is on the other end of this link must have discovered some type of healing power.

The heiress turns nine when the big injuries start popping up, maybe once every couple of months she’d wake up with a large purple bruise running down the length of her ribs. Sometimes her lungs burn as if she’d just run ten miles through a snow-storm.

It isn’t until she cries out in pain while she helped her father put together the furniture set for her bed, does she realize just how clumsy and injury prone her future soul-mate actually is.

Hiroshi lifts his daughter into his arms as she cries and cradles her arm; three hours later the doctor comes tells them her arm has been broken in five different places.

Asami takes the news in stride, picking out a light red material for her cast.

She could almost swear she felt _something_ poking at her mind, and foreign guilt flooded into her thoughts. That’s when she realizes the thoughts were not her own.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra watches Katara wrap the cast around her arm with guilty eyes, knowing that she probably shouldn’t have been climbing the compound walls in the first place.

Her emotions are going haywire, coupled with the fact that she knew she hadn’t been the only one hurt by this.

Korra may not have met her soul-mate yet, but she could almost sense the pure _anguish_ vibrating through the foreign bond, the pain and tears that clouded her eyes were not all her own.

She closes her eyes and focuses on the warm feeling that surrounds her heart, of the green eyes she sees in her dreams every now and then, of the pretty smile that always sends her heart into tiny flutters.

_I’m sorry,_ she thinks; somehow Korra hopes the other receives the message, that her soul-mate feels the guilt building inside her for putting them in this position.

A tingle buzzes against the back of her head, a gasp catches in the young child’s throat and a girls voice probably the same age as her floats into her mind.

_It’s okay._


	72. Soul Mates Injury AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet due to hot tea.

The gala Tarrlok ( _did I spell that right?)_  had thrown her wasn’t a total miss, Korra supposed. Although, she knew it wasn’t a good idea to enjoy it too much, otherwise the councilman might have believed she’d join his stupid taskforce thing.

A tiny tickling feeling ran up and down the back of her neck, it had become increasingly obvious the last couple of weeks since she’d arrived in Republic City.

Tenzin had told her there were a number of things it could be, most of them were nothing to worry about, but then he’d told her the same thing had happened in the month before he met Pema.

Now she couldn’t get the thought out of her mind. Her soul-mate, her soul-mate might be near. She might meet her soul-mate soon.

Wow, this was a lot more nerve wracking than she thought.

When she first arrived, the Avatar had hoped that Mako might have been the one, but whenever they were hurt their injuries never matched. He wasn’t the one, but that still didn’t help ease the crush she had developed on him.

Now, armed with the thought that her soul-mate might be near, the woman settled with fixing her dress and making sure her hair was presentable.

‘Bathroom,’ Korra thought anxiously. ‘I need a mirror. The bathroom should have one.’

With that, the Avatar made her way through the party, graciously thanking the guests who stopped her to say hello, and simultaneously avoiding Tarrlok as he wandered through the crowd. The man was evidently looking for her. Ugh.

A warm breeze seemed to brush against the back of her neck, and suddenly the bender felt her shoulder accidently bump against someone, followed by a burning sensation traveling down her arm, “OW!”

“What?!” The girl, who had to be the same age as her, was awkwardly holding her own arm, which she noticed was soaked with hot tea.

Korra’s skin seemed to sizzle, and the master of the four elements looked at her arm with an unreadable expression; then turned her attention to the other woman, who pulled her long sleeve up to expose the angry red burn forming along her elbow and forearm.

Korra felt her heart skip a beat, and she looked dumbstruck at the shaking girl with wide-eyes, “Your arm.”

“I think that should be my line,” the beautiful pale-skinned female pointed to Korra’s exposed limb.

Korra looked down and gasped, the exact same burn mark that was on the stranger’s was seared into her own limb.

The other woman sighed, “Well this is going to be awkward to explain to my date.”

“Date?” Korra felt a surge of jealousy at the notion. This was her soul-mate; the one she was destined to be with-

Oh spirits, her soul-mate. Korra realized her better-half was standing right in front of her, holy lord this was unbelievable.

Korra laughed nervously, and moved to lean her arm against the wall suavely, “So…”

The green-eyed girl made a sound of warning, and Korra realized to late that the wall was actually the swinging bathroom door.

It pushed open into the washroom, and Korra flailed as she fell and banged her burned elbow on the floor.

The woman clenched her arm and winced, before smiling lightly and helping the embarrassed Avatar to her feet, “Wow, you really are clumsy, aren’t you?” She gave a friendly grin, and held out her hand, “I’m Asami.”

Korra’s heart did a funny little tap dance in her chest, and she returned the grin with one of her own as she took the offered hand in a firm shake, “Korra.”


	73. Bodyguard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami knows exactly how to make Korra jealous.

Korra huffed and adjusted the collar of her suit, glaring at the Prince from the Earth Kingdom as he tried to hopelessly flirt with Asami and gain her favor.

As the heiress to the leading technological company in the world, and probably the richest woman in the room besides Fire Lord Izumi (who was hosting the party), Asami had many, many, _many,_ suitors trying to court her.

Of course, most were scared off due to Korra’s intimidating gaze, and they didn’t even know she was the Avatar! She guessed it was just something she naturally had; her glare could make the toughest soldier go running for mommy.

This was the second month she was working for the Sato family; Asami’s father was overly paranoid and asked the Protectors to send their best body guard to keep an eye on his only child.

And that child would be Asami Sato.

The very same Asami Sato who was unbelievably gorgeous, and who Korra would love to push up against a wall and kiss the hell out of again and again.

But this was a job, and she wasn’t here to flirt with her employer’s daughter (even though Asami absolutely _loved_ to run her hand up and down her thigh when they were sitting down in the car).

“Korra,” the Avatar was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the heiress grab her hand and pull her out towards the dance floor. “Come, dance with me! It’s got to be awfully boring leaning against the wall and glaring at all the young gentlemen here.”

The Water Tribe native chewed on her lip nervously, before allowing the socialite to pull her onto the dance floor.

A smooth waltz was playing, and the attendee’s paired off or stepped to the side to the let the others drift around to the music.

Asami took one of her hands, and placed the other on her shoulder; Korra felt her face flush lightly, as she placed her hand on the heiress’s waist.

Slowly, she led the slightly taller woman in a slow dance; the envious glares and glances thrown at her head were enough to prompt the bender to move closer to Asami, pressing their bodies against each other as they swayed to the music.

She met each and every glare with one of her own, her eyes burning holes into the young men’s’ (and some women for the matter) heads.

Asami, for her part, smiled charmingly at them; so that while they were met with the bright grin of the socialite, only to watch as she turned in the dance, and Korra’s possessive gaze replaced the other’s friendly smile.

This made it very clear to the body guard what exactly Asami was doing.

She was trying to make the Avatar jealous, and by the spirits was it working.

Korra was effectively a jealous mess.

After the third song finished, she excused herself from the dance and moved to the refreshments; she needed a drink.

The cool water tricked down her throat in a refreshing wave, and she looked back to make sure Asami hadn’t slipped away when she saw the prince from before trying to get close to her charge.

Jealousy burned in her heart, and Korra swore she saw red as the prince had the audacity to brush a lock of hair behind Asami’s ear and trail his hand along her collarbone before pulling away.

Korra bristled and swiftly walked over to the two, her eyes narrowing dangerously with every step she took.

Asami looked over to see her coming over, a small smile reserved only for Korra present on her face as she turned back to the daring prince.

That’s it. Korra thought. Screw it. That little brat doesn’t get to see _my_ smile, oh _hell_ no.

And with that, she promptly stalked up to Asami, ripped the inventor from the prince’s royal hands, and shoved her tongue down the heiress’s throat.

Asami’s eyes went wide, before she kissed back and wrapped her arms around the Avatar’s neck.

The Prince’s shocked silence was enough to make Korra smile smugly against the other’s lips, and she pulled away to glare at the onlooker, “Why are you still here?”

“I.. uh…” The royal member bowed his head apologetically, before excusing himself, “Forgive me. I must take my leave.”

“Wow,” Asami muses. “I thought you’d punch him. I could feel you fuming from across the room.”

Korra raises an eyebrow, and gives the cheeky woman a amused look, “You’re quite the little vixen; trying to make me jealous and whatnot.”

“Well it worked,” Asami poked the shorter woman on the forehead. “I’ve been trying to get your stubborn ass to kiss me the past two months.”

“I was foolish to wait so long,” Korra grinned and pressed their lips together, before the two love-birds slipped away from the party and out into the palace gardens for a little bit more privacy.

Needless to say, the first person who stumbled across them was air-bent into the turtle-duck pond.


	74. Second Date Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an army waiting to kill everyone, and Korra thinks it's romantic enough to ask Asami on a second date.

Asami paced the length of the courtyard obsessively, going over the news again and again in her mind.

Korra and she had only just gotten back from the Spirit World yesterday, only to discover Kuvira loyalists had positioned themselves around the outskirts of Republic City; which is why all of Team Avatar had been relocated to Air Temple Island to decide a course of action.

Kuvira had been locked in a platinum cell in the Police Station; Lin staying behind to make sure no loyalists slipped past their defenses and tried to free the defeated conqueror.

Everyone else was inside eating dinner at the moment, but she was too nervous and jittery to have an appetite of her own.

So instead, Asami paced back and forth, her mind coming up with a million different ways to counteract the small army surrounding the city.

Fire Lord Izumi had promised to send forces for aid, but it would be nearly two days before the nearest army could reach them.

Which meant if the loyalists decided to attack again, Team Avatar would be tasked with defending the city, along with what little remained of able bodied soldiers the Untied Forces had left. Too many of them had been injured in the initial attack.

Footsteps approached her, and Asami was suddenly forced to hold still as she felt toned arms wrap around her midsection, “Yuan for your thoughts?”

“Of all the people here,” she spun in the embrace, turning to look into those ocean blue eyes that made her heart flutter in her chest. “You are probably the only one who does not need to pay for my thoughts.”

“That’s awesome,” Korra grinned. “Now I don’t have to save up for whenever I want to kiss you either.”

Asami gasped lightly and gently smacked the Avatar on the arm, “What do you take me for?”

“A beautiful, smart, deadly, gorgeous, brilliant, CEO of Future Industries;” Korra pecked her girl on the cheek, “With breathtaking kissing skills I could never hope to compete with.”

“Good that you don’t have to then,” Asami sighed and detangled herself from the bender’s grasp. “I’m just worried about the loyalists. They can attack any day now, and there’s too few of us left to help. It could end up being a slaughter.”

“How about instead of worrying yourself silly with this,” Korra offered. “We head into town and see if we can find a restaurant still in service?”

“Seriously?” Asami raised an eyebrow, small chuckles escaping her, “Are you asking me on a date right now?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Tell you what,” Asami brought their lips together in a quick and teasing peck. “How about we get this situation under control first?”

Korra pouted, “But-“

“And then,” the heiress continued. “After it’s all settled down, I’ll let you plan as many dates as you want. Any time, any place.”

“Really?!” Korra beamed and grabbed Asami’s hand, shaking it excitedly, “Deal!”

The next day when the loyalists finally decided to make their move, everyone watched with wide eyes as the Avatar proceeded to expertly dismantle the army in record time.


	75. Vet AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is the vet Korra keeps requesting to check on Naga.

Asami grabbed the patient file tiredly as she trudged over to the front desk; they’d just finished up on an emergency surgery for a cat who thought attacking a porcupine was a good idea, and of course the little calico refused to stay still for more than a second.

She looked down at the name of the next checkup and smiled; it seemed Korra had brought Naga back for a checkup on the large dog’s stitches. The Labrador puppy had been fixed earlier this month, and apparently her owner was either really paranoid something was wrong or just really wanted to make an excuse to see Asami.

Either way, the veterinarian found it rather cute the way Korra always tripped up on her words around her, and honestly the woman was attractive.

She chuckled lightly to herself and thanked the nurse, before heading down the way to the room where Korra and Naga had been told to wait.

Asami opened the door and stepped inside, her bright smile meeting that of the owner who sat with her growing puppy sprawled across her feet, “Back again, I see.”

A blush overcame the other’s face, painting her darker complexion a lovely shade of red, and Korra grinned nervously, “Yeah. Naga’s been kind of picky with her food lately. She won’t eat her regular food, and when she does, can’t seem to hold it down.”

“Alright,” Asami leaned down to gently pat the pup’s head, the seven month old female lifted her head up and her tail went crazy when she saw the familiar vet in front of her, “Let’s get her on the scale. I’ll see if she lost any weight.”

Korra dutifully followed orders, tugging on the leash lightly to get her dog to transfer onto the scale set up against the wall.

Asami bit back a smile when she noticed the woman sneak a few quick looks in her direction, only for the muscular female to flush when she saw she’d been caught.

Naga stepped onto the scale, and the vet took the weight, a slight frown on her face when she noticed the small drop, “She’s lost five pounds. How long has it been since she ate?”

“Three days,” Korra counted of from her fingers. “At first I thought it was nausea caused by the meds I give her to help keep the stitches from getting infected, but when I noticed she’d looked a little skinnier, I had to bring her in.”

“Hmm,” Asami tapped her nose. “I’ll give you a small bag of the stuff we feed the animals here. It’s top of the line, and it could just be her current food’s giving her a little tummy ache. Feed her tonight and see if she can keep it down. If not, bring her in first thing in the morning. We’ll run some tests and see if it’s a more serious problem if it comes to that.”

“Okay!” Korra nodded and beamed at the vet, “Thanks so much!”

Asami grinned and dug out a card from her pocket, handing it over to the concerned dog owner, “And next time, feel free to just give me a call if something comes up before then. I’d be happy to hear your concerns over dinner maybe?”

Korra’s face turned bright red, and she nodded excitedly when bouncing on her feet like an hyper five-year old, “Yeah, uh yeah. Sure will!”

And with that said, the vet waved a hand and exited the room, smiling to herself when she heard Korra fist pump the air and give a small cheer of achievement.


	76. Airbender Asami AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new Spirit Portal comes with more side effects that previously thought.

Asami shuddered as she felt the cool breeze tickle her neck; it was unbearably hot, but somehow she was still sensitive to the cold.

Sweat coated her skin, and the engineer was forced to step away from her blueprints and remove her jacket to help combat the unnatural searing heat.

Her muscles ached miserably, and each breath seemed to be harder than the last; it felt like her whole body was tensed and waiting for something to happen, like a nervous energy building in her stomach that made each meal she ate come right back up.

Already, she’d been to the doctor’s several times the last week, but they’d never found anything and related her symptoms to stress.

No, she’d been stressed before; this _had_ to be something different.

Inwardly, she cursed herself. It’s only been a week since she’d returned from the Spirit World with Korra, but something obviously had gotten lost in translation for her body.

Perhaps it was just the strain of adjusting from traveling from one world and back again; she really couldn’t be too sure about it.

Dizziness tugged harshly at her head, her vision swan dangerously, and the whole room seemed to rock as if the planet was tilting on its axis.

It felt like her very breath was getting sucked out of her, like she was caught in a vortex and losing the precious oxygen her body so desperately needed.

Papers were being blown around the office, the cool breeze from before now a raging tornado.

Her eyesight faded in and out, and distantly she registered her assistant’s screaming voice.

Something hard rammed into her back, and when she looked up it was as if everything had suddenly went upside down.

She was pressed against the ceiling.

Asami gasped and looked down, her heart pounded in her ears, and the worst headache she’d ever experienced seemed to stab into the back of her eyes with every breath she took.

Suddenly everything went still, and the next thing she knew was the hard texture of the tiled floor of her office; her assistant immediately was at her side, the poor woman seemed hysterical.

Asami felt something warm coating her forehead, and her left arm felt numb.

She managed to lay a hand on the shaking woman kneeling at her side, her ears unable to properly make out the grabbled words being spoken to her, “Call Korra.”

Her assistant nodded frantically, and jumped to her feet to collect the telephone from her office desk.

Asami’s vision faded from her eyes, and a cool breeze ran over her body as darkness filled her mind.

“`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“How did this happen?” Korra’s voice filtered into her ears, and Asami felt the beginnings of waking pulling at her consciousness._

_“Asami’s assistant called a few hours ago looking for you,” Was that Jinora? It sounded like her. “Mom answered and called me to see if you were here. She said the assistant was hysterical and talking about something happening to Asami that she couldn’t explain. Like a storm attacked her. Korra, she said Asami was airbending.”_

_“How could she be bending?” the Avatar’s voice became stronger, and Asami slowly woke._

The first thing she noticed was the room full of concerned faces surrounded around the bed, and the fact that she was covered by at least a hundred blankets, “W-whats goi-“

A chill went up her spine and a vicious shiver tore through her body.

Tenzin and Korra, her new girlfriend, stood closest to the bed, the airbending master and Avatar both looked several degrees of disturbed, as if something had spooked the life out of them.

The master of the four elements knelt by the bed, taking one of Asami’s hands and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, “Hey you.”

“Hey,” Asami felt weak, but the other symptoms from before were gone. It was as if the storm had passed through, and she was left dealing with the aftereffects. “What happened?”

Korra grimaced, and Tenzin stepped forward; the man looked down at her with something of a concerned parental gaze, “There seemed to be an accident at your office this morning. Your assistant said she saw you standing in the middle of a small tornado; she told Jinora you were flung against the roof and collapsed onto the ground before she could get to you. We’ve had you under watch ever since.”

“That’s impossible,” Asami whimpered, her head starting to pound behind her eyes again. “I’m a nonbender. Always been a nonbender, I _couldn’t_ have done that.”

She caught a few sympathetic looks, but didn’t meet their eyes; everything seemed to be spinning, every truth she’d know, all the work she’d done to become who she was today was always centered on excelling without bending. It was always centered on being the guiding light for a changing revolution that brought technology along with it. This was never part of the plan.”

Korra leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the heiress’s lips, before turning and addressing the rest of the room, “Could you guys give us a moment? I’ll explain everything to her.”

They nodded and respectfully exited the room, Tenzin gently closing the door behind him before walking off down the hall.

Asami gulped and shrugged the blankets off her, sitting up with some difficulty and leaning against Korra when she plopped down next to her on the bed, “Explain.”

Korra grabbed one of the former nonbender’s hands and gently played with her fingers, before intertwining them with her own, “Jinora was sent to pick you up when Pema couldn’t get a hold of me. I got back around the same time she did, and helped her carry you into my room. You were out cold for a few hours, and we’ve been discussing what happened since the healers assured me you were out of any danger.”

The Avatar sighed and looked down guiltily, “Tenzin and Jinora both think it has something to do with the New Spirit portal, we don’t know if it’s like after Harmonic Convergence when I opened the old ones, or if it’s because I took you through it. But apparently, it left a lasting effect either way.”

Asami’s throat felt dry, and something like excitement and fear bubbled in her stomach, “So, what you’re telling me is…?”

“Congrats, ‘Sami,” Korra gripped her hand tighter and gently leaned over to press a kiss to the pale woman’s flushed cheek. “You’re now an airbender.”


	77. Dark Korra AU 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami ponders over her situation and what the future holds.

Asami adjusted her hold around the bounty hunters’ waist for the third time in the last minute when Korra finally called a break, and the two of them slid off Naga.

Apparently, Korra had found the polar bear dog when she was younger and still in possession of the Red Lotus, and shortly after leaving that life behind the animal had gotten injured and Korra was forced to leave her behind in order to take bounty hunter jobs so that she could pay for the vet bills.

Polar Bear Dogs were expensive to keep healthy, and the only vet who would treat her had been difficult and stingy to work with.

It’s why Korra had burned the place to the ground the moment Naga had been deemed one hundred percent recovered, which had been only a few weeks after she had been taken captive by the lost Avatar.

Korra whistled to herself as she bended the water from the stream they had been following into her canteen, before handing it over to the nonbender, “Thirsty?”

Asami nodded and accepted the canteen, taking long gulps of the cold water, relishing the feeling of the liquid trickling down her throat.

Korra watched her with hawk-like eyes, following the way a bead of sweat inched down the expanse of her neck. She looked like a predator keeping a watchful eye on her latest kill, like a predator ensuring that everyone knew just who Asami belonged too.

The heiress would be lying if she said there wasn’t some form of attraction to the wayward bender, but Korra was still mentally dangerous; she’d never raise a hand against the nonbender, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t see the plain disorder in the Avatar’s heart.

Over the last five months she’d been ‘traveling’ with Korra, Asami had learned a lot of her past.

She’d been kidnapped and raised by the Red Lotus at a young age, slowly being turned into the perfect weapon to use against the leaders of the world.

Korra had been taught that anarchy was the natural order of the world, and that as the Avatar it was her duty to restore the planet to greatness; she’d trained for years and years until she learned about what they planned to do to her once her job was completed.

The Red Lotus wanted to eradicate the Avatar Cycle as the last leg of their plan, something that Korra _knew_ in her heart couldn’t be allowed to happen.

So, she killed her masters and left in exile to travel the world and learn more about the countries she’d been fed lies about.

Somewhere in her upbringing, she’d been taught that she could have whatever she wished; that anything she wanted in the world was hers to take, and added by her basic lack of human interaction led to a Avatar who thought it was okay to keep a pretty woman she came across as a possession.

“You gonna drink all of it?” Korra smirked, “Maybe we should have just jumped in the stream for a quick cool down.”

Asami blushed and shook her head; whenever they had their ‘quick cool downs’ it usually ended up with their naked bodies pressed together on the shore.

It wasn’t as if Korra ever forced her or anything, for all the Avatar’s faults, she always made sure she had Asami’s consent before any _activities_ were preformed.

It was why the heiress found it so hard to hate the master of the four elements; some part of her wanted to hold the bender and never let go.

There was this broken light in Korra’s eyes, like she knew she’d never be accepted into this world for the horrors of her past, and while it certainly didn’t excuse her crimes, Asami could still see the little things she did to try and make up for it.

In a way, Korra was trying to redeem herself. She’d stop taking jobs from triads and other criminal gangs, and instead started hunting down wanted men and women.

She always went for the dangerous ones too; murderers, rapists, molesters, and abusers were at the top of her list.

Asami gulped down the last of the water and handed the canteen back to Korra, who filled it once more before helping the heiress into Naga’s saddle and jumping up behind her.

She blushed when the muscled arms wrapped around her, a chin resting on her shoulder as Korra flicked the reins and urged her animal companion forward, “Let’s go Naga.”

Then their journey continued, and the three souls continued down the path.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, they came across a small village, with a tavern renting out rooms for the night.

Korra had more than enough money to pay for their room, and a place for Naga to sleep out in the stables, getting a spot close to their window so a quick escape would be possible.

Asami theorized she could try and escape again, but it’d been over two months since her last attempt. Korra hadn’t been lying when she said, “I’ll always find you.” The Avatar had managed to track her through a forest and small mountain pass for three days, before catching up to where the nonbender was hiding out in a small abandoned shack.

She had been so sure she was safe, only for a pair of arm to wrap around her, and a hot breath against the skin of her neck as Korra discovered her prey.

Truthfully, the idea of returning to her old life seemed rather dull too.

With Korra, she’d seen more of the world than she ever had with her father, and the constant onslaught of paparazzi and media attention didn’t look any more appetizing.

She felt less and less like a captive and found she was being treated with more and more respect from the bounty hunter.

It wasn’t the ideal situation; she was well aware of the risks and problems of being with Korra, but at the same time her old life didn’t call to her either.

Maybe one day, when Korra lets her guard down far enough she’ll escape; maybe one day when the possessive and territorial Avatar had her back turned for too long she’ll slip away.

Until she’d decided, she’ll wait out her odd sort of situation a little bit longer.

Korra’s arms wrapped tightly around her; their bare bodies pressed snuggly against each other under the sheets.

Asami snuggled closer and rested her head on the muscular woman’s chest, listening to the pounding heartbeat reverberating through the other’s ribcage.

Her eyes grew heavy, sleep pulling at her senses like an eager child.

Bliss slipped into her mind, and she slowly surrendered to the yearning night.


	78. Soul Mates Injury AU 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harmonic Convergence comes to be, and the pain Korra suffers through nearly cripples Asami.

She was being pulled apart.

Asami grasped at her heart as a searing pain spread throughout her body, each pulse seemed to more painful than the last. It was as if her spirit was being torn into pieces.

Senna and Tonraq hovered around her, while Katara watched the heiress with a worried look as she kept the water in the healing tub flowing, keeping her granddaughter’s body alive while her spirit was trapped in the Spirit World.

Each breath seemed to hurt more than the last, and the burning pain magnified with nearly each second that passed.

"What’s wrong!?" Senna helped steady the younger woman as she fell to the floor, "Asami! What’s happening!?"

"Korra," She could barely open her mouth long enough to talk, afraid she’d scream in pain instead.

But this was different. It was like pain on a whole ‘nether level; it hurt so much she couldn’t even correctly form her sentences, and her thoughts were streaming around her mind in a tangled jumble.

 ”Is she okay?!” Tonraq’s eyes widened in panic, and he gently grasped his daughter’s soul mate by the shoulders as he tried to get an answer.

Asami focused and tried to project her thoughts to her girlfriend, tried to communicate through words and feelings like they’d done when they were younger.

But all she got in reply was sorrow and panic, unimaginable loss floated through their bond, and Asami bit back a sob as she felt Korra’s hopelessness flood into her senses.

"Is she alright?!" Tonraq asked again, although he lessened his grip when he saw the stricken expression taking over her face, "Asami!?"

"N-No," the young CEO whimpered when she felt the worse of the pain crash into her, the image of the holy white eyes of the Avatar State suddenly extinguished from her mind, and she cried out in a mix of terror and mind-shattering pain as her entire world went dark.

““~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~““

She was yanked into the world of the conscious as the feeling of enlightenment and exhilaration grabbed hold of her body.

Asami gasped and shot up, her eyes wild and seeking out every detail of the two concerned parents sitting next to her once-prone body, “W-what!?”

"Easy," Senna gently pushed her back onto the mat she’d been set on, lying parallel to the healing pool.

Her mind swelled with the feeling of peace and happiness, and her soul settled back into her body.

The horrible rift she’d felt due to Korra’s injury suddenly closed, healing up as if the moon itself had decided to heal her.

Jinora sat up in the healing pool, clutching her head before smiling at her grandmother and wrapping her arms around her in a hug, “Gran-Gran!”

"What’s happened!?" Tonraq asked the junior airbender, "Is Harmonic Convergence over?"

"Yes," Jinora grinned; the girls deep brown eyes shining in resilience. "Vaatu’s been stopped."

Asami chewed on her lip nervously and ignored her aching muscles as she pushed herself up onto her knees, even though Senna protested the action, “What about Korra and the others?”

Jinora and Katara both turned to look at her, the elder giving a knowing look.

The oldest of Tenzin’s children smiled, “They’re fine. Korra saved the world.”

Senna and Tonraq clasped hands tightly behind her, and Asami felt the knot of fear she’d been carrying in her chest immediately dissipate into a wave of relief.

A whispering feeling of love traveled over the bond, the heiress sending it to the one she was destined for.

The smile that graced her face as she received the love Korra sent her in return was enough to move mountains.

““~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~““

Oogi returned with the six fighters a little over an hour later, the loyal bison returning to the portal to pick up Tenzin and the rest.

Asami had only a second to prepare herself before she was wrapped into a tight embrace, the Avatar lifting her off the ground in a gigantic bear hug.

Their lips clashed together, molding into the familiar dance as the two basked in each other’s presence.

Korra pulled away and buried her face in the engineer’s neck, and Asami sighed happily and rested her chin on the top of her soul-mates’ head, “Hey beautiful.”

The master of the four elements looked up at the green-eyed girl with watery eyes, a goofy smile that momentarily wiped away the sorrow from the younger woman’s face crossed her lips, “Hey yourself.”


	79. Almost Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which their boat goes down, and Korra can't spot Asami among the others.

It happened so fast, Korra barely had time to blink beforethe missile hit.

Of course they should have expected not all of Kuvira’s forces would stand down, but in their post victory bliss, the group completely missed the missile ramming into their boat as it made its way to Air Temple Island to inform Raiko of the dictator’s unconditional surrender.

 The water was freezing cold as the boat went down, the wood and metal splintering into pieces as the hull collapsed in on itself.

Korra treaded water, her legs bending in order to free her hands.

“Is everyone alright!?” Tenzin’s voice echoed down at her, and the Avatar looked up to see the airbenders floating around the wreckage with their glider suits.

“We’re okay!” Mako gave a thumbs up over where he had Wu and Bolin by him, the three hanging to a piece of floating wood.

But Korra wasn’t focused on them, everyone was safe and sound.

Except one.

“Where’s Asami!?” Korra looked up at Jinora, the airbending master landing on another piece of the capsizing boat, “Did you see her!?”

“No!” The teenager’s eyes were wild and scared, “She was below decks! I haven’t seen her come up for air!”

Korra cursed and shot down into the murky deep, the water covering over her body and guiding the water bender over to where the wreckage continued to sink to the sea floor.

They were only in about a hundred feet of water, but the light was fast fading the deeper she swan; the boat was upside down, a huge gash along the side where the missile hit.

Panic flared in her gut, and she entered the hull, her eyes frantically looking for the one she had came for.

A few unfortunate bodies of White Lotus guardsmen floated in the area, and Korra felt a stick of dread when she realized there was nothing she could do for the poor lives.

Instead, she forced herself past, her lungs burned for air, but she could easily hold it another minute or two; the storage rooms where blasted open, and the space Asami had disappeared too also showed signs of damage.

Korra knocked aside the things floating through the water in front of her, and the Avatar’s chest almost burst when she finally reached the office.

Asami had been pinned between a massive support beam and the side, trapping the nonbender under water for over two minutes now.

Korra immediately knocked it aside with her water bending, and wrapped her arms around the unconscious woman, taking note of the nauseous looking wound on her side.

The blood stained the murky water, and Korra propelled them from the crash; the boat now resting on the sea floor.

The body in her arms felt too lifeless, and she took a huge gasp of air as they breached the surface at breakneck speed; Korra raising them out of the water using a sprout.

She lunged for the beach, reaching the island shore in a matter of seconds.

Asami wasn’t breathing. Oh spirits, she _wasn’t breathing._

The others pulled from the ocean crowded around them, Tenzin and the airbenders dropping the group off on the sandy shore.

Korra placed her ear to Asami’s chest, ripping the top layer of her jacket off in order to hear the heartbeat beneath her skin.

Nothing.

Panic and despair streamed through her veins, and she pushed her hands against where the other’s heart was located in a set rhythm before mashing their mouths together and breathing out, trying to get air into Asami’s lungs.

The nonbender was unresponsive to each movement, her body staying deathly still and pale.

Korra held back the tears in her eyes, frustration boiling over as she tried to save the woman she loved with all she had, “No! NO!” Her eyes glowed briefly as she tried to get the engineer’s heart working once more, “No, you are _not_ dying!”

Suddenly Asami’s body lurched forward, a horrible cough tearing out of her throat as her heart was kicked back into gear.

She leaned to her side, sea water being forced out of her lungs and stomach as her body reacted to the harmful substance.

Korra placed a hand on the struggling woman’s back, her blue eyes a picture of relief as she watched Asami take in deep breaths after her stomach normalized.

The nonbender looked up at the Avatar and the crowd surrounding them; a chill brushing across her body as she realized she was coated in freezing sea water, “What happened?”

The only response she received was smiles and an armful of Korra, the bender throwing herself into the CEO’s embrace, “Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again!”

“I don’t know what I did, but I promise not to do whatever it was.”

“Good.”


	80. Soul Mates Injury AU 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Red Lotus ravages the soul, and Asami is left to pick up the pieces.

  
The burning in her legs hadn’t diminished even after two whole weeks of healing sessions.

Asami knew it wasn’t as bad as what Korra was going through; the depressed Avatar had taken to dulling their soul-mate bond, and had even blocked it at times over the last few days.

That was probably the worst feeling to come out of this whole situation; ever since Korra had been poisoned, she’d sunk into a seemingly bottomless pit of despair.

She didn’t eat or drink anything of her own choice; she couldn’t move around without help, couldn’t bathe or even lift herself into her own bed without someone around to help her.

Of course, Asami was the only one who stuck around to help her with these tasks.

Even though she could feel every ache and pain the Avatar was suffering through, the pain meds helped her, while Korra was unresponsive to any of the medicine the healers offered.

Coupled with the fact that she was blocking the bond from the heiress, meant Asami’s pain was significantly less than what Korra was feeling.

Still, there were the nights when the nightmares overcame Korra’s will power, and the pain she was feeling leaked over their bond in her despair.

Searing pain spread throughout her arms first, followed by a burning in her legs and lungs.

Every breath was harder, as if fire itself was replacing the oxygen in her body.

A frantic thought hit her head, and she let out a low groan as her aching body managed to pull itself out of bed.

Asami stumbled out of her room and into the hall, Korra’s door was right across from her own for situations like these, and she shakily pushed open the door with trembling hands.

Korra was thrashing around on her bed, her eyes clenched shut it pain as the nightmare ravaged her senses.

Naga could be heard howling outside the window, the worried animal companion pacing obsessively on the path running alongside the building.

Asami collapsed on her knees by the bed, gently grabbing the shaking Avatar’s shoulders and trying to carefully awaken her from the hell she was experiencing, “Korra! Wake up! Korra it’s just a dream.”

The master of the four elements didn’t react; instead she groaned lowly in her sleep and punched out a fist into the air. A small and weak flame burst into existence, and Asami reared back as a boiling pain engulfed her hand.

She held the limb to her chest, smelling the nauseating scent of burned flesh drift into her nostrils.

Two of her fingers were numb, the others pulsing in pain and she was rapidly losing feeling in her thumb.

That was enough to finally drag Korra from unconsciousness, and the bender slowly opened her eyes; the blue of her iris’s had long since been dulled and lifeless, as if all the happiness in the world had been sucked out of her, “What?..”

Her line of sight reached the heiress kneeling next to her, the Avatar’s own hand echoing the pain the CEO felt as she held the injured appendage to her chest, “Asami!? What happened?!”

“You were having a nightmare,” Asami smiled weakly up at Korra, a grimace taking her face as she felt the ghostly ache stream down her back as the other’s pain from sitting up hit her. “You accidently fire bent in your sleep.”

Korra’s eyes went wide with shock, “I did that…?”

Her voice shook uneasily, as if the bender couldn’t believe her own body would do such a thing, “I burned you?”

“It was an accident,” Asami tried to reassure her, but Korra was already desperately reaching for the bell on her nightstand, using it to summon the acolytes and healers on 24 hour watch to her room.

““`~~~~~~~~~~~~““`

A little over a hour later, after her hand had been wrapped and treated, Asami found herself seated in the chair alongside her girlfriend; her green eyes were filled with tiredness, but she had made the decision to try and stay up as long as she could with Korra.

The Avatar was dimly staring out the open window, watching as the sun just began to climb up over the horizon.

Asami bit her lip and looked imploringly at her, “You should try and get some sleep. Jinora’s ceremony is tomorrow.”

“I’m not tired anymore,” Korra’s voice sounded so distant and defeated; a raspy undertone evident in her vocals.

“That’s fine,” Asami assured, turning her head to look out at the sunrise too. “It’s beautiful.”

Korra didn’t respond.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, leaving Asami all too sensitive to the raging emotions she felt building in her own soul.

Korra’s end of the bond was silent and cold, the Avatar once again closing herself off from her soul-mate.

Asami sighed and looked down, silently resigning herself for the hard weeks, if not months they had ahead.

No one ever said it was going to be easy after all.


	81. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone is following Asami home, and she accidently dials the wrong number in her panic.

Asami kept a quick pace; occasionally looking over her shoulder periodically to see if the shady looking man was still tailing her.

He was, and to her horror, it seemed like he was starting to gain.

The heiress bit down a scream of frustration and sped up again, the young woman was nearly jogging at this point.

She couldn’t believe her bad luck when her satomobile decided to backfire and fry the engine circuits; it didn’t help that her cell was also dead, and now she was stuck in the outskirts of the slums of Republic City- miles away from where her friends and family lived.

Her heels had long since been removed, especially when she started speed-walking after noticing her apparent stalker four blocks back.

It wasn’t as if she couldn’t defend herself if attacked, she was a black belt in four different styles of martial arts due to training since she was waist high; however, this mystery man might have had a weapon of sorts, while the only thing she had to defend herself besides fighting was the small can of pepper spray in her purse.

About another block up, the silhouette of a payphone booth came into view, and Asami felt a burst of relief in her chest; although even that seemed dampened when she looked back once more and saw the man had somehow cut the distance between them in half.

Her heart pounded in her ears, and Asami almost broke out into a run as her panic increased.

Increasing her speed once more, the engineer all but crashed into the phone booth, fumbling with the lock and stepping inside the small space of the booth.

She thanked the spirits when she saw the lock was in working order and shakily inserted the quarters into the slot, all while watching her stalker as he waited in the shadow of a building some thirty feet away.

Asami took a calming breath and dialed the number of the only friend she had who would still be up at this time.

`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

Korra groaned and rolled over onto her side as she heard the tell-tale shrill ring of her cell, reaching over onto the nightstand and blindly reaching out for the offending device.

Naga grumbled down at the end of the bed, the large Labrador making known her displeasure of having their glorious sleep interrupted.

Korra sighed and looked at the clock as her fingers closed around the phone, “Who in their right mind decides to call me at 1:32 in the morning!?” 

She pressed down on the answer button and held the phone up to her ear, “Hello?”

“Opal!? Are you up!?” A hurried female voice exited the speaker, and Korra couldn’t help but notice how angelic the woman sounded despite the obvious panic she could hear in her voice.

“Uh, I think you got the wrong number lady,” Korra rubbed at her eye. “This is Korra, not Opal.”

“I’m sorry! I’m just really freaked out and the numbers are faded on the payphone, and my hands are shaking and I kind of fear for my life right now,” the woman sounded frantic, and Korra frowned as she sat up in her bed, patting Naga’s stomach with her free hand.

“What’s wrong? Why are you in a phone booth at this time at night?”

“I was working late on a project, and my car broke down once I got too far to walk back to my work, and unluckily it just happened to be in the slums, and there’s this guy who’s been following me for almost half-an-hour now, and now he’s literally waiting thirty feet outside the phone booth and _I can see him looking right at me, please help.”_

Korra was immediately alert, all traces of sleep whisked away from her mind as she picked up on the seriousness of the situation.

Hell, there was no way she’d be able to live with herself if she let something happen to this poor girl.

“Okay,” the muscular woman rolled out of bed, pulling up her sweats and grabbing for a shirt. “Where are you right now?”

“I’m at the intersection Fifth and Horizon, by the east side of Roku Park.”

“I’m on my way,” Korra pulled her sneakers on and grabbed the leash, whistling for Naga to follow. “Stay in the phone booth, and whatever you do, do not hang up the phone. I’m not too far from Roku Park, so I should be there in around ten maybe fifteen minutes.”

“Okay,” the woman sounded relieved, but Korra was still privy to the tension in her voice. “Please hurry.”

Korra pulled open the door, Naga’s leash held firmly in her hand as the Labrador pulled her down the hall of her apartment building, “Don’t worry. I will.”

`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

She stayed on her cell with the lady the whole jog there, keeping her calm with little jokes and asking her to describe how her day was and other things.

Naga was on alert by the time she saw the stop light near the intersection, the dog _was_ specially trained as a guard dog after all.

Korra picked up the pace when she turned the corner, seeing the phone booth and catching sight of the figure inside it.

That also meant she was able to lay eyes on the pervert leaning against the building some distance away from the booth, and a snarl almost raised in her throat when she caught sight of the man openly staring at the lady.

“I’m here,” Korra clenched the phone tighter. “I’m crossing the street now.”

The sigh of relief coming from the speaker was enough to make it known that she had done the right thing, and Korra watched as the woman wheeled around in the booth to look in her direction, “I see you. He’s still by the building.”

“I see him,” Korra whistled down at Naga, who automatically stood at attention. “Naga. Speak!”

The ear-shattering bark that followed was enough to startle the man, and effectively scare him off when he noticed the two newcomers standing at the corner.

Korra watched with narrowed eyes as the fool stumbled back down the block and disappeared around the corner, keeping a careful lookout to make sure he didn’t try and circle around through the adjacent alley or the street running parallel behind them.

The woman carefully opened the booth door, and stepped out into the cool night air; her eyes were brimming with tears, and Korra only had a second before she suddenly had a armful of beautiful stranger.

“Thank you,” the words brought a slight blush to her face, and Korra smiled and pulled away, rubbing the back of her head as she waved her off.

“It was nothing,” she patted Naga on the head. “This one’s always up for a late-night walk, and I couldn’t very well leave you alone out here with that man in good conscious.” She pulled her jacket to the side, exposing the used gun holster and badge clipped to her pants, “Part of the job and all that.”

A chuckle escaped the other’s mouth, and she leaned down to pet the affectionate dog rubbing against her leg, “My luck can’t be that bad if I manage to accidently call an off-duty police officer.”

“I wouldn’t say its bad at all,” Korra looked around. “So, do you have a ride home, or anywhere nearby you can stay for the night?”

She shook her head and looked down, “Not around here, I’m afraid.”

“You can stay with me then,” Korra tugged on the leash and pointed back in the direction she came from. “My room-mate moved out a little over a month ago, so you’d be the first person to actually get to use the guest room.”

“Sounds like quite the honor,” the green-eyed woman smiled and held out her hand, a thankful gleam in her eyes, “I’m Asami.”

The off time officer returned the grin and turned to grasp her hand in a firm shake, “Korra.”


	82. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they fight, and Korra rages in her room on Air Temple Island.

Korra’s face felt red hot, the rage flowing through her veins blinded her to everything but her own unbridled emotions.

She obsessively paced the length of her old room, the smooth atmosphere of Air Temple Island had always managed to help her calm down after she got worked up to this point, even though it was rare these days for her to fight like this with her fiancé, things always seemed to never completely go the way she expected them.

_“You’ve spent the last five months at your office! I’ve hardly gotten to see you lately! And now you’re going to have to spend another month on this schedule!? It’s like I’m not even important anymore!”_

_“You know that’s not true!” Asami protested, her eyes had bags underneath them from working late the last few weeks, and her face looked tired and weary, “I have four dozen orders I have to send out by the end of the month! Orders from the United Forces! I can’t just take and break and slink out of this one! If I lose this contract hundreds of my employees will be out of a job! I had to open a whole new department to get this finished on time!”_

_“I know you’re busy,” Korra clenched her fists. “But I never see you anymore! It’s not fair that we’re getting married in a few months, but the woman I love is going to end up being a complete stranger!”_

_“Korra can’t you see I’m trying!?” Asami clenched her jaw and looked down, “I’ve had to open up three new positions to help with my work load. I’ve been trying my best to get more free time for you. But until the month ends, I’m just going to have too much work on my hands, even with all the help I’ve brought in.”_

_“Then you’re obviously too busy for our wedding then!” Korra snarled and stormed out, grabbing her glider and shooting off into the sky as the pleading voice of the woman she loved melted off behind her._

Korra growled and mentally punched herself for that argument; she and Asami had talked at great lengths about the CEO’s new work schedule when Future Industries had landed the contract. Korra had even assured her that she wouldn’t be mad if they lost some time together until everything was sorted out.

But she hadn’t expected it to go on for six months, and instead of talking to Asami about her insecurities and anger at feeling ignored, she’d exploded at her fiancé and probably made her cry.

Korra wheeled around and kicked at the small dresser, cursing to herself when the minimal occupants of the furniture piece all fell to the ground around her.

She fell to her knees and began to gather up the little papers.

Korra’s eyes caught the words written down, and suddenly she stopped and fell backwards; her breath seemed to come in uneven gasps, and the Avatar realized what she had been doing all those months ago when she originally had decided to doodle on the tiny note cards.

She had been practicing for her vows.

You are the reason for my existence. Everything about you is wonderful; even though we didn’t get off on the right foot, for some reason you still thought little old me worthy of your wonder.

Korra snorted and shook her head, reading over the first attempt at writing out her vows, but she’d scrimped it and started over anew.

When we first met, I have to admit I was jealous.

Jealous of your gorgeous black hair, jealous of those green-eyes I love to get lost in, and most of all I was jealous of the fact that you weren’t mine.

Maybe, it took me a while to realize it; okay, that’s not even a maybe, I was pretty rude to you and I will continue to apologize for it over the rest of all my lives.

But you’ve just become such a big part of my life, living without you doesn’t seem like a life worth living. The day you pass on, is the day the world looses the biggest star the universe had ever seen.

Korra shook her head again, remembering exactly why she’d trashed this verse. It may have been cheesy and romantic, but it’d been _too_ cheesy and didn’t quite live up to the perfection that was Asami Sato.

She’d trashed this one because it simply wasn’t worthy of the engineer, just like how she was right now.

But as she looked back down at the little note cards, Korra knew she had to fix this.

With a determined grunt, the master of the four elements hauled herself up to her feet, grabbed her glider, and escaped out the window.

She had a whole lot of apologizing to do.


	83. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lin investigates a call about some 'teenagers' at a popular couples' spot.

Lin was already having a bad day before she got the call.

First, several of her officers managed to mess up on a stake out of the Triple Threat Triads after _seven_ months of collecting intel, which of course compromised everything they learned and gave the criminals a heckling that they were on to them.

Then, a fire broke out in City Hall, and Raiko had been up her ass about it, even though it was the Fire Marshalls job to take care of the problem.

And then, after a long stressful day of cussing, hard looks, and antagonizing her ‘can’t do anything right’ officers, Lin gets a complaint about a couple causing a disturbance near the old Lover’s Getaway by the main cliff off the bay.

“Why can’t another officer take this?” Lin grumbled into her radio, “I’m the Chief of Police, I shouldn’t have to be dealing with little bunny rabbit teenagers.”

“You’re the closest we have to the area,” Mako’s apologetic voice filtered in from the static. “I know you’re the ‘above it all’ chief, but we need someone to go see what’s going on. This mother’s called like seven times now. She says the couple is setting a bad example for the children, and might give them some ideas, whatever that means.”

“Ugh,” Lin scowled at her windshield and almost pouted. “Fine; eta five minutes.”

“Alright,” Mako replied. “Radio it in once you have this whole situation calmed down.”

“You know I will,” the eldest Beifong daughter stated. “Now get back on your job detective!”

Mako chuckled and signed off; while Lin was left to her brooding as she drove up the winding road to the cliff side.

A pleasant little park was waiting for her, with parents and their children crowding around the swing set and construction gym.

About a hundred meters off to the right, was a clearing where teens and other new couples liked to escape to kiss and _stuff._

Lin scowled, her eyes locking onto a familiar car hidden behind a few trees, but not entirely out of sight.

The metal bender stomped over to the car, her ears picking up the giggling escaping out the open windows as she neared the parked vehicle.

“What are you two doing here!?”

Korra jumped in her seat and looked up in shock at the elder woman glaring in at them; her hands were resting dangerously on her companion’s hips, and ruby lipstick was smeared across her face and lips.

Asami was leaning back in her seat, gazing up at Lin with an embarrassed look on her face likewise to a rutting teenager caught in the act, “Uh… hi?”

“Seriously?” Lin crossed her arms and frowned down at them, “I expected a pair of seventeen year olds, not the CEO of Future Industries and Avatar to be found swapping spit one hundred meters from a playground.”

“We’re not breaking any indecency laws,” Asami retorted, her face still bright red from being caught. “And the kids can’t see anything but the car. It’s not my fault if someone decides to come peaking in the window.”

“Yeah!” Korra backed up her girlfriend, only to recoil and hide behind the CEO as she received the ultimate version of the Beifong Death Glare.

“I don’t care if they can see you or not,” Lin responded, raising one eyebrow as she looked unimpressed at their retorts. “This isn’t the place for you two to be doing any _hanky panky._ ”

“We weren’t- That wasn’t-!” Asami turned an even deeper shade of red, “We were just kissing! We weren’t doing anything _risky_ if that’s what you’re asking.”

“ _Suuure you weren’t.”_

“LIN!”


End file.
